Eyes Like Fire
by Olive'sBadDreams
Summary: [Naruto GaaraOC] Her eyes were filled with sadness, and the hurt of being alone. They were also filled with hate and murderous intent. [Discontinued]
1. Prologue: Moonlight

**AN: And here it is... my Prologue to my GaaraxOC fic. It is mandatory for you to read the Epilogue of 'The Silver Kunai' before you read this. It is optional to read the whole thing- though I strongly encourage it since I am having those characters come back into mine and I probably will NOT introduce them again. I may briefly summarize what they look like, but you won't get that real sence that you know what they act like and all that junk.**

**Please enjoy!**

**And if you don't read the Epilogue... you'll be VERY confused. Yeah.**

**oOo**

Eyes Like Fire

Prologue: Moonlight

Shizen was deeply confused, "_Suna? Nande_?" She looked at the grains of sand on her lap that had blown in with the wind. She took some in her hands and felt the roughness of the small grains, 'But I'm nowhere near a beach…or desert. So how…?'

She looked back up at the sky, shrugging the matter off.

'The moon is so pretty tonight. It's almost like the sun, burning like fire- just like my eyes. My mother told me I had burning blue eyes." She blushed.

'That's what _okaasan_ said to me.'

She leaned back on her arms, feeling the soft breeze kiss her on her left cheek, she moved her head up, sighing pleasantly, looking up at the dark, blackish purple sky.

Shizen smiled, 'Tomorrow, I'm going to pick lilies. Tiger lilies- they're my favorite flower. Then okaasan'll put them in a vase and…'

She felt her eyelids become heavy. Shizen fought the urge to shut them.

'She'll put it next to…' Shizen yawned, she felt her body fall back onto the soft grass. Closing her eyelids, she finally gave into the urge of sleep and let it take her away.


	2. 1: Enter Hotamae Shizen!

**AN: And here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**oOo**

Chapter 1: Enter Hotamae Shizen!

13 year-old Shizen yawned, slowing getting up to greet the world with a rather displeased groan.

'Damnit,' she said to herself, stretching under the covers.

She peeled herself out of her bed, yawning. Shizen looked at her dresser with a mirror and stared at her reflection. She groaned.

Her hair was going in all directions, a big purple mess. Her dark blue eyes had dark rings etched under them, making her look like the living dead.

'Damnit,' she said to herself again.

Shizen was _not_ a morning person.

"Ugh," she moaned, changing out of her nightclothes.

Shizen put on her netted top and leg nettings that went down to her knees. She then put on a somewhat traditional Chinese shirt on that had a twist- it was black and had sleeves that went to her shoulders. There were also grey, long buttons that went ran along the middle of her shirt, stopping abruptly at the end. Her skirt was exactly the same. She then pulled on long, black fingerless gloves on her arms that went all the way up to her elbows.

Shizen then put on her shuriken holster and weapons pouch that went around her back.

"_Yosh_!" she said aloud, wrapping bandages around her legs that weren't covered by the netting. She winced, 'They still haven't healed from yesterday, _ne_?' She stood up, '_Shikata ga nai_.'

Finally, she slipped on her sandals and wrapped her hitai-ate around her waist.

She smirked, 'I'll grab a quick bite to eat before the exams start.'

She opened her apartment door and set out.

oOo

Shizen looked around, 'Hmm, some of the toher shinobi from other villages have arrived here already, _ne_?'

She walked into a small ramen bar, "_Ohayo gozaimasu_." She took her seat.

The owner smiled at her, "_Aa, konnichi wa_ Shizen-san. _Ogenki desu ka_?" (How are you?)

She groaned, "_Maa maa._" (So-so)

He gave her a bowl of spicy ramen, "You'll need your strength for today. You're starting the first part of the Chuunin exams, _ne_?"

Shizen smiled a small smile, "_Arigato_!" She broke the chopsticks next to her in two, "_Itadakimasu_!" She slurped the noodles into her mouth.

Two girls burst in, "Shizen-chan!" They shouted together. They were waving at her so fast, Shizen swore their arms could have fallen off.

Shizen looked behind her shoulders, noodles still hanging out of her mouth, "Hmm?"

She slurped them in noisily, "Miko-chan_ to_ Keiko-chan!" she smiled.

Shizu Miko and Keiko were part of Shizen's team. The two of them were twins and played a significant part to the all kunoichi team. Even their teacher was a kunoichi!

The two of them looked almost identical. They both had their dark brown hair tied back in a bun at the back of their head. They also both wore their hitai-ates around their forehead. They had similar dark greens except Keiko's were darker than her sister's.

They sat down at opposite sides of Shizen, the owner gave the two of them ramen bowls for free as well.

Between loud slurps and gulps, the sannin would chat.

"I haven't seen Naoko-sensei today, have you?" asked Shizen.

Keiko paused, setting her chopsticks down across her bowl, "_Iie,_ we were hoping that she was with you. I mean she ALWAYS is seen with you, Shizen-sama."

Shizen dropped her gaze. Their fire-haired and obsidian-eyed teacher liked to play favorites. She thought that Shizen had more potential then both of the twins combined.

Miko looked at her, alarmed, "_Aa_, _gomen_, Shizen-chan. Keiko didn't mean that!" She flashed her sister a dark look. "_Sumimasen_."

Shizen slurped another mouthful of ramen.

oOo

The three of them exited the ramen bar.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_!" the three of them said.

Miko sighed pleasantly, "That was good, _ne_?" She looked over her shoulder, she gasped, "Ooh, _kawaii!_"

Shizen sighed, watching the two of them oodle over shinobi from other villages.

"_Bakas_! Quit the flirting and get our asses over here! _IMA_!" (Now!) Shizen threw them both a very bone-chilling look.

"_G-gomen n-nasai_, Sh-Shizen-s-sama." Miko said.

"_Zannen, ikuzo_." (Too bad, let's go.)

The three kunoichi walked over to the room '301.'

Shizen stopped.

"_Nande, Shizen-chan_?" Keiko stared at her funnily.

Shizen saw three shinobi in the distance that caught her eye: there was a girl with blond hair going in four directions with a large fan on her back; an odd boy with face paint, a weird headdress of sorts, and some unknown thing on his back; and a red headed boy with black outlined eyes with a large gourd on his back and the kanji symbol 'Ai' (Love) on his forehead.

'Hmm…' Shizen thought. 'They look…interesting.'

Miko looked over at the one in the headdress, blushing madly, "_Kawaii!"_

Shizen looked over at Miko and sighed, '_Mendo na_… (Troublesome), I swear I'll kill her in her sleep one of these days.' Just when Shizen was about to yell at Miko, the head dressed boy looked over at them, "_N-nani_?"

Miko gasped, fainting at Shizen's legs.

The boy began to drool, 'She's…so…pretty.'

He began to walk towards Shizen, as if in a trance. To Shizen, he looked more like he was floating.

The blond haired girl looked at the boy quizzically, "Kankuro?" She sighed deeply.

Miko drooled, 'So THAT was his name. Kankuro-kun…'

The blond girl followed him, "Kankuro? _Nande deska?_"

The red head looked at the two in disgust, following them with his arms crossed across his chest.

Kankuro looked at Shizen, "Oi, _akachan!_" (Baby.)

Shizen looked up, puzzled, "_Aka-chan_?"

Kankuro stared into her eyes, "_Konnichi wa_, I'm Kankuro. _Hajimemashite_." He bowed, licking his lips.

Shizen rolled her eyes, her arms crossed against her chest, "Get lost."

'Ugh, no ANOTHER stupid, crazed, idiotic fanboy,' she said to herself. 'I already have enough of those here in Konohagakure. Great…'

Kankuro looked at her, shocked, "_D-demo aka_-"

The blond haired girl put her hand over his mouth and dragged him away. She looked back at Shizen, laughing nervously, "_Aa, sumimasen_, my _otootosan_ can be a bit foolish at times."

She looked at her brother, her eyes filled with hate, "_Ikuzo_, Kankuro."

Kankuro snapped out of his trance, "_Sumimasen_, Temari-san." He regained his composure, slightly.

Keiko dragged her twin sister off into the room, following Temari and Kankuro.

The only ones who remained in the hall were Shizen and the red head.

The two of their eyes met. Shizen winced, 'His eyes look… so sad. And full of…murderous intent.' She stared at him, her dark blue ones looking into his light aquamarine ones.

Shizen blinked, "_Nani no namae deska_?"

He smirked slightly, "Sabaku no…Gaara. _Soshite_ _anata ka_?" (And you?)

She smiled, "Hotamae, Shizen. _Hajimemashite_."

Gaara nodded, "Hn." The two walked in together and went their separate ways.

Miko and Keiko were waiting at the door for Shizen. Shizen walked past them.

Miko looked over at her, "Nani, Shizen-chan?"

Shizen shook her head, "_Betsu ni desu_." (Nothing particular.) She motioned with her finger for them to follow her into the crowd of people. "_Ikuzo_."

**oOo**

**Yes, Kankuro-san likes Shizen-san... along with 50 of the Konohagakure population. Yes, Miko-chan loves Kankuro-san. Yes, this was a stupid chapter. Yes, Gaara and Shizen did not do any kissy kissy goo goo stuff yet. I know that already. Jeez...**


	3. 2: Meeting the Rookie Nine

**I have finally returned! After like... forever I have finally updated! I am totally swamped right now so don't expect another chapter anytime soon... on the otherhand... ENJOY!

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 2: Meeting the Rookie Nine

Shizen looked around her; she was absolutely stunned. The twins (for a change) were speechless.

Shizen swore, 'I didn't expect THAT many people to attend the Chuunin exams!' She mentioned for her team to walk towards the back.

Shizen looked at everyone, trying to let her surroundings soak into her mind. She noted that her team, Lee's, Gaara's, and the 'Rookie Nine' were some of the youngest here! She shivered when she looked at Genin in their mid 30s _still_ trying to take the test.

She gulped, 'Is it _really_ that hard?_ Iie kudasai_!' (Please no!)

Three other passed by her, "Lee-chan?" She gazed at the tall individual with black hair styled into a bowl cut fashion and flamboyant green spandex.

'_Soshite_ Tenten-chan _to_ Neji-san, too,' she smirked, looking at the two others in his team: Tenten was the only kunoichi of the sannin and was their 'weapons specialist'. She wore her brunette hair in two buns on top her head and was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and slacks. Neji was the 'genius' of the group and stuck out the most because of the Hyuuga trademark lavender-white eyes.

Tenten smiled brightly at her, "Shizen-chan!" She hugged her purple haired friend tightly. "_Shibaraku desu ne_! _Ogenki desu ka_?" (I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?)

Shizen laughed, "_Sumimasen_, Tenten! Naoko-sensei has been whipping us into shape for the Chuunin exams so I don't have time for anything except train."

Tenten nodded, "_Aa_, I know what you mean."

Lee grinned at her, "_Yosh_! Shizen-chan, I greatly want to fight you."

Shizen nodded, "_Ee,_ I'll look forward to it, Lee." She hugged him lightly, laughing when she saw him blush.

Neji looked at her, "Have you improved?" A small smile played upon his face.

Shizen arched an eyebrow, her arms folded across her chest, "Have you?"

Neji smirked, "We'll just see, _ne_?" He walked away, chuckling.

"Neji!" Tenten ran after him, leaving Lee behind.

Lee leaned closer to her, "Be careful about that Uchiha Sasuke from the Rookie Nine." He looked at her seriously, "He has the Sharingan."

She nodded, "_Ee_, I've heard about that. I'll go check them out. _Ja ne_, Lee-chan!"

Lee was about to turn around, "_Kaerimasu_, Shizen-chan!" (Come back!)

She stopped, "Nani?"

Lee whispered into her ear, "Say '_ohayoo_' to Sakura-san for me, _kudasai_!"

Shizen chuckled, "_Hai_."

* * *

Shizen walked over towards where the Rookie Nine were gathering. 

Kabuto looked up at her and bowed slightly, she gave him a slight smile.

She scanned them over, one by one, groaning, 'They don't look so special to me.'

A small, self conscious girl with pink hair looked over at her, "Shizen-san!" Her green eyes looked happy.

Shizen looked up, "_Ohayoo_, Sakura-san. Lee-chan told me to say '_ohayoo_' to you."

Sakura grumbled, looking away.

Ino pushed Sakura out of the way, "Ahhh! Shizen-san! _Ohayoo!_"

Shizen frowned, "Oh, it's you Ino."

Ino's face fell, 'Does she think I'm annoying?'

Naruto looked over at the girls, "_Nan-de_?"

Shizen sighed, 'He seems like Mr. Fashionable, my eyes are practically crying because of that blinding orange. Ick.'

Naruto continued to stare at her, "_Anata!_"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Hmm?"

"Who are you?"

"_Watashi wa Hotamae Shizen. Soshite anata ka_?" (And you?)

Naruto pointed to himself, grinning largely, "_Watashi wa_ Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the greatest hokage, _'tebayo_!"

Shizen chuckled, shaking her head, 'Big dream for such a lost cause.'

She turned to a certain angsty genin, "Oi, you with the chicken hair."

Sasuke boredly glanced at her, "…?"

Ino and Sakura furiously looked at Shizen.

Sakura bit her lip, not wanting to hit her friend, 'Who does she think she is insulting Sasuke-kun like that!"

Ino scowled, "That bitch! How dare she! I'll get her for that!"

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun, _ne_?" she smirked.

She scanned his appearance, 'Hmm… he may have a lot of fangirls and have an attitude, but apart from that… he doesn't seem too awesome."

She turned her back to them, "_Ja ne,_ Rookie-_tachi_!"

Shikamaru watched her disappear into the crowd, 'What's with her?"

Hinata twiddled her thumbs, "Sh-she's st-strong."

Kiba looked up, "_Nan deska_, Hinata?"

She blushed, "_Betsu ni desu_, Kiba-kun." (Nothing.)

Naruto looked at the crowd, 'Humph, they don't look so bad… I can take 'em!'

He smirked, pointing to the multitude of people, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you, _datebayo_! Got that?!"

Sasuke shook his head, "_Dobe_."

* * *

Kankuro smirked, "That's the guy we met a while ago." 

Temari nodded, "Weak dogs bark the loudest." She grinned evilly.

* * *

Tenten sighed, "_Baka._" 

Neji looked up, "Looks like he's in good spirits."

Lee nodded, "_Hai_! He's burning with passion."

Neji turned to him, "Maybe you didn't beat them enough… Lee."

Shizen looked up, her head buried in her arms. She looked across at Lee and sighed, "_Baka no_! Does he want to die today?"

Keiko nodded, "He shouldn't anger all of the Genin here, or he'll have a black eye by _ashita_." (Tomorrow.)

Miko fiddled with her hair, sighing, "_Kore kara_, it'll start to get harder for them." (Starting now.)

Tenten grinned, "_Ee_, let's see how they do, _ne_?"

Neji couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The Sound Ninja looked in the Rookie Nine's direction and made their way over stealthily.

* * *

Kankuro blinked, 'Something's here.' He began to unravel his puppet. 

Gaara put a hand in front, stopping him, as if to say, 'Just watch.'

Shizen sat up, "_Nan deska_?"

The Genin hopefuls watched as the Otogakure sannin attacked Kabuto.

Shizen shuddered as Kabuto throw up on the ground, 'That attack… what was that?'

Neji and Lee had noticed it, too.

"There must be some sort of trick," Lee said.

Keiko nodded, "_Ee_, how else could they have done it?"

Out of nowhere, there was a blast of smoke.

"_Urusai_, you punks!" Came a voice.

As the smoke cleared, Shizen saw a bunch of shinobi in grey attire and an apparent leader with a black coat.

"I am your examiner for the 1rst round of the Chuunin exams. Morino Ibiki-da."

Shizen evilly smirked, 'So, they're finally going to begin_, ne?_'

* * *

**The dividers work again... _Yosh!_**


	4. 3: Frustration and Torment

**Aaah! This chapter took forever! Enjoy-dattebayo!

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 3: Frustration and Torment: Part 1 of the Chuunin Exams!

Shizen sighed, looking down at her test.

'_Kuso_… I never expected this. A written test? _Take… take…_'

She looked up, Ibiki was about to announce the rules of the exams, 'Damn.'

"You are all given ten points at the start - the written exam has ten questions each worth one point. This is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, a point will be deducted." He paused, "The pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's points."

Shizen gasped, '_Kuso_! So if one of us tanks the test… we could all fail!'

He continued, "If an examiner determines that you cheated during the test… you will lose two points. So, some people will be forced to leave without their test being graded."

Shizen uncomfortably crossed her legs, groaning slightly. Gaara looked at her suspiciously.

"Those who cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. You are all trying to become Chuunin - act like the first-rate ninja you strive to be!"

Keiko smirked, 'Humph, this'll be a breeze, _ne,_ Miko_-onna kyoodai_?'

"Oh, and if any one person gets a zero, the whole team will fail."

Sasuke and Sakura swore, 'We're screwed…'

Naruto shivered, 'I have the feeling someone wants to kill me!'

"The last problem will be 45 minutes after the test begins. You have one hour for the exam – _hajimeru_!" (Begin!)

* * *

Shizen swore, 'These make little to no sense! How in the world are we supposed to answer these… wait! _Yata_! They _want_ us to cheat! How else are we going to get the answers?' She smirked, 'Oh Miko-chan!'

Shizen closed her eyes, concentrating hard, **/Miko-chan! Can you hear me?/ **

**/Ee, Shizen-chan. I have almost all of the answers, there's a wiz kid behind me and I'm tapping into his thoughts./** Miko answered back.

Shizen smiled, **/_Yata! Arigato,_ Miko-chan!/ **She put her pencil to the paper and began to write the answer to number one. '_Yosh_! The telepathy was a success!'

Suddenly, Keiko's voice blasted into her head.

**/SHIZEN-CHAN! HELP ME! I DON'T GET A SINGLE WORD! I NEED YOU!/**

Shizen swore, **/Keiko! Urusai!/**

**/It's too hard!/**

Shizen rolled her eyes, **/It's a test to see how well we cheat – ever wonder why he said they would only deduct two points if you tried to cheat?/**

Keiko gasped, **/_Aa, so ka!_ _Yosh!_/**

Shizen shook her head, '_Baka…nani_?' She looked over to her right to see a familiar redhead.

'It's that boy from before… hmmm, doesn't look like he has that much right now. What about over here…' She looked over on her left. '_Yata!_ Score!'

**/Oi, Miko-chan! Tap into the brainwaves of the kid on my left, _doozo_!/**

Shizen sighed, 'I wish I could, but I can't… Miko-chan and Keiko-chan have to teach me someday…'

Miko succeeded/**Shizen-chan! The answer to number 8 is…/**

A kunai whizzed onto a person's desk, Shizen laughed, "Someone got caught," she sang.

Gaara looked over at her, 'Hn…why is she so familiar?'

Shizen returned to her test, **/Aa, last problem! Miko-chan?'**

**/Hai! The answer is…/**

Shizen wrote it down, glancing casually at Gaara, smirking, 'Looks like he's doing pretty fine… wonder how Tenten-chan and Lee-chan are doing…' She stared up at the ceiling and smirked, '_Aa_… Tenten-chan's using the lights I see, clever.'

"_Yosh_!" Came a voice.

Shizen wrote down the last character, "_Nande? Baka_." She muttered under her breath.

"I will now give the 10th problem!"

Keiko bit her lip, 'Crap… what is it?' She gripped her pencil tight.

"But before I say the final question, there will be one special rule for this final question – "

Kankuro came into the room.

Ibiki looked at him, "Looks like your little puppet show went to waste."

He gasped, 'He knows!'

"Well, sit down."

Kankuro shrugged, passing Temari and dropping a small pill unto her desk.

"I will now explain," Ibiki announced. "This is… a hopeless rule. First, you are all going to choose whether to take the 10th problem or not."

Temari gasped, "What happens if we choose not to take the 10th problem?"

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words… you'll fail and your teammates will fail along with you."

Uproar arose in the classroom.

"_Soshite_… here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will… lose the privilege to take the Chuunin exams, forever!"

Shizen swore, '_Nani ka?_ Forever? _Kuso…_'

Kiba stood up in outrage, saying that the person who took over the Chuunin exams last year should be here.

Ibiki laughed, "You were unlucky. This year, I rule. But that is why I have given you the choice, those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that."

Shizen closed her eyes, trying to concentrate, '_Shhsha_! We're screwed either way… _demo_… what is the last question?!?!?!'

"Let us begin: those who will not be taking this 10th question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers, we will ask you to leave."

Shizen watched the idiots one by one raise their hands, "_Bakas_."

Naruto stood up after raising his hand, "Screw you'ttebayo! Even if I remain a Genin, I'll find a way to become Hokage… I'm not scared!'

Shizen watched as he sat down, smiling lightly.

Ibiki asked again, "I will ask one more time… this is the chance that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is your chance."

Shizen smirked, 'Naruto-san seems to have encouraged everyone… heh, _baka._'

She looked around, '78_, ne?_ Not bad.'

"Nice determination. _Dewa_… for the First Exam, everyone here… passes!"

Sakura stood up, "_Nani_? We pass already? What about the 10th question?"

Ibiki laughed, "There was no such thing to begin with! Or… you can call the two-choice question the 10th question."

Temari shouted, "So all of the other questions, were a waste?!"

Ibiki shook his head, "No, it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose- to test each individuals information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?" Temari asked.

"First, this test's purposes lies in the 1st rule… your pass or fail decision is base don your three person teams. Given that, we gave you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try not to be a burden to your team. But these test problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, much people here came to the conclusion, 'I have to cheat.' In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two Chuunins, who knew the answers, to be the targets of the cheating. But those who just cheated like fools, failed. Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields…"

Ibiki took off his hitai-ate like bandana to reveal grotesque scars, holes, and veins, "Information is contested with the lives of people."

Shizen cringed, 'How awful… he looks like a torture victim."

Ibiki hid his scars once again, "Information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a 3rd person will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this: getting incorrect information can cause damage to your teammates and your village. So, we made you gather information in the form of cheating and we kicked off those you lacked in that field."

Temari looked up, still confused, "_Demo_, I still can't agree to the last question."

"This 10th question was the main question of this exam. I'll explain. The 10th question was a 'take-or-not-to-take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it, failed with their teams. If you chose to take it, and could not answer it… your right to take the exams would have been taken away forever."

He walked around the room, "How about this two-choice problem: Let's assume that you have all become Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps set up by them. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is… no.

"Some missions carry risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation… that is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation; those who give up when given the chance because there is a next hear, and let their minds sway towards an uncertain future; fools who only carry a light of determination like that have no right to become Chuunin – that is what I believe.

"I am saying that you here have chosen the right answer for the difficult 10th question. You can deal with the difficulties that you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first Exam of the Chuunin selection ends now! I wish you luck."

Suddenly, the window smashed.

A person with purple hair showed herself, "_Antatachi_! There's no time to be happy. I am the 2nd Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next Exam! Follow me!"

Everyone stared- shocked.

Shizen's eyebrow twitched, "_Nani dare ka_?" (Who is that?)

Ibiki whispered to her, "Grasp the atmosphere."

Anko turned to him, "You let 26 teams pass? The First Exam has been too soft."

"If seems there are a lot of excellent students this time," he countered.

Anko sighed, "Oh well… I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next Exam."

She evilly smirked, "I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else so ask your Jounin-no-sensei about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

* * *

"_Nande_? Where are we?" Miko asked.

Anko smiled, "This is where the Second Exam will be held: The 44th training area, also called… **The Forest of Death."**

* * *

**LIK OMFG CLIFFHANGER?!?11one9111one/:pl;,one**


	5. 4: Stargazing

**_Arigato gozaimasu_, Nica-chan! Thanks for being my beta reader! ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 4: Stargazing

Shizen, Miko, and Keiko were leaping from tree to tree. They had just entered the Forest of Death.

Shizen stopped abruptly atop a large branch, mentioning for them to come to a halt.

Keiko landed next to her, "_Nani_, Shizen-chan?"

Shizen sensed someone was there, "Quick! Go into the bushes. _Ima!_" (Now!)

As soon as they jumped down and made a wild dash to the bushes, another group walked past. Shizen let out a relieved sigh, the group was oblivious that they were there.

Miko looked at her team, **/Now what? We can't stay here forever, you know./**

Shizen crouched down/**We wait, and strike when the time is right./** She smiled an evil smirk.

* * *

After about a few minutes of patiently waiting, Shizen gave the word, **/_Ima!_/**

They jumped swiftly out and into the trees. The group leader turned around, confused.

'It was just a squirrel, I guess,' he thought and continued to look around, paranoia beginning to flood into his mind.

Miko began to do hand signs for a jutsu, but Shizen stopped her, shaking her head, "_Iie_, not now. We don't want anyone to see our jutsus yet… I'll handle this."

Shizen went back into the shadows just to make sure no one could see her, she put her hands into a 'Tiger' molding chakra position, "_Jigokugan!_" (Hell's Eyes.) Shizen's eyes went from being a flaming ocean blue to dark piercing green with slit-like pupils.

The team, by chance, happened to look directly in her direction. The team leader dropped their scroll.

He began to shake, something was piercing into the very depths of his soul, he looked at his group members – they were experiencing the same thing. Suddenly, they all cracked, and dashed off screaming and yelling, "_Yamete, yamete_!" (Stop, stop!)

Shizen sighed, her eyes going back to their normal blue color, she casually brushed some of her purple hair out of her eyes behind her ear, "_Take, take_…" She shook her head, "I didn't even use one of my basic attacks. Hn, _shigata ga nai desu_."

Keiko jumped down and picked up the moon white scroll to go with their obsidian black one, "Humph, that was almost too easy."

Miko shook her head, "_Baka_, it's not over yet…"

Keiko was confused, "_Nande?_"

Miko gave a twisted smile, "We're not the only ones in this forest…"

* * *

Shizen sighed, "We have plenty of time left, let's make camp and rest."  
Miko nodded and the three were off.

After a while of searching, they came to an open clearing of trees, and saw a river.

Keiko looked around, "Look's good enough to me, let's stay here. Any objections?" She looked around, Shizen shook her head.

Miko sat down on a rock, fixing her messy bun into a more stylish one with pins, "I'm fine here."

Keiko smiled, "So, it's settled then." She walked out onto the riverbank and looked around, "It's so peaceful here, _ne_ Shizen-chan?"

She looked back, worried slightly when she didn't get an answer, "Shizen-chan?"

Shizen was lying against a tree, deep in thought, 'What will part three be like?'

"Shizen-chan?" Keiko asked again.

Shizen snapped out of it, "_N-nani_?"

Keiko shook her head, "_Betsu ni desu_." (It's nothing.)

Shizen was just about to take a nap when she heard a rustling noise. She turned around, her hand going into her kunai holster.

She somewhat gasped when she saw who it was, 'It's the _Suna -no-shinobi-da_ from before! _Doshite?_'

Temari came out of the trees first. She looked around, "_Ano_… _sumimasen_! Is this your camp? We'll leave if you don't want us." She looked back at Kankuro and Gaara, ready to tell them that they would have to find another place to camp.

She swore, '_Kuso_, she'll probably make us leave because we're going to go against each other in the Chuunin Exams… _Kuso_… I didn't think about that.'

Much to Temari's relief, Shizen shook her head, "_Iie_, we don't mind." She looked back at her group to see if there were any objections – there were none.

Temari bowed slightly, "_Arigato gozaimasu_. Gaara, Kankuro! _Koi!_"

Shizen went back to her place against the tree again, "_Mendo na_… it's that Kankuro again… _take, take_.' (Ta-ke is like 'tsk.')

Miko sat up, 'Kankuro-kun _ka_?' (AN: Hah! So many K's! I love K's, how 'bout you?)

She sighed dreamily, 'Ahh, Kankuro-kun! _Aishiteru desu_!'

Gaara and Kankuro now came out of the clearing. Kankuro looked at Shizen, about to flirt with her, but then stopped, remembering her reaction.

Gaara looked over at her, his mind still puzzled, 'Shizen… Shizen… Where have I heard that name before?' He clutched his fist, this thing in his mind was driving him insane.

Shizen looked up, 'Something's troubling him… he's so familiar…but where?'

_(Flashback) We are at the Hotamae Estate_

_Hotaru had stopped by to see her that day, 'her' being Shizen. She looked up from crying, "Hotaru-sama?"_

_Hotaru bowed her head, "_Sumimasen_, Shizen-chan. _Gomen nasai_ about…"_

_Shizen sniffled, her blue eyes weren't the same, something had changed in them, instead of being a playful glimmer, they now burned with a hateful blaze, "_Iie, _don't worry about me, Hotaru-sama. How was your mission?" The young girl sniffled again._

_Hotaru now sat down beside her, "I met a boy about one year your junior, he had eyes just like yours."_

_Shizen gasped, "Really? _Dare ka?_"_

_Hotaru paused, "_Sabaku no_…"_

_(End Flashback)_

Shizen cursed, 'I don't remember what his name was! _Kuso_…'

Temari looked at her, "I don't remember you telling me what your name was, what is it?"

Shizen walked over, "Hotamae Shizen_, soshite_ _anata ka_?"

Temari's dark turquoise eyes glimmered darkly, "Temari."

Shizen nodded, smiling, "Temari… I won't forget that."

Kankuro walked over to Miko, "_Ano… nani no namae deska_?"

Miko was so embarrassed, she almost forgot to breath, "M-M-Mi-k-k-ko."

Kankuro nodded, "Hmmm… Miko… I always liked that name."

Miko blushed darkly, Keiko sheepishly grinned out on the water, 'Look at her… she fancies him! Aww,_ kawaii_! They would make a perfect couple.'

* * *

The teams decided to eat together. Keiko had caught some fish and roasted them over a fire.

Keiko looked them over, "Almost done… just a few minutes."

Temari and Shizen looked up. Kankuro smacked his lips, "Good! I'm starving." Gaara sighed, "Hn."

* * *

After dinner, Miko and Keiko went off to go take a walk and Temari and Kankuro polished and fussed over their weapons – that left Shizen and Gaara, who were out sitting on the rocks.

Shizen threw a small stone out onto the water, watching her reflection shift in the water. She looked at the girl staring back at her and threw another stone in, connecting with the face. She heaved a great sigh and looked up at the stars. She smiled, "It's a full moon tonight," she said aloud.

Gaara nodded, "_Ee_."

'It was a night like this when…' Shizen clutched another rock tightly. '_Iie_… I shouldn't think about that.' She threw the rock into the water with a plunk. She blinked hard, 'Don't cry now, Shizen! You wuss.'

Gaara looked over at her, "Something troubling you?"

She shook her head, "_Betsu ni_, Gaara-san."

He looked back at the sky, "Hn."

She looked up again, "You ever look at the stars when you were a child?"

"_Ee._"

'Many times,' he thought to himself.

She grinned, "It's relaxing, _ne_?"

Gaara nodded, "_Ee… ee…_"

'I always did when I was a child, since I didn't have any friends, I just stared up at the sky to pass time by… it _was_ relaxing. It was one of the few things that made me…'

"_Yukai_," Gaara said.(Happy.)

Shizen looked over at him, "_Nande_?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"I see," she looked up again.

"Shizen-chan!" A voice said in the distance.

Shizen glanced back, "They're back."

* * *

Soon it was nighttime, Shizen had fallen asleep on the rock where she had stargazed with Gaara.

She soon found that she couldn't fall asleep, she got up slowly and noticed that Temari, Kankuro, Miko, and Keiko were all fast asleep next to the burnt out fire. She looked over to her side, "Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"You can't sleep either, _ne_?"

He winced, "Something like that."

Shizen could tell that he was hiding something, "Or maybe you just…can't."

Gaara stiffened when she uttered the word 'can't' from her mouth.

She smiled sadly, "It's alright, I can't sleep much either… after what happened…"

He gave a very slight, small smile, from the looks of his eyes, you could tell he understood her pain.

"_Ee_," he said, nodding. "The same happened to me…"

She smiled, closing her eyes, "Then we have something in common then."

He nodded, "_Ee_."

'_Ee.'_

* * *

**Aww... _kawaii, ne? _Chapter 5 and 6 will be up as soon as Nica-chan finishes reading them... IT'S ABOUT TO GET GOOD! Especially Chapter 7... Can you say Shizen-sama fight scene? x3 I can**


	6. 5: Hokage's Message

**xP To that _baka_ who said I should use less Japanese words... SCREW YOU. It's Japanese originally so OF COURSE I'll use them... Ick.**

**Otherwords, enjoy!!!

* * *

Eyes Like Fire**

Chapter 5: Hokage's Message

Shizen finally went to sleep lying on the rocks after a while. Gaara watched her sleeping.

'Sometimes I wish that I could dream… What's dreaming like?' he thought and looked up at the sky. 'What are dreams? Why do we have them?' He asked himself these questions while Shizen slept away.

_(Dream Sequence)_

_Shizen looked around, "_Nan desho_?" She shook her head, feeling suddenly dizzy. She smiled, it was a field of flowers that went on as far as the eye could see. She peacefully sat down and plucked one out of the ground._

_She gasped, dropping it to the ground – the flower was a tiger lily._

_Shizen's heart stopped, she gripped her head tightly with her hands, shrieking in pain, _"YAMETE! YAMETE! YAAAAMEEEETEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

_(End dream)_

Shizen felt a hand gently shake her, "Shizen-san?"

Shizen woke up, panting. She felt cold sweat stream down her neck, "Nan-de?" She asked breathlessly.

Temari looked at Shizen, somewhat concerned, "Shizen-san, _daijobu_?"

Shizen nodded, smiling fakely, "Just a bad dream, don't worry, Temari-san."

Temari sighed, "All right… if you say so. We'll be leaving now, if you don't mind. _Arigato_ for your kindness."

"_Do itashimashite_," Shizen smiled. (Don't mention it.) "_Sayonara, Suna-tachi_!"

Kankuro looked over his shoulder, "_Ja ne_, I'll be looking forward to fighting you."

Miko nodded, "Mm, _anata soshite_." (You too.)

Gaara walked over to the trees.

Shizen yelled, "Gaara!"

He stopped, not turning around.

Shizen chuckled, "_Sayonara_."

"_Ee_."

Shizen watched the sand shinobi until they disappeared behind the trees. She stretched, "We might as well go, too."

Keiko nodded, "_Hai,_ I'm not hungry either so we can leave immediately."

"So, _ikuzo_!" Shizen announced, the sannin jumping up into the forest.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were leaping through the Forest of Death.

Neji suddenly came to a halt.

Lee stopped right beside him, "_Nan deska_, Neji-san?"

"_Byakugan_!" Neji shouted, looking around. "Someone's following us." He saw with the _Byakugan_ what was behind them.

Tenten worriedly glanced at him, "_Nani_?"

Neji chuckled, eyes back to normal, "It's just Shizen-san and her group."

Lee grinned, "_Yosh_! Shizen-chan and her group have survived the test of Glorious Youth!" Tears of joy streamed down his eyes, "_Do subarashi desu_!" (How wonderful!)

Tenten hit Lee on the head, "Lee! Not so loud!" She muttered, "_Baka_," under her breath.

It wasn't long until Keiko, Miko, and Shizen had caught up with Team Gai.

Miko gasped as Lee, Neji, and Tenten came into range, "_Ohayo _Tenten-san, Lee-san, Neji-san!"

Shizen smirked, "_Konnichi wa_, Gai-_tachi_."

Team Naoko came to a sudden halt.

Neji looked them over, "Hmm…. Looks like you all had an easy night."

Keiko laughed, "_Ee_, didn't you?"

Lee winced, "To certain extents… one could say."

Shizen frowned, "Lee-chan! You have a cut on your cheek."

Lee looked up, "_Ya_!" (Oh!) He laughed nervously, rubbing it, "It is just a scratch, Shizen-chan. Nothing to stop THE POWER OF YOUTH!" He did a 'Nice Guy' pose. Everyone sighed, sporting anime sweat drops.

Shizen shook her head, "_Yare, yare_, Lee-chan! What are we going to do with you?" (I think yare, yare means my, my… I THINK.)

The six laughed.

* * *

The six looked up at the large red building.

"Oi, Neji-san?" Shizen looked up.

"Hn?"

"Is that the building we're supposed to enter?"

Lee shrugged, "I guess so. Let us enter together, _ne_?"

* * *

The two groups entered into a room. Tenten read the message on the wall above, "If you do not posses Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not posses Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of something something, it shall lead you on your way."

Miko absorbed the passage, "It's… a riddle."

Tenten nodded, "_Ee_, but what does it mean?"

"Should we open both scrolls?" Lee asked thoughtfully.

Neji nodded, he opened the Heaven scroll and Lee the Earth; Miko opened up the Earth scroll and Keiko the Heaven.

Lee was confused at the contents, "_Nani_?"

Neji looked at it, "It's a _kuchiyose _inscription! Drop them!"

The four dropped them to the floor, stepping back nervously.

A cloud of smoke formed and two elder chuunin looked back at them, "Yo."

The taller one looked at the smaller one and sighed, "I'll let you take care of this." He popped! away.

"_Anata! Nani no namae deska_!" Miko demanded.

He shook his hand, "My name doesn't matter, I have a message for you… six." He looked around, smirking, "You all pass the second exam!"

Miko, Keiko, and Tenten screamed with joy; Neji nodded; Shizen smiled; and Lee jumped up in victory, "_Yata!_"

Neji looked up at the mural, "Do you by any chance, know what that means?" He pointed to it.

The chuunin smirked larger, "That's the second part of my message."

Keiko was confused, "Second-"

Miko finished, "Part?"

He nodded, "_Ee_. Hokage-sama wrote that mural, it's the things you should keep in mind as a Chuunin. The "Heaven" refers to the head of a person and the "Earth" the body. So… if you are weak in the brain, you should study more and prepare for missions and if you are weak in the body, you should train yourself everyday. That's basically what it means."

Lee smiled, "_Aa, so ka_!"

"If you are strong in both fields, you will succeed in your missions."

Tenten shook her head, "But what about that missing letter… over there." She pointed to its direction.

The man laughed, "Oh, that's the letter that represents being a Chuunin. It was the 'human' letter that was on the scrolls."

She smiled, "I see."

He turned to face the other direction, "Now all you have is the third part of these exams. But be careful, people have died in this part of the exams. _Ja ne_." He disappeared.

* * *

Later, all of the teams were escorted into a large arena room, where they faced their teachers and the Hokage.

Anko looked at them all, "Congratulations in passing the second part of the Chuunin exams!"

Shizen looked around her, 'There are still so many people left!'

Naoko stood beside Gai and Kakashi, she smiled inwardly, 'I knew they all could make it.' She swept some of her dark orange-red hair behind her ear. 'I knew it.'

Miko looked around, 'Aa! Kankuro-kun! I hope I'll be able to see some of his techniques!'

Shizen smirked, "So all the Rookie-_tachi_ made it, _ne_?" She looked at Lee, who was right beside her. "This'll be fun, _ne,_ Lee-chan?"

Lee smiled, "_Hai_, Shizen-chan! I can barely contain my Youth within me, I am about to explode!" He grinned, "I also want to fight you, Shizen-chan."

Shizen was surprised, "Really?"

Lee nodded, "_Ee_, it has been quite some time since we last spared with each other and I am looking forward to seeing your moves."

Shizen nodded, "_Hai_, yours as well, Lee-chan."

Anko broke up the talking, "Hokage-sama will now explain the next part of the exams."

He stepped forward, looking at all of them, "The Third Exam will now begin, but before I explain, there is something I would like to go over with you all. It is the true purpose of the exams. Why we do a joint exam with allied nations. 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of ninja.' Do not let these reasons deceive you. This 'exam', so to speak, is the epitome of war between allied nations."

Tenten looked at him, "_Nani_?"

Sarutobi continued, "If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, these countries decided to choose a place to fight – that is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exams."

Naruto looked forward, "_Nande 'ttebayo_! We're doing this to select Chuunins?"

"_Ee_, this exam does examine those who are worthy of a Chuunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place ninja fight and carry out their country's dignity. In this Chuunin exam, feudal lords and famous people for various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villagers and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significance in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and posses excellent military power to adjacent countries. In other words, they put foreign pressure on them."

Kiba stepped forward, "So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?"

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power and a ninja's true power is only born in a life-or-death battle. This exam is also to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin exams because of it."

Tenten spoke out, "But why do you say it's to promote good relationships?"

"I told you at the beginning not to get confused with that. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… That is the good relation in the world of ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and your village's dignity."

Gaara sighed, "I don't care, tell us the details of these life-or-death exams."

Shizen gasped, 'Gaara…'

"Then I will now begin the explanation of the third exam, but…"

Hayate jumped in front of Sarutobi, "_Sumimasen_, Hokage-sama. I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

The Hokage nodded, "Please do."

Hayate stood up, "_Minna-san_, it's nice to meet you. _Minna-san_, before the Third Exam, there's something I want you all to do," Hayate paused, trying to overcome his coughing fit.

Shizen winced, 'Sounds like he has some fatal lung disease…'

When he finally stopped coughing, he continued, "Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance into the Third Exam's main battle."

Everyone was shocked.

Sakura looked at him, puzzled, "Sensei! I don't get the meaning of Preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?"

Hayate sighed, "In this case, I guess the first and second exams were too easy, but I don't know. There are too many examinees left."

Shizen nodded, 'He has a point, Anko-sama said that she would get rid of at least half of the teams, I don't see half gone.' She looked around.

"According to Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam. As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the Third Exam, so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time, as well. So, those who aren't feeling well can quit after hearing the explanation. Please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

Shizen was shocked, "Immediately?!"

* * *

**O CLIFFHANGER!**


	7. 6: Genjutsu Sisters

**O.O _Yare, yare... _no need to get so upset. Though I must say that I don't care that it is hard for you to retain Spainish words 'o Gaara's girl, I cannot say that I will NOT use less Japanese words... in fact, if I learn some more, I will end up using... MORE! Eeeh... yeah. That's just the way things go... **

**ENJOY!

* * *

Eyes Like Fire**

Chapter 6: Genjutsu Sisters: The Shizu-_tachi_ Strike!

Hayate looked at Shizen, "_Hai_, immediately."

Shizen frowned, 'Lots of people here haven't even recovered from their battles in the Forest of Death! How are we supposed to fight?' She was about to voice her opinions aloud, but decided to hold her tongue.

"_Ya,_ I forgot to mention this, but from here on out, you will have one-on-one battles, so please withdraw if you wish."

Lee went into a 'Nice Guy' pose, '_Iie_! I will not withdraw. Gai-sensei, I will become a Chuunin, and make you proud! I will protect my _nindo_!'

Keiko looked at Lee, "Lee, _daijobu ka_?"

Lee stopped, blushing, "_Ee… boku wa daijobu desu_."

Shizen laughed, 'Lee-chan seems to be in high spirits today. Hopefully we won't have to face each other in the Preliminaries… I would feel horrible if I won and he wouldn't be able to go on, and probably he would feel bad if he knocked out me, too.'

Kabuto raised his hand out of nowhere, "_Ano_… _boku wa yamerukimasu_." (Uhh… I quit.)

Hayate nodded, and looked through his clipboard of papers, "You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun, _desu ne_? You may leave then."

"_Hai_."

Kabuto walked out of the room, 'It's your turn to watch now, Orochimaru-sama.' He smirked evilly and disappeared into the shadows.

Hayate coughed once more, "May I assume that no more people wish to retire?"

He looked around and saw no one objected, "Then, let's start the Preliminary Exams. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Since we have 26 people, there will be 13 matches – the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam.

"There are no rules. You will fight the other person until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, I will judge that the match is over. I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…" He nodded for Anko to open up the screens.

Anko turned around and announced into her headset, "Open it." As soon as she gave the word, stone slabs were pulled away to reveal a giant screen.

Hayate continued, "…will be this electric bulletin board. It will randomly display the names of the two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

Everyone looked up at the screen that suddenly turned yellow.

Shizen sighed, 'Not me, _kudasai_. I don't want to be first.'

It was Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Those whose names are displayed, please step forward," Hayate announced.

The two stepped forward.

"The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. We will now begin the first match. Everyone except the two fighters, please move up there." He pointed to the two stage areas above the arena.

All of the Genin began to climb the stairs. The Sound-Nin and Suna-Nin went to the left and the Leaf-Nin went to the right.

Shizen and her group went beside Lee and his group.

Miko smiled, "Naoko-sensei!" She ran over to hug her beloved teacher.

Naoko laughed, "_Yare, yare_, Miko-san… don't use up all of your energy on me now." She looked at all of them, "I'm proud that you all made it to the Preliminaries."

Keiko smiled, "_Arigato, sensei_."

Gai looked at her, tears of joy flowing out of his eyes, "Such a beautiful teacher-student relationship! It melts my heart!"

Naoko sighed, "Gai-senpai, still the same as always I see."

He gave her a devilish look, "Naoko-sama, my students will give yours a run for their money."

She grinned, "We'll see about that, Gai-senpai. Just watch the match."

All eyes were on the two fighters below.

Shizen smirked, 'Let's see how great and mighty this Uchiha Sasuke-kun really is, heh.'

Hayate looked at the two, "Begin."

Shizen soaked the battle in, she gasped, 'He absorbs chakra with his hands! _Take, take…_' She smirked, 'Maybe Sasuke-kun isn't as good as he looks.'

The battle raged on, Yoroi grabbed hold of Sasuke's head and sucked chakra out of him.

Lee frowned, 'Sasuke-kun…'

* * *

Sasuke finally had won his battle, doing a blatant rip off of one of Lee's _Lotus_ attacks.

The next match was Zaku Abumi and Shino… Shino obviously won with his chakra devouring bugs.

Finally, the bulletin announced for Miko to go up.

Miko smiled, "_Yata_! Who am I going up against?"

She looked up at the screen, 'Shizu Miko vs. Sabarashi Nodo.'

Naoko gulped, 'Sabarashi Nodo-kun…' She gasped, 'That's one of Tama-sama's students!'

Miko was about to jump down, when Naoko stopped her, "_Ki o tsukete, kudasai."_

Miko looked back at her sensei, nodding, "_Ee, arigato gozaimasu_, Naoko-sensei."

Miko faced her opponent, she gulped. He was very tall and had dark green hair and dull black eyes.

Hayate looked at them, "The third match of the Preliminaries will now…" He put his hand down, "Begin."

Nodo disappeared, Miko gasped, 'That's almost even faster than Lee without weights on!' He suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her hard in the stomach, making her cough up blood. She was sent flying into the wall behind her. She winced in pain.

Keiko gasped, "Miko-_onna kyoodai_!"

Shizen bit her lip, 'Get up, Miko-chan! Get up!'

Much to Shizen's relief, Miko finally got up. She spit out some blood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She smirked, "_Sumimasen_, I underestimated you." She looked him straight in the eyes, "The real fun starts now."

Miko molded chakra, "_Ikuzo_ – _Yumeike Kozui no jutsu_!" (Dream Pond Memory Technique)

Nodo gasped, "I-I can't m-move…"

**/Just give up, Nodo-kun…/**

Nodo gasped, 'Who is that?'

**/It's me, Nodo-kun… Shizu Miko… I'm inside you… well your mind, but still inside you./**

He smirked, 'That's some technique.'

**/_Arigato_, Nodo-kun! Now… _itai! Nani?_**/ Miko winced, 'What's happening? Why isn't the jutsu working? By now, I should have been able to follow up with the drowning phase.'

"Looking for me, Miko-san?"

Miko gasped, "_N-nani_?" She felt herself being kicked in the back – she heard a crack, "Aaaaah!"

Keiko gripped the fence hard, "_Kyoodai_!"

He smirked, "Your technique is very original… but weak. Very weak." He put his index and middle finger together and poked her on the neck.

"_Na-ni_?" She felt herself fall into the darkness.

Keiko was shocked, "Miko-kyoodai? Miko-kyoodai!"

Shizen looked at Nodo, stunned, 'How could he have overcome that attack? It's impossible! Impossible! Her attacks are similar to mine… if I have to go up against him… no, I WILL go up against him… my attacks are superior to Miko's… I think.'

She scowled as Nodo passed by her, the medic-nin carting Miko away.

'_Jigokugan!_' Shizen stared Nodo in the eyes, causing him to shiver in fear.

'_Obake_-'

Lee shook her, "Shizen-chan! _Yamete, kudasai_! You can avenge your friends defeat in a match, not here! _Doozo_, Shizen-chan!"

Her eyes went back to normal, she nodded.

Gaara stared over at Shizen, he felt hateful and murderous intent arise from her eyes, 'Her eyes… her eyes… they were just like mine when she looked at him.' He smirked, 'I wonder what would happen if I ended up fighting her.'

The 4th and 5th matches Shizen didn't pay much attention to. She knew that Miko would have been happy to see her precious Kankuro-kun win in the 4th match. She was sad to see that Sakura and Ino ended in a tie, but deep down, she knew it was better.

'At least they both didn't die… They fought their hardest and proved that they were just as strong as the other… I think that's good enough,' she smiled.

* * *

A women with long ice blue hair watched the matches with her teal eyes, she smirked, "Hmmm… good batch this year." She looked over at the girl with purple hair, smiling, 'It's nice to see you again… Shizen-chan.'

* * *

Then it was the 6th match, Temari vs. Tenten.

Shizen frowned, it was a pity that Tenten didn't win, but Temari proved to be the better fighter. She winced when she found out that Temari was quite ruthless with her victims, and was happy when Lee stepped in to catch Tenten from a painful fan to the back, still, this was a life-or-death battle, not a tea party.

'I didn't know that she could control wind with her fan… it's almost as surprising as Kankuro-san and his puppets… I wonder what Gaara-san has on his back. What could one possibly carry in that gourd? Does he control water, or possibly something else.' Shizen's thoughts were cut short when it the screen announced that Keiko was about to fight.

She gripped her hands tight, "_Yosh_, I'll avenge Miko-kyoodai, I'm sure of it."

She jumped down, smiling when her opponent was from the same team as Nodo.

'Shizu Keiko vs. Yashiku Yaoko', the screen read overhead.

Hayate coughed, "The 7th match between Shizu Keiko and Yashiku Yaoko will now begin."

Yaoko did not make a move, nor did Keiko – it was a perfect stalemate. Each shinobi was waiting for the other to make their move.

The two moved at the same time; Yaoko and Keiko both got out their kunai and slashed at each other. CLANG!s and CLONG!s echoed throughout the whole room.

Yaoko smirked, 'Time to put my jutsu into effect…'

"_Kopi Suru no jutsu_!" (Copying Technique.) He smirked, 'Now whatever she does, I will do to her… heh heh heh, let's hope she uses a powerful technique, she won't know what hit her!' He laughed, his amber brown eyes filling with malice.

Keiko flipped far away from Yaoko, making sure he wouldn't be able to attack her when she performed this technique.

"_Obake Oboeru no jutsu_!" (Ghost Memorize Technique.) She smirked, "_Ohayo,_ Yaoko-kun."

'Excellent, the jutsu was a success!' Shizen thought. 'All she needs to do is put the second part into play and she'll have him!'

Yaoko was shocked, "_Okaasan? Demo… demo…_" He was confused, 'I don't sound like myself… I sound like…'

"_Kyoodai_?" Keiko asked, in the sound of Yaoko's mother. 'Hmm… it must be the effects of the jutsu… I think.'

"_Miru!_" (Take form.) She now had successfully changed herself into Yaoko's mother.

He gasped when he felt himself change into Keiko's sister, Miko.

Keiko was confused, "_Nani? Demo_-"

She gasped, 'His jutsu must be able to copy whatever I'm doing… but… if he copies exactly…' It dawned to her, 'We'll end in a stalemate! Just like Sakura-san and Ino-san.'

She sighed, 'I guess I wasn't destined to be a Chuunin…'

**/Shizen-chan… you have to become a Chuunin for me… _Sumimasen, tomodachi._/**

Shizen was confused, **/_Nani_? _Doshite, _Keiko-chan?/**

**/You'll see…/**

Keiko stepped forward, "_Yume_!" (Dream!)

Yaoko was scared, "_Yu-me_?"

The two coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

Hayate walked over, checking their conditions, he coughed, "Since both challengers cannot continue, the 7th match will end in a draw. Neither examinee will continue to the Third Exam. We will now proceed with the 8th match."

Shizen shook her head, 'It can't be! Keiko-chan and Miko-chan can't both be eliminated! _Naze? Doshite? Nande?'_

Naoko put her hand on Shizen's shoulder, "You are the last one, Shizen-san… make Miko-san _to _Keiko-chan proud."

Shizen nodded fiercely, "_Ee_, Naoko-sensei."

* * *

She did not pay attention to the 8th match between Naruto and Kiba much, but she was surprised (and somewhat happy) that Naruto won. The match between Neji and Hinata was exciting… but she did not pay any mind to that either.

But she did pay attention when the bulletin said who would go first:

'Hotamae Shizen vs. Nashi Sugiru'

* * *

**LIK GASP?!?!!? WHO WILL LIK WIN?!?!1 JKLJjm **


	8. 7: The Jigokugan's True Power Revealed!

**D Thank you for such a nice kind review, MysteriousStranger. Yes, writing the Prelims is very hard... AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING ME! I would like to give a shout out to my biggest fan... NICA-CHAN! THANKS FOR DOING SUCH A GREAT JOB WITH BETA READING! I LUFF JOO AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! Also, thanks to the people on the alert list for Eyes Like Fire... it means so much to me.**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!

* * *

Eyes Like Fire**

Chapter 7: The _Jigokugan's_ True Power Revealed!

'Hotamae Shizen vs. Nashi Sugiru'

Shizen smirked, '_Yare, yare_. He's from Noda-san's group, too, _ne?_ Humph, all the better for me.'

Noda looked at Sugiru, "_Ki o tsukete, kudasai_."

Sugiru bowed, "_Ee." _He jumped down and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Lee grinned, "_Yosh!_ Shizen-chan! _Ki o tsukete_! Make it to the finals so that I may be able to challenge you, _tomodachi!_"

Shizen grinned, "_Arigato_, Lee-chan. _Wakarimashite_."

She jumped down to face her quaint, serene brown haired challenger. His cool blue eyes stared at her peacefully.

He bowed, "_Konnichi wa_, _boku wa Nashi Sugiru. Hajimemashite_."

Shizen smiled, "You remind me of my _tomodachi_, Lee-chan… _demo_…" She laughed, "You're not wearing green spandex."

He smiled, "_Aa, so ka_."

Hayate nodded, "The 10th match between Hotamae Shizen and Nashi Sugiru will now begin." He backed away.

Sugiru charged at her with lightening fast speed, Shizen gracefully dodged his punches, moving from side to side to side.

She laughed, "_Demo_… you're not as fast as him, _sumimasen_." She went behind him and kicked him.

* * *

Yukima Tama looked at his student battle, he smiled.

The ice haired jounin appeared behind him, "Oi, Tama-chan."

He turned around, "H-H-Hotaru-chan?"

She grinned, "Yo."

Tama looked at her, shocked and happy at the same time, "What are you doing here? Don't you have any missions to do?"

Hotaru laughed, "_Iie, baka_. I came here to watch the matches… well preliminary matches."

Tama whispered into her ear, "Has Kakashi-san seen you yet?"

Hotaru paused, "Hmmm… I don't know really."

Tama fell to the ground anime style, "Smooth, Hotaru-chan."

* * *

Shizen blocked all of his attacks, "_Gomen nasai_, but this battle is boring me… why don't we spice things up, _ne_?"

Sugiru smiled, "_Ee_, I thought I was the only one who thought that."

Shizen closed her eyes, "_Jigokugan_!" She opened them to reveal a pair of piercing green eyes. (For review, Jigokugan means Hell or Hell's Eyes)

Sugiru felt himself back up against the wall and slide down, "_Nani ka jutsu desu?" _(What is this technique?)

Shizen smiled, "I'm glad you asked… this is my _kekkei genkai_."

"_Kek-kei g-gen-kai_?"

"_Ee_, it allows me to excel in all Genjutsu like fields… I'll show you."

Kurenai gasped, she looked at Naoko, "I had heard about the _Jigokugan_ before, but I thought all of the _Jigokugan_ users-"

"Were dead?" Naoko finished for her. "_Iie_, she is the sole survivor of the clan."

Kurenai stared at Shizen, amazed, "Her _Jigokugan_ is very developed, the eyes are a piercing green color and the pupil is slit-like… how long did it take for her to master it?"

Naoko grinned, "1 year."

"1 year?!"

"_Ee_… watch."

"_Obake Kozui no jutsu_!" (Ghost (Memory) Flood) Shizen stepped back and let the technique rage on in his mind.

Sugiru dropped to the floor, wincing and writhing in pain, everyone in the stands were shocked – all except Naoko and Lee.

Temari looked at her in awe, "_Sugoi_… what an amazing technique."

Kankuro nodded, shivers going up his spine, "_Ee._"

Gaara looked on at the purple haired prodigy, "Hn."

* * *

Tama looked at his student in horror, Nodo stepped back slightly.

Hotaru smiled, "Hmm… she has promise."

Tama looked at her, "For what?"

Hotaru laughed nervously, "_Betsu ni desu_! Ahahahaha!"

Tama gave her a strange look.

* * *

Sugiru cried out, "_Yamete! YAMETE KUDASAI! YAMETE_!"

"_Damaru_," Shizen spat at him. "_Kai._" (Release.)

Sugiru panted, "_Arigato gozaimasu_, Shizen-san. That is a great jutsu you have there."

Shizen laughed, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Sugiru-san."

He froze with fear, "_Na-ni_?"

She grinned evilly, carefully loosening her bandages on her legs.

Lee smiled, "_Yata,_ Shizen-chan!" A wave of horror went through his mind, "Not that attack, Shizen-chan, _kudasai_! _Kudasai!_"

Naoko gulped, "Shizen-san… _ki o tsukete_… _gozaimasu_."

Gai looked at her, "She's using _that_ technique, _ne_?"

"_Ee_, it's much like Lee-kun's Lotus technique that puts strain on the body… not surprising because she modeled it after his."

Gai was confused, "Model _ka_?"

Naoko sighed, "_Yare, yare_, Gai-senpai… just watch."

Shizen breathed in and out, 'Don't mess up, Shizen. It could mean the difference between life and death… don't.'

"_Wasurerumiru no jutsu_!" (Invisibility (Forget to See) Technique) Shizen disappeared.

Sugiru was bewildered, "Where did she go?"

"Over here," came a voice.

He gasped, the gasp turning into a cry of pain when she kicked him with tremendous strength.

"_Kaze Taifuu_!" (Wind Typhoon.)

Shizen began a barrage of kicks on Sugiru, giving him no chance to cry out in pain or take a breath.

Naoko explained to Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Gai, Kurenai, and Kakashi, "Shizen's _Kaze Taifuu_ attack sends ungodly kicks to certain pressure points in the body. It's a series of about 80 or so fast kicks that are so fast, the victim can't even breathe."

Lee looked down, "_Soshite_… if she gets even one kick wrong, she could seriously injure herself."

Naoko gripped the railing tight, "_Ee_."

Shizen released the invisibility jutsu and stopped her attack, landing with one knee on the ground. Sugiru came falling down with a THUD!

Shizen got slowly up, walking away.

Hayate coughed, "The winner of the 10th match is Hotamae Shizen."

Lee smiled, "_Yosh_, Shizen-chan!" He gasped with fear, blood was dripping from Shizen's legs. He gulped, concerned for his friend, 'Shizen-chan…'

Shizen slowly walked up the stairs, sitting down when she got near Naoko. She carefully unwrapped the bandages, wincing when she saw some blood.

"Naoko-sensei, can you get me some new bandages, _kudasai_?"

She nodded, poofing! out of the preliminary room.

Sakura looked at Shizen, "Shizen, _daijobu deska_?"

Shizen sighed, "_Ma ma_, Sakura-san. I'm drained right now."

She looked up at the bulletin:

'Rock Lee vs. Gaara.'

She grinned, "Lee-chan!"

He looked back at her, "_Nan deska_, Shizen-chan?"

She gave him a big smile, "Do your best, _tomodachi_."

He grinned, "_Hai_, Shizen-chan!"

Naoko came back, but not with bandages.

"_Anata ka, Hotamae Shizen desu_?" The Medic-Nin asked her.

"_Ee_," she cocked her eyebrow up, "_Doshite_?"

The Medic-Nin looked her up and down, "We need to take a look at your legs to see if you have any major problems with them."

Shizen swore, "_Kuso_… how long will it take?"

Naoko sighed, 'Shizen's going to be as stubborn as always… _yare, yare_.'

The Medic-Nin smiled, "We'll be done before your friend's battle is over, _ikuzo_."

Shizen looked back at Lee and Gaara who were just about to start their match, '_Gomen nasai_, Lee-chan, Gaara-san, I can't watch your battle. I'll try to be back as soon as I can, I promise. _Sumimasen_.'

* * *

The Medic team looked Shizen over and checked out her legs.

Shizen sighed, "I'm fine, _baka-tachi_! Can I go now?"

The head medic shook his head, "_Iie_, we can't have you do that."

She gave him a chilling look, "_Nande_? I'm fine! I executed my attack perfectly- I'm fine! "

He sighed, "_Yare, yare_… kids these days." He flipped over a page on his clipboard, "Don't over exert yourself now ok, you need to give those legs a break… for now."

She rolled her eyes, "_Wakarimashite, wakarimashite._ Can I go now?"

He nodded.

Shizen sighed, "_Take, take_… that took forever."

* * *

She opened the door to go back into the arena, "_Minna_! _Boku wa_-"

Shizen froze in fear as she saw Lee get onto a stretcher and be carried off to where she had just came from.

"Lee-chan!"

She ran over to Gai, "Gai-sensei!"

Shizen ran in front of Gai to see that he was crying, "What happened, Gai-sensei? Gai-sensei! GAI-SENSEI!"

Naoko jumped down and patted her on the shoulder, "Calm down, Shizen-san. Lee-san was beaten by… by…"

Shizen's eyes opened wide, "Gaara-san? Gaara-san did this?" She looked over at him, still shocked that he would be able to do such a thing. "_Do deska_?" (How?)

Naoko looked down, "He used… _suna._"

She gasped, "_Suna_?"

Naoko nodded, "_Ee_, now c'mon… they can't start the next match with us here."

* * *

The Hokage had just announced that the people who won would advance to the Third Exam and would have one month to train so they could get ready. He had also announced that she and Nada were going to fight each other.

Shizen had declined to go out with Naoko for ramen, instead, she went into her small little room and thought.

'Lee-chan… _Watashi wa gomen nasai… sumimasen, tomodachi_.' A small tear went down her cheek, 'Hopefully, Gaara-san didn't injure you that bad, but I doubt it. From what Naoko-sensei told me, it sounded pretty serious.'

She suddenly got up from her bed and wiped her eyes, "Look at me… I'm a mess. Lee-chan wouldn't want me to look like this."

Shizen suddenly got an idea, "_Yata!_ I'll find Naoko-sensei and ask her if she could have ramen with me."

She walked out the door, 'Lee-chan…Miko-chan… Keiko-chan… Tenten-chan… I'll become a Chuunin and honor all of your wishes.'

Shizen closed the door and walked down a small flight of stairs. A small breeze kissed her face, making her hair swirl around her. She looked up at the sky, grinning, "_Ikuzo_, Nada-san! _Boku wa katsu_!" (I will win!)

* * *

**Aren't Shizen's attacks the coolest? **

**I'm still working on Chapter 8... sorry! It's a little harder than I would thought it would be... so please bare with me, it'll probably be a pretty good wait for the next chapter. SORRY!**


	9. 8: Intense Training of Youth!

**IT FINALLY WORKED! Yesterday I couldn't update... _Gomen nasai_ for being so late! Enjoy, _kudasai_!

* * *

Eyes Like Fire**

Chapter 8: Intense Training of Youth!

"Shizen! Shizen! Shizen… _take, take_. SHIZEN!"

Shizen lunged up, her blanket going up with her. She looked around, "Wha? Who turned the lights out?"

Naoko rolled her eyes and peeled the blankets off of her student. She sighed, slapping her forehead, shaking her head, "Ugh…"

Shizen shook herself out of her drunken with sleep state, "_Nani_? Naoko-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Naoko playfully smirked, "Did you forget about your training, Shizen?"

A light went off in Shizen's head, "Ohhhhh! That's why you're here, _ne_?" Shizen jumped out of bed, grinning, "I'll get ready then."

Naoko nodded, "I'll be outside, _ja ne_."

* * *

"_Yosh_!" Shizen changed into her signature long black, silver buttoned shirt and matching skirt. She wrapped new bandages around her legs, 'Lee-chan…' She bit off the end with her teeth and stood up, smoothing herself out.

"Lee-chan…" she stepped into her blue sandals and pulled her long fingerless –that went up to her elbows – gloves on tight. She looked at herself in the mirror, smirking. Shizen picked up her hairbrush and brushed her long dark purple hair that came down to her shoulders.

She picked up her _hitai-ate_ and tied it around her waist. She walked over and opened the door, "I'll work hard… Lee-chan!"

* * *

Shizen followed Naoko into a small clearing. Naoko stopped abruptly and faced her student – Shizen took this as a cue to stop.

"Shizen," Naoko addressed to her.

Shizen stared into Naoko's shining black eyes, "_Nani, sensei_?"

Naoko crossed her arms, ordering, "Activate your _Jigokugan, ima_!" (Now!)

Shizen nodded, "_Wakarimashite, Naoko-sensei_." Shizen closed her eyes, when she opened them, piercing green eyes stared back at her teacher.

"Good. Now, try one of your attacks on me."

Shizen smirked, she molded her chakra, "_Wasurerumiru no Jutsu_!" (Invisibility Technique.) She was now nowhere to be seen.

Shizen ran behind her teacher and proceeded to kick her in the back. Naoko whipped around, "_Kai_!" Shizen's Genjutsu was stopped. Shizen jumped back, confused, 'Impossible! My techniques can't be stopped except for me! Me and only me! What went wrong?'

Naoko smirked, "Nothing went wrong, Shizen. Your attacks just aren't powerful enough."

Shizen was outraged, "_NANI?! _How can you say that? No one has been-"

Naoko finished for her, "Able to break it before, _wakata, wakata_. _Demo,_ Nodo-kun has seen your attacks in the Preliminaries. His teacher will probably teach him how to release Genjutsu techniques just to be safe."

Shizen hung her head, "_Hai._"

Naoko laughed, "Don't be down now! That just leaves more work for us!" Naoko smiled evilly, "I'm going to teach you how to make your techniques unstoppable, even to Jounin-_tachi_."

Shizen was shocked, "_Demo_, Naoko-sensei, _anata_-"

Naoko shook it off, "I know… but I want to see one of my students become a Chuunin, no matter what it takes."

A wave of happiness went through Shizen's body. It felt quite good for a teacher to say such a thing to a student.

Shizen bowed low, "_Hai_, Naoko-sensei! Teach me everything you know, _kudasai_!"

Naoko laughed, "_Yare, yare_, Shizen-san. You're acting more and more like Lee-kun everyday."

Shizen looked up, fierce determination burning in her eyes, "Which is why I must become a Chuunin, to honor Lee-chan, my _tomodachi_."

Naoko smiled sadly, "_Aa, so ka_…"

* * *

Two hours had past by. The countless castings of Genjutsu techniques were now taking a toll on Shizen's body and chakra. It wasn't long when exhaustion brought her down.

Naoko helped her student up. She sighed, "Let's take a break now, _ne?_ How's this, we'll have a bite to eat and then continue your training until sunset, then you can go home."

Shizen tiredly got to her feet, "_Hai_."

* * *

Naoko and Shizen walked into the small restaurant that was owned by the Mizumaki family. Naoko ordered a small plate of noodles while Shizen ordered a large plate of _unagi _(grilled eel AN: IT'S GOOD!) that came with rice and a salad.

Shizen hungrily dug into her _unagi,_ rolling her eyes in pleasure as she popped one into her mouth, 'Mmm! It's been a while since I've had grilled eel, probably the last time was when Keiko, Miko, and I had came home from that dangerous C-Rank mission.' She sucked on her chopsticks for a while, getting every bit.

Naoko stared off into space, gasping slightly when she saw a certain ice blue shinobi walk in.

"Hotaru-sama? Hotaru-sama!"

She whipped around and smiled, "Oh! Naoko-san! _Shibaraku desu ne! Ogenki desu ka_?" (I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you?)

Naoko smiled, "Fine."

Hotaru sat next to her, she looked at Shizen eat some of her salad, (AN: Also, really good! THE DRESSING ON THEIR SALADS ARE HEAVENLY!) asking, "Naoko-san? Is this your student?"

Shizen looked up, slurping a piece of eel into her mouth.

Naoko nodded, "_Ee_, she's the only one that made it to the matches I'm afraid."

Hotaru looked at her, "Do you happen to be Shizen-chan?"

Shizen nodded, hastily swallowing, "_H-hai_." Shizen looked at the woman – she had seen her before. Her teal eyes, her black tube top, her scar on her check – who was she?

The waitress walked over to where the group was eating and smiled brightly, her cool purple eyes shining with happiness, contrasting to her dull messy black hair clumsily pulled back, "Hotaru-chan? Is that you?"

Hotaru rubbed the back of her head, laughing, "Heh, guess everyone wants to see me today."

Shizen was confused, "Ho-ta-ru-chan?" She gasped, "Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru laughed, "Did you just finally remember me?"

"The last time she saw you was a long time ago, Hotaru-chan. It was when you came back from Sunagakure," Rai stated. (AN: Ahem, she's the waitress for all you people who haven't read my other story The Silver Kunai.)

Hotaru snapped her fingers, "_Aa!_ I remember now! It was when…" Her voice trailed off, the room grew silent.

Shizen looked down sadly, she looked at her plate – empty, just like how she felt like that day.

Naoko got up, Hotaru moving out of the way so that Naoko could pass, "We should go, Shizen still has a lot of training to do before she's ready to compete in the exams."

Shizen blushed, slightly embarrassed.

Hotaru chuckled, "_Yosh,_ Shizen-chan. Do your best, alright? I'll be watching you."

Hotaru watched the two leave out the door, just when she was about to get up and go herself, a certain blue-masked ninja made her body sit down.

He looked up at her, his eye widened in surprise, "Ho-taru-chan? Is that really you?"

She blushed, "_Shibaraku desu ne_…. Kakashi-kun, _konnichi wa_."

* * *

It was day before the Chuunin Exams – the last day Shizen would ever be able to practice. Shizen's control of her _Jigokugan_ had vastly improved. She longed to fight in the Chuunin Exams. Training day after day was taking a toll on her.

Fortunately, today, Shizen got an unexpected surprise.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Shizen-chan!"

Shizen turned around, 'That voice… I know that voice. Wait – could it really be him-?'

She smiled, it WAS. Shizen ran towards her best friend, "Lee-chan! _Daijobu ka_?" She hugged him lightly since he was on clutches.

He grinned, "_Hai_, Shizen-chan! I came out here to watch you train. I have heard from Gai-sensei that you have greatly improved, Shizen-chan! Is this true?"

She nodded, "_Ee_, Lee-chan, I have. Naoko-sensei is letting me train alone today. She wants to check on Miko-chan and Keiko-chan."

Lee lowered his gaze, "How have they been?"

Shizen sighed, "_Ma ma_, but they'll be alright." (So-so.)

Lee nodded, "Mm." He smiled, "But let us not get so down, Shizen-chan. I do not like to see such a youthful person such as yourself be in such a bad mood – train!"

She laughed, "You're right, Lee. Are you okay with just watching?"

He nodded, "I would normally spare with you, but in my condition… the medic-nin say I should not be even moving at all."

Shizen gasped, "_Nani?!_ Lee-chan! You shouldn't be moving around if you could endanger your life, _baka_!"

Lee carefully sat down on a rock, nervously laughing and setting his crutches aside, "_Sumimasen, sumimasen desu_, Shizen-chan! I did not know that you cared so much about my well being."

She sat down next to him, shaking her head, "_Yare, yare_, Lee-chan. You can be so stupid at times."

He arched one of his fuzzy eyebrows at her, "_Nan deska_, Shizen-chan?"

She laughed, smiled brightly up at him, "That's what friends do, Lee-chan. Didn't you know that already?"

He looked down at his feet, a tear streaming down his cheek, touched at Shizen's words, "_Iie_, Shizen-chan. I did not."

She playfully smirked, "That's what makes you a _baka_, Lee-chan."

* * *

Shizen panted tiredly as her eyes were returning to their natural color. She collapsed on her knees. 

Lee gasped, "Shizen-chan!" He got up from the rock, struggling to rush towards her with his clutches.

She shook her head, "It's alright, Lee-chan, I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." She carefully got up to her feat, wavering slightly.

Lee looked at her with concern, "That last _Obake Kozui no Jutsu_ really took a toll on your body, Shizen-chan. You should rest before you end up like myself." (Ghost/Memory Flood Technique)

She nodded. Suddenly, there was a loud long growl that came from Shizen's stomach. She laughed, "We might as well get lunch, too, _ne_?"

The two Konoha Genin laughed.

* * *

The two of them stopped off at Rai's restaurant and sat down, Shizen helping Lee with his crutches.

Lee let out a sigh, "Walking with those are almost as difficult as running 1000 laps around Konoha."

Shizen chuckled, "I could imagine… Oh, Rai-san! _Konnichi wa_!"

Rai politely bowed her head, pulling a strand of black hair behind her ear, "_Konnichi wa,_ Shizen-san, Lee-san. My father is making a fresh batch of ramen. Would you both like some?"

The two nodded, "_Hai_!"

She smiled, "_Aa, so ka, so ka_. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

Shizen looked at Lee, Lee nodding, "Tea would be fine, _kudasai._"

Rai nodded, "_Wakarimashite_."

Before you could say '_Konoha Senpuu'_, Rai had the teapot out and was already pouring tea into the small jade green cups before them. It wasn't long when they're food arrived, too. Lee and Shizen hungrily ate their ramen, Lee, however, did not slurp as noisily as Shizen.

When they finished, Shizen quickly paid Rai so that they could go back to the training area.

Lee, instead of sitting down, did a handstand-like pushup-thing in the air. (AN: You know what I mean…)

Shizen gasped, catching Lee when he feel down, "Lee-chan! _Daijobu_?!"

He nodded slowly, "_Ee_, Shizen-chan…"

Shizen watched him slowly get up and limp towards his crutches. She got up, her eyes covered in shadows.

He looked up, concerned, "_Nani_, Shizen-chan?"

Shizen sniffed, "_Anata…BAKA_!" She punched him in the face, not hard enough to send him sprawling onto the ground, but hard enough to make his face whip around from the impact.

He took a few steps back, shocked. Lee put his hand to his cheek, wincing, "_Nan deska_, Shizen-chan?! _Naze ka_?"

She gripped her fist tightly. He gasped when he saw her face – Shizen was crying.

"_Anata… anata…doshite? Doshite, _Lee-chan?"

"_Nan_-"

She bit her lip, "What if I hadn't caught you? You think of that, Lee? What if you seriously injured yourself? What would you have done, Lee? ANSWER ME!"

Lee looked down, ashamed, "_Boku wa… boku wa_… _boku – Gomen nasai_, Shizen-chan!"

Shizen wiped her tears away with her eyes, "I know… I know. Let's just be happy that you _didn't_ do something bad today."

Lee looked up at her, eyes red, "_Demo_-"

Out of the blue, Shizen hugged him. Lee gasped, then smiling, accepting the hug.

When she backed away, Lee grinning, "That is what friends are for, _ne,_ Shizen-chan?"

Shizen smiled, "_Ee_, Lee-chan. It is."

* * *

**_Kawaii, ne?_ I just LOVE the friendship between Lee and Shizen! Next Chapter will be the BIG match!**


	10. 9: Obake

**o.o Bloodiest - chapter - ever. If you _really_ don't like violence, DO NOT READ!**

**I have warned thee... read on with caution, this chapter is rated 'M' for blood and LOTS of it.

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 9: _Obake_

Shizen pulled on her gloves tight, '_Yosh!_ Today's the big day… Today I have to prove that I am a Chuunin for my _tomodachi_, Lee-chan.'

She looked down at her waist, looking at her hitai-ate, smiling at the leaf insignia. "I'll make you proud, Lee-chan, I promise."

Shizen sat down on her bed and put on her blue sandals. She worriedly looked at her legs, 'The medic-nin said that I shouldn't use that attack that much. I'll only use it during extreme measures or else who knows what could happen.' She got up, tapping the toes of her shoes before walking over to the door.

Shizen sighed deeply, opening the door from her small apartment and walked out.

* * *

Shizen gripped the railing tight, looking down at the battle between Neji and Naruto. She gulped, 'Whoever wins this match,' she thought, 'I'll have to go up against in a later match.' She looked at Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Her stomach flipped over, '_Soshite_…'

Shizen was so lost in her thought that she didn't even sense Temari come around behind her, "Shizen?"

She snapped out of her trance, "_Nan deska_, Temari-san?"

Temari grinned, "_Ki o tsukete_, Shizen-san." (Good luck.)

Shizen nodded, "_Ee_, you, too." She smiled, closing your eyes, "I really want to fight you, Temari-san. Don't die on me now!"

Temari clenched her fist tight in her hand, 'The plan…' She swallowed, the words of Baki still ringing in her ears, 'Even though you've gotten to know her, you're both still on different sides… don't let that get in the way. If she gets in the way, you'll have to –' Temari bit her lip, 'Kill her.'

Shizen looked at Temari with concern, "Temari-san, _nani_?"

Temari shook her head, "_Betsu ni_." She walked away to where her brothers were standing.

Shizen sighed, turning back just in time to see that Naruto had won the match. Shizen was shocked, 'Naruto-kun won? _Demo_… _demo_…' She smiled, 'I guess he's gotten stronger after all.'

* * *

Sasuke hadn't arrived yet – they postponed the match. Kankuro and Shino had to fight next – Kankuro forfeited the match. The next match was… Shizen's.

As soon as that was announced, Lee filled up with joy, "_Ki o tsukete_, Shizen-chan!"

Naoko laughed and looked over to Miko and Keiko who were giggling. Keiko broke out into a sharp cough.

Miko gasped, "_Kyoodai!_ Don't overdo it, _kudasai._" She patted her sister gently on the back, gravely concerned. 'She still hasn't fully recovered from that battle. I hope she's alright.'

Keiko nodded weakly, "_Wa-kari-ma-shite_." Keiko coughed again into her fist, 'Good luck, Shizen-chan. I wish I was fighting with you but I… can't.'

Shizen jumped down into the arena, facing that black-eyed green-haired person that she wanted to kill.

Nodo looked at her, bowing, "Shizen-san was it?"

Shizen nodded, "_Soshite, anata Nodo desu ka_?" (And you are Nodo, right?)

She snarled, 'You'll be dead when I'm through with you.'

He nodded. The two of them disappeared with abnormal speed when they were told to begin.

Sakura and Ino gasped, "_Sugoi_!"

Shizen stopped when she was on the wall, scanning the arena. She closed her eyes, '_Jigokugan_!' She opened them, frantically searching for him. Just when she was about to jump down, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Looking for me?"

She gasped, sensing a person behind her. Before she could even move, he prodded her in the back, causing her to cough up blood.

Miko winced, coughing, 'I remember when that happened to me… Shizen-chan…'

Shizen quickly jerked around and did a roundhouse kick, connecting with his knees, sending him down, back into the arena and into the ground.

Shizen jumped down. While she was still in the air, she molded her chakra, "_Wasurerumiru no jutsu_!" She disappeared. (Disappearing Technique)

Kiba was shocked, "She's gone?" Akamaru barked in confusion in Hinata's arms.

Naoko smirked, "Not quite. She's not really gone, it's just an illusion. It's Genjutsu."

Sakura nodded, "_Aa, so ka_. So she used that attack back in the Preliminaries so she could do Taijutsu moves without even being seen… _sugoi_!"

Naruto was confused, "Where did she go?" He looked all over the place, ducking under the railing to scan the area, "_Nani dattebayo_?!"

Nodo smirked, looking peacefully around him, 'Heh, it's just Genjutsu, nothing to worry about.'

"_Kai!_" He shouted. (Release!)

Nothing happened.

"_Nani?!?!?! Demo–demo-demo_-"

"Expected something to happen, huh?"

He jerked around – no one was there.

The voice came from another direction, "_Baka_, just because it's Genjutsu doesn't mean that you can release it."

Nodo was confused, "_Na_-"

She kicked him in the stomach, sending him into the wall. He slammed into it, groaning in pain.

Shizen smashed his head into the ground, releasing her technique, "Most Genjutsu techniques can be released, but mine cannot… and you want to know why?"

He groaned again.

She stepped on his head again, smirking, "Good! It's because I… am a Genjutsu genius."

Before he could even respond, she kicked him again, sending him skidding across the ground.

Tenten winced, 'She's even harsher than Temari in combat, I'm happy I didn't have to go up against her… but then again, it's understandable since his team practically erased her team's chances of being a Chuunin.'

Shizen was about to attack him, she abruptly stopped – shocked.

Nodo smirked, "_Henge_!" (Transform!)

Nodo had turned himself into her _tomodachi_, Lee.

Shizen stared at him, eyes wide, shaking, "N-no w-way."

Nodo charged at her, sharply jabbing her in the stomach with so much force, she was sent into the wall with a big crash.

She gasped in pain.

Lee gripped his crutches tight, 'That is not fair. He is using my image to take advantage of this match.'

Naruto was furious, "Oi! That's not fair! Fuzzy-eyebrows is her friend!"

'Lee' charged at her and jabbed her on her arms, legs, and back. He jumped back, grinning when she collapsed on the floor.

Shizen panted, 'I – can't – move – my – body!' She looked at him advancing toward her in horror. 'I can't loose! I have to win! I must!'

Nodo released the technique, 'I don't think I'll need it anymore.' He charged at her and kicked her in the face. Shizen cried out in pain. He flipped her over onto her back with his foot. Shizen struggled to get her head up to look at him.

"Heh, you're worthless. You shouldn't even be a Genin. Genjutsu is for cowards," he spat at her.

His words hit her worse than even his kicks. She closed her eyes, trying to control the hate that she felt within herself.

"How dare you say that!" She yelled at him. "How _dare_ you!" Her eyes were burning with spite and malice. "How can _you_, a mere Taijutsu user understand how powerful Genjutsu is?"

He smirked, "Got enough energy to talk_, ne_?" He evilly grinned, sending shiver's down her spine, "I'll fix that." He stepped firmly on her stomach, squishing it like it was a bug. Shizen screamed.

Lee looked at the scene in horror. He wanted to look away, but forced his body to look on. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, "Shizen-chan! Stand up, _kudasai_!" He yelled at her loud and clear.

Shizen groaned, 'Lee-chan?'

Nodo smirked; just as he was about to attack, Shizen slowly stood up. She looked at him, her eyes resembling a snake. Nodo stopped in his tracks in fear. She walked towards him, causing him to take small steps back.

'Those eyes – those eyes… are they even human? Is _she_ even human?' A bead of sweat went down his neck as he swallowed nervously.

"_Obake Kozui no jutsu_!" (Memory Flood Technique)

Nodo's head was filled with sudden memories that he had tried to forget about. He gasped, reliving that terrible, terrible past.

(_Flashback)_

_Nodo gasped, running away as fast as his small legs could carry him, which wasn't very fast for him being only eight years old. He was being chased by three large Genin. Nodo ran into an alleyway, swearing when he found out it was a dead end. He gulped, 'I'm dead.' He looked up at the sky; it was red – the color that he was probably going to be after they were through with him._

_Nodo was kicked to the floor. He cried out in pain as one stepped on his back, "Heh! What a little _akasan_! He doesn't even deserve to live!" (Baby.)_

_"Yeah!" Agreed another, "Let's slash him with those new kunai we got yesterday, _ne?_ That'll be fun!" He got out one, Nodo shivered in fear when he saw it shimmer in the light. The Genin licked it evilly, "I can't wait to taste his blood once we're through with him."_

_The boys continued to punch and kick him, their relentless attacks were taking a toll on Nodo. He let out a sob, he couldn't even lift a finger to help himself._

_A defenseless Nodo looked up at them, tears streaming down his cheeks, "_Yamete, kudasai! _I'll tell Hokage-sama! He'll get you for this!"_

_The eldest one cackled, smashing his face into the pavement, "And what'll that _ojiisan_ do about it?" The _sannin_ laughed._

_Nodo continued to cry as they used him as a human punching bag. He was slammed into the walls, the pavement, and thrown up into the sky. He awaited the sweet-sounding clutches of death._

_'Just kill me now, _kami-sama!'_ He begged and prayed. '_Kudasai!'

_The one with the kunai slashed him on the back, causing him to cry out in agony. The three laughed as he struggled to get up._

_"_Ya- ya-me-yamet-"

"Urusai, baka!_" _

_Nodo stopped immediately, he even held his breath._

_The eldest one laughed, "Die." He punched him in the face, sending him onto the ground, unable to stand, speak, or move._

_He was left there to die in the alleyway, blood pouring out in almost every direction. He felt like his strength was being sucked out of him with each second that passed by._

_He faintly smiled when he began to embrace the darkness._

Nodo shivered, 'No one had come to save me that day. I was just left there, to die. No one… no one.'

_When Nodo finally woke up, he was still in the alleyway. But surprisingly, there were bandages around his wounds and a small container full of hot food right next to him. He tried to get up and reach it, but his wound let out a sharp pain and made him fall back down with a **thud!** on the ground._

_He panted tiredly, clutching his stomach tightly. He was just about to try again when one of the boys walked by. He noticed that Nodo was still alive – he laughed._

_'So,' he said. 'You're still alive, eh?' He punched him in the stomach._

_(End Flashback)_

Shizen punched Nodo in the stomach, sending him flying backwards and onto the ground. Nodo cried out in pain.

'_Kuso_… that's the place where _he_ punched me, too.' He struggled to get up, she pushed him back down onto his back.

Nodo's eyes widened in fear, 'Is she going to make me relive that scene in the alleyway again? _Kami-sama_…_iie, kudasai_.'

Shizen ginned evilly, "_Sayonara, ba-ka_."

He once again embraced the darkness.

* * *

**Scary, _ne?_ Yeah... **


	11. 10: The Face Off

**Finally, _ne?_ _Sumimasen_, for making you all wait!

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 10: The Face Off

"_Sayonara_," Shizen said. She punched Nodo sharply in the gut, sending him skidding for about five feet until he finally stopped. He looked clearly unconscious.

The proctor nodded, "The winner of this match is Hotamae Shizen."

The crowd went ecstatic. Shizen, however, did not wave at them. She could care less of what the crowd had thought of her performance. All she wanted to do was to become a Chuunin.

Shizen walked back up to the railing. She leaned over on the wall, panting.

Gaara looked over at her, 'Hn, she made it.'

Temari jumped down as soon as they cleared Nodo from the arena – her match with Shikamaru was about to begin. She looked back at her, smirking.

Shizen gave her a weak smile as the proctor told the two of them that their match was about to begin.

'_Shimata_… I can't feel my legs or my arms.' Shizen felt the world begin to spin around her. She backed up against the wall and slid down. (Shit/damn.)

Naruto looked at her with concern, "_Oi! Daijobu_, Shizen-san? You don't look so good -_'ttebayo_."

Shizen smiled weakly at Naruto, "_Betsu ni_, Naruto-san. _Demo, arigato gozaimasu."_

He nodded and turned his back to her to watch the match.

* * *

Shizen slowly opened her eyes, '_Mataku… _I must have fallen asleep_, yare, yare.' _(My goodness/seriously.)

Much to her dismay, Temari's match was over and Gaara and Sasuke were well into theirs.

"_Oi!_ Temari-san!"

Temari whipped her head towards Shizen, "Shizen-san? _Daijobu_? The medic-nin were starting to get worried about you_, ne?"_

Shizen laughed nervously, "_Aa, so ka?"_ Her voiced suddenly got serious, "When did Sasuke-kun arrive?"

Temari sighed, "About five minutes ago, probably." She spit off to the side in disgust, "_Mataku_, trying to show off with that flashy entrance of his… _teme_." (Bastard.)

Shizen's eyebrow arched, "What flashy entrance, Temari-san?"

Temari rolled her eyes, "He suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena with Kakashi, leaves blowing around them."

Shizen made an annoyed face, "Oh?"

She turned onto the battle. Right now, Sasuke was knocking Gaara around as if he was a punching bag.

"_Sugoi!_ His speed has changed drastically! He's almost as fast as…" Her voice trailed off as she was about to say 'Lee-chan.'

Temari nodded, "_Ee_, it has."

Shizen gasped, 'What _is _that?'

Gaara was chanting and making hand signs for a certain jutsu, layers of sand enclosing him into a small ball-like form. Sasuke, on the other hand, was up on the wall, doing hand signs for his jutsu – the _Chidori_.

Sasuke came running down. A sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air. Sasuke put his arm into the ball, attempting to break it so that he could get to Gaara inside.

Shizen gasped as she heard a grotesque scream that had to have been Gaara's, 'Gaara-san!'

Temari bit her lip, "Gaara's hurt!"

Another scream came from Sasuke's side as he withdrew his hand.

'_Nan deska_? Why is it bleeding so much? _Soshite_…' Her breathing stopped as she saw an odd purple veined sand arm swirl around inside of the ball of sand. Beads of sweat began to stream down her neck, 'What – is – that?'

Gaara released the jutsu, groaning in pain from the injury that he had just received from Sasuke.

Temari and Kankuro rushed out to him and jumped up and onto the wall.

Shizen was confused, 'Why did they leave just now?'

Baki jumped down. He was going to fight the proctor in order to allow his students to escape. The proctor ordered Sasuke to go after Gaara.

'What in the world is happening?' She looked up to find that the Kazekage had taken the Hokage hostage!

Shino tapped her on the back.

Shizen whipped around, "_Nani ka,_ Shino-san?"

Shino pushed his sunglasses up with his fingers and muttered softly to her, "We're going after Sasuke."

* * *

The two Konohagakure ninja were leaping through the trees.

"Shino-san?"

Shino turned to her, "Hn?"

"Did you put one of your bugs on Sasuke-kun so that we could track him?"

Shino nodded, "_Aa._"

Shizen smirked, "Heh, that's just like you, _ne?"_

The two of them continued on.

* * *

Temari swore, "_Kuso_… people are following us, Kankuro!"

Kankuro bit his lip, looking at Gaara with great concern, "_Kisama-tachi_… Gaara hasn't even recovered yet." (Those bastards.)

Sasuke called out to them, "That's as far as you go… _Suna-tachi_."

Temari gave him a bone-chilling cold look, '_Kuso… kisama_.'

Temari took out her fan and barked orders at Kankuro, "_Ike,_ Kankuro! I'll deal with this _teme_ myself."

Kankuro nodded and ran off with the wounded redhead.

Sasuke and Temari were about to engage in battle when Shino and Shizen appeared behind him.

"_Yameru_, Sasuke-kun," Shizen said. "I'll deal with… _her._" She looked at Temari in disgust, "You go ahead and catch up to the other two."

Shino nodded, "_Ee, ikuzo_."

Shizen waited until the other two left when she activated her _Jigokugan_, "_Kisama… doshite? Nande? Naze?_ Temari-san?" She continued to glare at her, her eyes blazing.

Temari bit her lip and looked away. Her hands trembling as she held her fan, "I knew that this would happen… I just knew it." She closed her eyes, "_Gomen nasai_… Shizen-san. It was an order. This is our mission and we have to fulfill it as a shinobi."

Temari opened up her fan, 'I don't have that much chakra left, but it should be enough to stop her.'

Shizen gripped her fists tightly, '_Shimata_… I don't have that much left.' She sighed.

The two of them disappeared. Temari swung her fan at Shizen, sending slicing winds at her. Shizen stealthily tried to dodge it. She took some shuriken out of her weapons pouch and threw it at Temari, who easily dodged it. Shizen smirked, suddenly appearing next to Temari, giving her a swift kick to the stomach, knocking her against a tree.

Temari coughed up some blood from the force of her hitting the tree. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, her other hand gripping her fan tight.

Shizen was standing on a tree branch, leaning against the base of the tree, waiting.

Temari bit her lip again, '_Sumimasen_, Shizen-san. I have no choice.' Temari stood up and swung her fan again, "_Kamaitachi no Jutsu_!" (Cutting Whirlwind Technique!) A fierce windstorm was headed its way towards Shizen.

Shizen swore, '_Shimata!_' She struggled to dodge it, the fierce winds cutting her across her arms, legs, and cheek. She slid back with her arms crossed, panting slowly.

Shizen sighed, "_Shigata nai, ne_? _Wasurerumiru no jutsu_!" (Invisibility Technique) Shizen disappeared from Temari's sight.

Temari frantically jerked her head this way and that, trying to find her, '_Kuso! Doko desu ka_?' Suddenly she felt herself kicked in the back, sending her flying to the ground, skidding a couple of feet.

Temari coughed, struggling to get up on her feet.

Shizen was crouching on a tree branch, unseen, '_Sumimasen_, Temari-san.'

Temari looked desperately around as she stood on her feet. She smirked, spotting a trail of blood leading to a certain tree that Shizen was currently presiding in.

She clutched onto her fan, "_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!_" (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique!)

Shizen blinked, thinking that her eyes had deceived her – an even LARGER wind storm was headed her way! There was no time to dodge it. She put her arms crossed in front of her face, bracing herself. Shizen was knocked off her feet and sent flying into a tree, thus releasing the jutsu.

Temari smirked, but suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach exploded where Shizen had kicked before. She fell down to her knees, panting.

Shizen slid down the tree onto a branch. She cried out in pain, blood streaming down her face.

'Damn it! The _Jigokugan_ is draining all of my energy,' she released it; her eyes returned to their blue color that now looked dull and tired.

The two of them looked at each other, tired and struggling to continue. Shizen got up and lunged at Temari, throwing punches and kicks at her. Temari blocked her attacks with her folded up fan. She was about to hit Shizen when a powerful chakra knocked the two of them off their feet and both into a nearby tree, side-by-side.

"_Nan deska_?" Shizen asked, "You didn't do that, did you?"

Temari didn't respond, her eyes rooting right in front of her, sweat streaming down her neck, eyes wide with fear. Shizen noticed that the color had drained from her face entirely.

"Te-mari-san?" Shizen looked at her concerned. She decided to look at what she was and gasped, her eyes growing wide, "What – _is_ – that?"

Temari swallowed, trying to find the strength to tell Shizen, "Th-that is the Shukaku, the beast that lives inside Gaara… he's called it out."

Shizen braced herself for another strong force, "_Dare ka?" _She looked at another large body that was going to lunge at the Shukaku – it was a large red fox.

Shizen gasped, "_M-masaka_!" (It can't be!)

Temari looked at her, "_Nani_?"

Shizen swallowed, "It's a _kitsune! Demo…" _(A fox!)

Temari struggled to get into a sitting position; Shizen kindly helped her up, the two of them looked up at the sight, both heavily confused.

"But what is a _kitsune_ doing here?" Shizen asked. "_Doshite_?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM??!/1!IOP8 _Gomen,_ I couldn't help myself... heh heh. **


	12. 11: Sayonara?

**I SHALL NOW CONTINUE FROM THAT EBIL CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! ENJOY FOO'Z.

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 11: _Sayonara?_

"But what is a _kitsune_ doing here?" Shizen asked. "_Doshite?_ I don't get it…"

Temari nodded, "_Wakateru_." (I know.)

The two watched as the large fox charged at the equally large raccoon-dog. The fox suddenly POOF!ed and turned into a large frog and –

"Naruto?!" the two kunoichi yelled in confusion.

Temari sighed, thinking hard, "Maybe he learned to summon an animal… but I thought _I_ was the only one that could do that –"

Shizen butted in, "I heard a rumor from Sakura that he was training with one of the legendary Sannin during his training before the Final Exams, _demo_… I had never taken it seriously, y'know?"

Temari nodded, "I don't think I would have either. Although, that explains a lot about things." Temari cringed when she saw Naruto head butt Gaara so that he could wake up – hilariously it worked and the Shukaku was dormant again.

Temari fought hard to force herself to sit down, 'I can't. Not in this condition nor in this current state… I would just get in the way. _Soshite…_' Temari looked at Shizen watching intently, '_Soshite…_'

* * *

Naruto and Gaara faced one another. They were the same – both hosts of demons that had caused devastation and chaos. Both were subject to the same neglect and mistreatment that no one should have to face. But… one had friends and the other did not. 

The two of them jumped up – this last punch would determine the battle; it was the only thing that they could do since their nearly limitless chakra stamina had diminished.

Naruto managed to punch Gaara and the two of them were sent flying to the ground with a loud THUD!

Temari and Shizen gasped and both ran over, each hoping that they weren't severely injured from their fall.

Naruto inched slowly towards Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widened, "_Yameru!_ Stay back! Don't come near me!"

Naruto's eyes met his. Gaara was shocked that tears started to form from his dark sky blue eyes, "The pain of being alone… is out of this world, -_'ttebayo?"_

Gaara scowled, "How are you so strong?"

Naruto swallowed, "I was alone… but my friends recognized me. They recognized my existence… and I'll kill you if you hurt them!" His eyes shone with strength.

Gaara was shocked, 'How can he be so strong?'

Gaara looked up at the sky and saw Yashamaru, 'Is this… _ai?_' (Love?)

* * *

When Temari and Shizen were making their way to Gaara and Naruto they found Kankuro. 

Temari gasped, "Kankuro! _Daijobu_?!"

Kankuro smirked, "_Yo_."

* * *

The two Suna-nin and one Konoha-nin made their way to the battle field to find Naruto still inching his way towards Gaara. 

Sasuke stopped him, "_Yameru,_ Naruto. That's enough."

Temari and Kankuro were shocked; they had never seen Gaara in such an injured state before. They looked at Naruto with looks of pure hate, but Gaara told them to stop.

"Temari, Kankuro, _yamete_. Let's stop."

Kankuro gave his brother a weird look, but complied. The two of them picked him up.

Gaara looked back at Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, _ka?_" He smirked as he also spotted Shizen pick up Naruto and Sasuke run over to help Sakura who had just been released from the large Shukaku arm prison.

'Hotamae Shizen… why is it still so familiar? Maybe I'll never know… I'll probably never see her again.'

Gaara turned to his brother and sister, "Temari, Kankuro… _sumimasen._"

Kankuro and Temari were once again shocked. Kankuro brushed it off, looking away, "_Ee…_"

* * *

Shizen put Naruto over her back and began the long voyage back to Konoha. 

"Sabaku no Gaara… I hope I'll see him again," Naruto muttered softly under his breath.

Shizen gave a small smile, "_Ee._"

Shizen blinked, '_Sayonara… suna-tachi_. I hope that I'll see you both again.' Her thoughts sadly shifted to Gaara, "_Omai wa."_

Naruto looked up, "_Nan deska_, Shizen-san?"

Shizen sighed, "_Betsu ni_."

* * *

When the two of them finally got back to Konoha, they met up with Kakashi.

Naruto was overjoyed, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi gave them a sad smile under his mask. Even though it was hidden, Shizen could tell it from his eyes, "_Nan deska_, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked away, "Hokage-sama… has passed away."

Their eyes widened wide, "_Na-ni_?"

* * *

Shizen met up with Team Naoko that next day. The sky was grey, a bleak, desolate grey. 

Miko bit her lip, "_Daijobu_, Shizen?"

Shizen's gaze didn't meet theirs, "_Ikuzo_, Keiko, Miko."

Shizen stared down at her black sandals. She sighed, why did the _ojiisan_ have to die?

When they finally reached the place where the funeral service was being held, they stood next to Team Gai. None of the shinobi's eyes met one another's.

It was quiet. The only thing that Shizen could hear was the sad coo of a turtle dove.

Shizen didn't pay attention to the ceremony. All of the words the speaker said went in one ear and out the other. She didn't want to think about Sandaime's death. Why did he have to die? Why did that cursed Orochimaru have to kill him?

'But why am I so sad? Isn't it honorable for a shinobi to die in battle? _Demo… naze… naze…' _Shizen couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She gripped her fist tight and looked down at the ground, tears falling from her small nose.

Lee sensed that she was crying and gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder, "Shizen-chan…" He didn't quite know what to say.

'I already know what he's trying to say.'

It finally came the time to put their roses on top of Sandaime's casket.

Shizen found it hard to put her rose down.

'As soon as I put this rose down… he'll be gone.' She blinked back her tears. 'I remember that… on _that_ day… after Hotaru-chan… he had comforted me and gave me a shoulder to cry on.'

Shizen let go of her rose and turned away from the casket, "_Arigato gozaimasu_, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Shizen was sitting on a hill. It gave a perfect view of the sky. 

'I was outside here picking flower lilies. I was going to give them to _okaasan_ to put in a vase. I had spotted _suna_ from nowhere and fell asleep. Then… everything changed.'

Shizen threw her hand up into the sky and grabbed at it, 'I miss you all… _okaasan, otoosan, soshite_…'

"_Imootosan._" (Little sister.)

Shizen felt a hand pat her on the back.

"Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru smiled, "_Yo_."

* * *

The two of them were sitting in a restaurant. Shizen had ordered her favorite _unagi _dish and Hotaru a curry dish. 

Hotaru chewed a large chunk of beef, "I have chosen you to be my student."

Shizen nearly choked on her eel, "_N-NANI?!?!"_

Hotaru laughed, "Thought I'd get that reaction from you… Shizen-chan. But back to the point, I have chosen you to become my student."

Shizen set her chopsticks down, waiting for the rest.

"You're going to become an oi-nin, Shizen. Your training starts tomorrow."

* * *

**HEH! And you thought I wouldn't be putting anymore cliffhangers, eh? WELL TOO BAD! DOOM!!!!!!!!**

**Poor Hokage-sama... **


	13. 12: The Blank Mask

**WHOO! I is on a role of sorts! NO CLIFFHANGER THIS TIME! I PROMISE!

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 12: The Blank Mask

Shizen was shocked, "_B-boku wa? Boku wa?!" _She nearly jumped out of her seat in glee. "_Arigato, arigato, arigato gozaimasu_, Hotaru-ch-_sensei."_

Hotaru chuckled, "_Do itashimashite, demo_ you showed me that you had potential, don't thank me."

* * *

It was morning. Shizen nearly ran out of her apartment just in her pajamas. She rushed through her usually slow routine and anxiously slipped on her navy blue sandals. 

Shizen dashed out of her room, but was surprised to see Hotaru already there.

Hotaru smiled, the sun shining on her pale blue hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail that swished when she moved, "Oh, there you are, Shizen-chan! I was just about to knock on your door, _ohayo_!"

Shizen smiled, "_Ohayo_, Hotaru-sensei." The two of them walked down the stairs.

"_Ano_… Hotaru-sensei?"

Hotaru blinked, "_Nani ka_?"

"Where are we going to be training?"

Hotaru smiled, "You'll see, you'll see."

Shizen pouted up at her teacher, causing her to chuckle.

* * *

The two of them rounded a corner and found a large area that had various dummies and targets posted on trees, rocks, and walls. 

Shizen looked around her, "_Sugoi! Nan desho_?"

Hotaru took in a deep breath, "It's so nostalgic… the last time I was here was -" Hotaru struggled to find the right words, "Many moons ago." The two of them chuckled.

Shizen was about to get one of her kunai out when Hotaru grabbed her hand.

Shizen was shocked, 'She's fast!'

Hotaru shook her head, "You'll be using these, Shizen." Hotaru handed her a small grey pouch full of senbon needles, "You can put this on your thigh, like this." Hotaru pointed to where her needles pouch was.

Shizen quickly followed her, "_Soshite ka_?"

Hotaru pulled an object out of her vest, "Here."

Shizen took it, puzzled. She looked at the snow white mask that shone in the light. She ran her fingers over the surface – smooth, just like a baby's skin, "What is it?"

Hotaru pulled out her own mask.

Shizen pointed to it, "_Ch-choto matte_! It looks different that I remembered."

Hotaru nodded and put it on, "_Ee._ That's because my old mask broke and I had to get a new one." Hotaru's new mask still had the three triangles – one starting from the chin going to the "mouth" and the other two starting from opposite sides of the temples, their points stopping where the bridge of your nose would rest under. However, it was lacking the diamonds under the eyes and the small crescent shape over the left eye.

Shizen looked at her blank mask that paled in comparison, "When do I get a cool looking mask like yours?"

Hotaru laughed, "When I think you're skilled enough to go on missions."

Shizen sighed and carefully put the mask on her face. It felt different. She had to slightly squint to look out threw the two small slits to see. It was also a little hard to breathe because of the two small slits to breath.

"Hmmm…" Shizen's voice sounded muffled underneath her mask for there was no slit cut out for sound to exit.

Hotaru smirked, "_Ikuzo_, Shizen. Now I want you to aim for that target over there. Try as hard as you can to aim for the bull's eye." Hotaru pointed to a far away target that was almost 20 feet away from where they were standing.

"_Demo_ -"

Hotaru took off her mask and gave her a fierce and commanding look, "_Ike!_"

Shizen sighed and pulled out three senbon needles and put them in her right hand. She slid her right foot in front of her and concentrated hard on the target. She released the needles. Two of the needles hit the white ring around the bull's eye, one barely made it in.

Hotaru nodded, "Hmm… not bad. Now I want you to jump into the air and get this target on the rock right next to me."

Shizen stared at Hotaru in disbelief underneath her mask, "While I'm in the air?!"

Hotaru nodded, "_Ee_, while you're in the air."

Shizen sighed, "_Wakarimashite_." She dutifully jumped up into the air. Shizen quickly took a senbon needle out of her pouch and threw it at the rock. Shizen wasn't paying attention to how far from the ground she was and fell face first on the ground.

Hotaru winced, helping her student up, "_Sumimasen,_ I should have demonstrated it first. You made it in the bull's eye, though."

Shizen brushed herself off and stood up, "Now what?"

Hotaru smiled, "Now I want you to…"

* * *

Shizen spent the next two hours jumping up into the air, doing arial flips, stealthily moving around dummies, and aiming at 'fatal' spot targets. 

Naoko rounded the corner and watched in awe as Shizen jumped up into the air. Her arms were crossed, needles in between all of her fingers. Shizen aimed for all of the targets around her and connected with the center.

Hotaru nodded, "Good job! You should take a break now, Shizen-chan." Hotaru looked around her and spotted Naoko watching them. "Ho, Naoko! What brings you here?"

Naoko walked towards Shizen, "I had heard that Shizen had been accepted as an oi-nin so I wanted to come over here and tell her: _omedeto gozaimasu_!" (Congratulations!)

Shizen tiredly sat down on a rock, "_Arigato_, Naoko-sensei." Shizen wiped the sweat off of her forehead and tried to catch her breath. As she was taking off her blank white mask, her stomach let out a very audible growl.

Hotaru laughed, "_So ka_! We didn't eat breakfast, _ne_? Naoko-san, would you like to join us for lunch?"

Naoko shook her head, "_Sumimasen_, but Gai-senpai's team and mine are going to train together – minus Lee-san and Shizen-san of course."

Hotaru nodded, "_Wakarimashite, ki o tsukete_, _ja_."

Shizen watched sadly as her sensei walked around the corner.

Hotaru patted Shizen on the forehead, "So… let's go get a bite to eat, _ne_?"

* * *

Shizen picked up noodles with her chopsticks and put them back in. 

Hotaru looked at her, she spoke after she slurped noisily, "_Nan deska_, Shizen-chan? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Shizen sighed, setting her chopsticks aside, "If I'm an oi-nin… does that mean that I'm…" She looked at her snow white mask looking back at her, "Does that mean that I won't be training and going on missions with Team Naoko anymore?"

Hotaru sighed, setting her chopsticks down to take a sip of her green tea, "I thought you would say that." She turned in her chair to face her, "Yes… and no. You'll be able to go on missions with them, but not all the time. Sometimes you'll have to carry out your oi-nin missions and won't be able to participate in their's, so they'll have to fill in your spot with someone else."

Shizen's eyes widened, "R-really?"

Hotaru waved her hand as if she was swatting an imaginary fly away, "Don't worry about it. For starters, you're not even 'officially' an oi-nin yet. Also, you'll still be able to train with them and see them."

Shizen smiled. She took the ramen bowl by her hands and greedily gulped it down.

Hotaru laughed, "Now that's the Shizen I'm use to. Welcome back."

* * *

Shizen and Hotaru were jumping through Konoha's famous trees. The two of them were trying to track the other, but yet not be seen. 

Shizen spotted Hotaru bellow her. She stopped, watching stealthily from the tree she was in, blending in with the shadows. She sat down in the opposite direction and swung her upper body back so that she was hanging upside down from her feet. Shizen took out some needles from her pouch and threw them at her.

'_Kuso_, it was a _bunshin_,' Shizen thought. She did a flip off the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

Hotaru smiled and tapped her on the shoulder, "Nice try."

Shizen turned around to face her. Shizen sighed and took off her mask, "_Sumimasen_, I didn't quite get you."

Hotaru shook her head, "Don't apologize, you did your best and that's all that matters. We'll just have to work on your tracking skills more… after your training with Naoko-sensei."

Shizen sighed. She laid down on a large rock, her arms crossed behind her head.

Hotaru sat next to her, "The sky's nice out tonight, _ne?"_

Hotaru was right – it was nighttime and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She inhaled the misty scent of the air.

"It's going to rain tomorrow, I can smell it."

Hotaru let her head fall back and breathed in, "And so it is."

Shizen looked at Hotaru, "Hotaru?"

Hotaru yawned, "Hm?"

"_Arigato_."

Hotaru gave a semi-annoyed sigh, "I told you before, don't thank me."

"Still… _arigato_. I'm glad that you'll teach me how to be an oi-nin as apposed to someone else."

Hotaru smiled.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER LOOK FOR:**

**My Orochimaru OC, Shizen learning new techniques, the beginning of the Sasuke retrival arc!, and a TOTALLY COOL chapter title!**


	14. 13: Death, Dream, Deceit

**13 - Usually a bad number foreshadowing bad things. This chapter is no exception.**

**BEST EVIL CHARACTER ALERT!

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 13: Death, Dream, Deceit

Shizen smiled. She would be training with Naoko-sensei as apposed with Hotaru, who was going with Jiraiya to gather information about the Atatsuki, who had just recently made their appearance in Konohagakure.

Shizen looked at her mask. She ran her fingers down its smooth surface, sighing, "_Gomen nasai,_ I won't be putting you on today, _ja ne_."

* * *

Shizen met Naoko in the place where they had trained for the Chuunin Exams. 

Naoko grinned, "Feels a little nostalgic, _ne_?"

Shizen smirked, "_Ma-ma_, we didn't spend that much time here so it's not big deal."

Naoko suddenly got serious, "Activate your _Jigokugan,_ today we're going to learn a new _jutsu_… one that I think you're going to like."

Shizen anxiously activated it and stared at her sensei with her bone-chilling eyes.

Naoko smiled, "They've matured since I've last seen them."

Shizen was confused, "Wait – huh?"

Naoko explained, "As your _Jigokugan_ 'matures', much like the maturing of the _Sharingan_, your _Jigokugan _will start to look different. Instead of getting what _Sharingan _users get, your _Jigokugan _becomes more terrifying – your eyes get darker in color and your snake-like pupils will get smaller and smaller until they're almost non-existent."

Shizen nodded, "_Wakata."_

"Now on to the _jutsu_ that you'll be learning. This technique will be able to paralyze the person you'll be going up against so that you'll be able to stab them with a kunai or you could follow up with the next _jutsu_ that I _might_ be teaching you."

"Wait – what do you mean by _might?"_

Naoko let out a deep sigh, "Because that technique drains your energy. You should only use that technique if you're most surely going to lose."

"Like I use my _Kaze Taifuu_?" (Wind Typhoon.)

Naoko shook her head, "_Iie,_ it doesn't have the health risks that the _Kaze Taifuu_ has, but it does drain your strength.

"Now, back to the paralysis _jutsu_. This _jutsu _is called: _Itaishi_." (Death Poem.)

Shizen repeated it, "_Itai-shi_?_ Doshite no namae ka?_" (Why is it named that?)

"Because the technique gives the illusion that they are being read a poem about how they're going to die and that's what makes them stop moving."

Shizen nodded.

Naoko sighed, "Alright, this might be hard to grasp at first, but do the _Obake Kozui jutsu_ on me."

Shizen nodded. She closed her eyes and then opened them, "_Obake Kozui no jutsu!_" (Memory Flood.)

Naoko released the technique, "Good. You basically have to do the same thing for the _Itaishi_ technique – it'll feel the same. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"A – little… I'll try it."

Naoko nodded, "Go on."

Shizen closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra and on her technique. She slowly opened them and said loud and clear, "_Itaishi_!" Her words seemed to echo when she said them.

Naoko didn't move.

Shizen jumped up with joy. She suddenly remembered to release the technique, she didn't want her mentor to be frozen forever, "_Kai_!"

Naoko was very happy, "That was great! That technique had the hold and bite of a person who had completely mastered it! _Sugoi_!"

Shizen shrugged, "I just did what you said and performed it just like I perform the _Obake Kozui no jutsu_."

Naoko smirked, "Maybe I'll teach you the other technique sooner than I thought I would."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day perfecting Shizen's new technique. After that, they had a large lunch and then Shizen was sent home to rest up for tomorrow's practice – she would need all the sleep she could get. 

Shizen arrived early the next day where she and her teacher would learn a very difficult technique.

Naoko heaved in a big sigh, "You ready? The technique I'm about to teach you is A-rank, you know."

Shizen nodded, her eyes burning with fierce determination, "_Ee_."

Naoko gave her a sad smile, "I'm happy that you're so pumped up today, but all of that optimistic thinking will be gone in about five seconds."

Shizen gave Naoko a confused look.

"The technique I'm about to teach you is very time-consuming. We'll probably take up the whole day just working on maybe one or two of the steps and -"

Shizen stopped her, "_Nani_? Did you just say steps?"

Naoko nodded, "_Hai,_ steps. This _jutsu_ has three steps. I'll give you a demonstration."

Shizen swallowed nervously and took a small step back.

Naoko faced her, her eyes shone with a dark light. Her voice sounded so much raspier and eviler as she said, "_Damasu Yume no Jutsu_." (Deceiving Dream Technique.)

Shizen couldn't move. She felt as if the world was swirling around her. She thought her eyes were deceiving her when she saw Naoko turn into Lee.

"_Ayashi_," Naoko whispered. She, in the form of Lee, looked up at her. 'Lee's' eyes were full of hate instead of love and caring. He slowly advanced on her much to her dismay. (Threatening.)

'_Shimata!_ I can't move!' Sweat streamed down her neck as she struggled to move her leg.'

As soon as Naoko was face to face with her, she whispered, "_Hishi de_." (Frantically.)

Naoko's hands had sharp claws and she swatted and scratched at Shizen. Just when Shizen thought it couldn't get any worse, Naoko whispered, "_Kopidoku_." (Scathingly.)

Shizen was punched in the stomach and felt herself falling…falling…falling…

* * *

When Shizen finally awoke, she saw Naoko standing over her, "Shizen? _Daijobu?_ I had to hold back on the final stage… the final stage is normally fatal." 

Shizen noticed that Naoko was panting with exhaustion and that her face was abnormally pale. It looked even paler because of her dark orange-red hair.

Shizen shakily stood up, "I'm going to try it now." She pulled her long black shoulder-length gloves on tight and clenched her fists, "You ready?"

Naoko nodded, "_Ee_, go on."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Orochimaru lifted up his head, "_Koi_." 

The figure opened the door and stood in front of Orochimaru – she was a girl around the age of 16. She bowed, "_Nani-yo,_ Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu… how many times have I asked for your help?"

The girl named Natsu, thoughtfully looked up at him, "_Take, take…_I don't know, Orochimaru-sama. _Gomen-yo_."

He chuckled, "Precisely. Sadly, I must ask for your help again."

Natsu nodded, "_Wakata-yo_. Tell me what you want to do, and I will do it; tell me you want to kill and I will kill them – I am your trusted assassin and servant."

Orochimaru smirked, "Yes, yes you are. I am afraid that I have a feeling that the Sound Four will not be able to get Sasuke-kun to me."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "_Naze-yo_, Orochimaru-sama? Kimimaru-kun should be going with them – if there's any trouble, he should take care if it."

Orochimaru gave a deep sigh, "You have heard of his condition, _da ne_?"

Natsu frowned, "_Ee_, I have. It is so sad that such a fine shinobi…" Her voice trailed off.

Orochimaru nodded, "_Ee_, Kabuto fears that he may not… survive. Thus, I am leaving the retrieval of Sasuke-kun in your hands, Natsu-chan."

Natsu bowed, "_Wakarimashite-dayo_, Orochimaru-sama. I shall not disappoint you."

Orochimaru gave her a very slight, small smile, "Hm! And you never have."

* * *

Natsu walked out of Orochimaru's quarters and walked outside so that she could see the sunset – they would be going soon. She looked down at her blood red outfit and smiled – she was wearing a blood red tube top that was jaggedly cut at a downward angle so that it was like a line going down to the left. Her skirt was the same way and was jaggedly cut at the ends. She wore purple boots that surprisingly made no sound and had purple sleeves that matched with her the signature purple 'Orochimaru ribbon.' 

The wind gently moved her dark magenta hair that gracefully hung over her eyes. Her long hair was swept into two thick sections that went over her shoulders - each of the braids had a red ribbon that was braided with the hair. She blinked her orange eyes when she heard the demanding voice of Tayuya yell at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama! How can you assign that-that-that _teme_ the position of 'leader?!?!'" Her voice was filled with loathing and hate. "_Naze?_ Also, _I_ should be the _only_ genjutsu user here and here she is using her genjutsu that doesn't even compare -"

"I beg your pardon… Tayuya," Orochimaru said. "But Natsu's techniques are far superior to that of yours."

Natsu smirked, imagining Tayuya shivering from his dark words.

He continued, "She has more techniques than you and are, as she puts it, 'Works of art.' Your techniques are pieces of garbage compared to hers. Now, get out… I don't want to see you again until you come back with someone who at _least_ has some skill – Sasuke-kun. GO."

Natsu heard the fuming footsteps of Tayuya click throughout the halls and heard her step behind her.

Natsu turned to face the hot-mouthed red head. She stared her in the eyes, her snake-like orange eyes gazing deep into Tayuya's non-existent soul.

It took a while before Tayuya could gather up the strength to say anything to her. After a short while, she managed to choke out, "I'll _kill_ you, Natsu. There's only room for one genjutsu user in Orochimaru's heart."

Natsu playfully sighed, "_Sugoi-yo!_ I knew you weren't talented, but I didn't know that you were _deaf_, too! _Zannen-dayo_!"

Tayuya bit her lip, "I _dare_ you to say that again, _kisama_!" Most people would stop ridiculing and degrading Tayuya when her voice reached this tone. It was low and threatening.

Natsu laughed, "Hm! Going to swear at me again, _da ne_? Well, two can play at that game… _te-me_." Natsu smirked, her orange eyes continued to pierce her.

Tayuya tried not to meet her gaze. Instead, she looked at the teal triangles that were painted on her upper and lower eyelids.

Tayuya let out a menacing growl, "You better watch your back, teme! I'll get you with this-" She pulled out her smooth purple flute.

Natsu laughed a cold, high pitched laugh that rivaled Orochimaru, "Going to play me a little song, _da ne_? I'll let you do that. I, unlike you, have some things to attend to. _Sumimasen-yo_."

Natsu left Tayuya fuming as a cold bitter wind gave her a cut on the cheek.

* * *

Shizen let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and exhaled and inhaled. 

'Three steps…_Ayashi, Hishi de, Kopidoku. Ayashi, Hishi de, Kopidoku_' she chanted in her mind.

Shizen's eyes suddenly flew open. She stared at her teacher with a deadly glare, "_Damasu Yume no Jutsu_." Her voice sounded distant and far away.

"_Ayashi_," Shizen felt herself turn into someone that she would never expect to turn into… Gai-sensei! Shizen walked towards Naoko who was frozen to her spot, trying to resist the technique, but couldn't. 

'So far so good,' Shizen thought.

She came face to face with Naoko, so close that she could almost touch Naoko with her nose, "_Hishi de_." Her hands turned into sharp claws and she began to tear and cut Naoko from head to toe.

'Yes, yes! Now it's time for…' Shizen swallowed.

"Kopi-" Before Shizen could even say the name of the third part; she saw the world spinning 'round and 'round. Shizen couldn't feel any part of her body and began to lean forward, her knees giving in. Shizen was sent into the ground.

Naoko managed to release the technique, but did not manage to catch her on her way to the ground. Naoko helped Shizen up.

Shizen felt exhausted, all of her strength had left her – her arms and legs felt like Jell-O and her throat was dry and horse.

Naoko patted her on the back, "You did well, Shizen. Just, whatever you do, don't use this technique yet… you still haven't mastered the last stage yet."

Shizen weakly nodded, "_Wa-ka-ta_, Nao-ko-sen-sei."

Just as Naoko helped Shizen up, Keiko and Miko came running over to them.

Miko looked at Keiko who nodded at her.

Miko took a deep breath, "Sasuke-kun's gone."

* * *

**o LIK OMFG SASKAY-KUN IS LIK GONE?!L12PO8IJKGj **


	15. 14: The Power of Youth Times Two!

**YAY! Sorry for the corny title... ENJOY!

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 14: The Power of Youth Times Two!

_Miko took a deep breath, "Sasuke-kun's gone, Shizen."_ Shizen remembered how confused and shocked she felt when Miko told her the news. Miko and Keiko had come up to her yesterday, but it felt as if they had just talked to her a few minutes ago.

Shizen sighed sadly, looking out her window. She was confused, utterly confused. Her mind was racing through thoughts over a thousand miles an hour.

She bit her lip; Miko and Keiko wouldn't be able to go after Sasuke because of them still recovering from their wounds from the Chuunin exams. Even though the medic-nin had successfully healed them, Tsunade-sama didn't want them going off on dangerous missions because they could probably reopen their wounds again.

Shizen let out another sad sigh, 'Why in the world is Sasuke-kun missing? Did he leave off on his own or did Orochimaru take him by force?' Shizen stiffened up at the thought of Orochimaru coming to Konoha and taking a struggling, helpless Sasuke to his hide out.

She shook the feelings off, 'Either way… we have to get him back. But how? That five man team that Shikamaru-san is leading to go after Sasuke won't be enough to bring him back, so why-'

Shizen's train of thought was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. She perked up, trying to figure out who was at her door knocking at this time of day.

A loud voice suddenly yelled urgently at her, "Shizen-chan! Open the door, _kudasai_!"

Shizen immediately got up, "Lee-chan? _Naze ka_?" She opened the door to find an astounding sight.

She was shocked, "Lee-chan! You're not on crutches anymore! Was Tsunade-sama's operation successful?" She held back the urge to hug him, not wanting to crush his newly recovered limbs. She failed, but went over to Lee and hugged him very lightly.

Lee nodded, blushing because Shizen had just came up and hugged him out of the blue, "_Ee_, Shizen-chan! That is why I came to get you just right now. We are going to go after Sasuke-kun… WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee clutched his fist tight in the air, eyes burning with determination.

Shizen smiled, letting go of him and laughing slightly, "_Wakarimashite_, Lee-chan. _Demo_… I should put on my sandals and hitai-ate before we go." She nervously laughed, "_Gomen._"

Lee nodded, "Not a problem, Shizen-chan. Go right ahead. I will be waiting outside." He gave her a small sparkling 'Nice Guy' smile and walked outside.

Shizen shook her head, and went back inside to get ready.

A mere few seconds later, Shizen came out of her room, "_Ikuzo,_ Lee-chan. Today, we will bring Sasuke-kun back." She tightened her long gloves and looked at Lee; her eyes were now, too, brimming with determination.

Lee nodded, "_Hai_!"

She closed the door behind them as they ran off to the Konoha forest.

* * *

Natsu and Kimimaru sat on top of a cliff on looking the vast Konoha forest. Natsu sighed, "It's such a peaceful, pleasant place, _da_ _ne? _It somewhat makes me feel bad that we're going to destroy it with our battles, _da ne?"_ She played with a strand of her magenta hair, sighing. 

Kimimaru said nothing, but rather looked up at the sky.

Natsu suddenly turned to him, "Kimimaru-kun?"

Kimimaru looked at Natsu, "Hn?"

"Do you really think that they'll make it with Sasuke-kun?" Natsu sighed, "Orochimaru-sama has his doubts, which is why he sent you and me to watch over them."

Kimimaru looked back up at the sky "_Iie_, I don't think they'll make it. They are far too weak, even with their seals."

Natsu smirked, "Hm! _So ka-dayo_? I believe we think the same way then." She stretched and looked up at the sky, yawning.

Kimimaru pulled some of his hair back behind his ear with a swish, "It's a shame then that they'll die today then."

"_Zannen-dayo_," she added darkly. "They're merely just pawns, _da ne_?"

Kimimaru nodded, "_Ee_, pawns."

She got up, brushing off her blood red outfit, "And pawns must be sacrificed so that the queen can be played." She turned to him, "_Ikuzo-dayo_."

* * *

Lee and Shizen leaped through the vast expanse of trees with a very stealth-like fashion. 

"Lee-chan?"

Lee looked back at her, "_Nan deska_, Shizen-chan?"

"Are you sure you should be moving around like this?"

Lee sighed, "I know what you are trying to say, Shizen-chan. But I want to get Sasuke-kun back so… Sakura-san can be happy again."

Shizen opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She opened her mouth again and said sadly, "_Aa, so ka_."

Lee faced forward once more, "Shizen-chan? Do you really think we will be able to save Sasuke-kun?"

Shizen's eyes widened wide with shock, "Lee-chan! Don't say that! Shikamaru-san and the others will be able to catch up to them! Trust them!"

Lee looked down, "_Demo_… they _are_ with Orochimaru. They should be almost as strong as he is if they are with him."

Shizen bit her lip, "_Wakata._"

Lee shook off his feeling of doubt, "What am I saying? Of course Naruto-kun, Neji-san, Chouji-san, Shikamaru-san, and Kiba-san can save Sasuke-kun! I must not doubt their power of youth!"

Shizen shook her head, smiling, 'At least Lee-chan is back to normal now.'

"Let's speed up, Lee-chan. I want us to get closer to Shikamaru-san's group. I have a bad feeling about something, and I don't know why."

Lee looked up at her, startled. He nodded, picking up speed, "_Ee_, I just hope that your bad vibes are wrong, Shizen-chan."

Shizen winced, "Me too, Lee-chan. Me too."

* * *

Three figures moved silently through the trees. 

"Do you really think we'll make it in time?" The largest one asked the two smaller ones. The voice sounded female.

The second largest shrugged, "Hopefully, if we don't… well…" His voice trailed off.

"Hn," said the smallest. He dashed out in front of the others, "We'll make it, I'm sure of it."

The others followed along behind him.

* * *

The two flowers of youth had been traveling for quite some time now. Shizen was now at the front and Lee at the rear. Shizen suddenly stopped, eyes widened wide in shock. 

Lee looked at Shizen with concern, rarely ever was Shizen scared to death, "_N-nani_, Sh-Shizen-ch-chan?"

Shizen clutched his fist tight, "It's Neji-san."

Lee jumped down to find Neji leaning on a tree, unconscious.

"Wh-what do we do now, Lee-chan?"

Lee bit his lip, "It pains me to say this, but we must leave him be. None of us are medic-nin so we cannot treat him."

Shizen jumped back up on a tree branch, Lee following her as well.

"_Gomen nasai_, Neji-san," Lee muttered as they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

The two of them passed the other members of the team. No matter how much they wanted to help them, they didn't. They had to keep moving forward. 

As Lee and Shizen were passing Shikamaru, Shizen stopped.

"_Nani_, Shizen-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Besides the enemy, I feel another presence… I don't know who it is though."

Lee stopped, "You are right! _Demo, dare ka_?"

Shizen shook her head, "Who knows. We should keep moving. Hopefully, those guys are on our side."

* * *

Finally, the two of them came to a clearing where they found Naruto and some unknown white-haired purple-clad person. Naruto was visibly loosing, his _kage bunsins _taking no effect to the skilled taijutsu user. 

Lee looked at Shizen, "This is where we part ways, Shizen-chan. Go on with Naruto-kun, _kudasai._"

Naruto and Shizen nodded. When they were about to follow Sasuke, a magenta-haired girl jumped in front of them, smirking, "This is far as you two'll go-_dayo_." She pouted, "So you all made it past the pawns? _Zannen-dayo."_

Naruto and Shizen exchanged looks and Naruto jumped over Natsu to go after Sasuke.

Natsu turned around to go after him, when Shizen suddenly appeared before her, shaking her head, "Your opponent is me, and only me."

Natsu frowned, "Now that isn't fair, _da ne?_" She sighed a frustrated and annoyed sigh, "Fine. Let's just move out of the way, _da ne?_ Kimimaru-kun has a tendency to use up a lot of space." She smirked, making three hand signs and yelling, "_Ike_!"

The two of them were back in the forest, away from Lee and his opponent.

"So you're my opponent, _da ne? Ikuzo-dayo_!" Natsu charged at Shizen with lightening fast speed. "You are now my prey!" She laughed an evil high-pitched laugh, smiling a malevolent grin.

* * *

**FIGHT SCENE! Plus flashbacks and what happened that makes Shizen hate tiger lilies... AKA REALLY BAD FLASHBACK SCENE OF HORROR AND DEATH.**


	16. 15: Memories

**WARNING! BLOODY HORROR FLASHBACK SCENE AWAITS YOU. READ WITH CAUTION OR PITY SHIZEN'S VERY EXISTENCE FOR THE REST OF YOUR PETHETIC LIVES-_ttebayo!

* * *

_**

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 15: Memories

Natsu's laugh echoed in Shizen's ears. She managed to dodge Natsu's first attack. She hid behind a tree, panting, 'That girl… she's insane!' Shizen tried to calm her heavy panting and breathing so that she wouldn't be seen.

"_Jigokugan_!" She looked around her to see if Natsu was coming at her.

Natsu laughed, "Looking for me, _da ne?_" She laughed again when Shizen looked up at her, shocked, standing on the tree. She gracefully jumped down.

"_Ho?_ You have some pretty looking eyes right there. Are you – why yes you are!" She clapped her hands in delight, "A genjutsu user _and_ a _Jigokugan_ one at that!" Natsu gave her a crazed maniacal grin.

Shizen smirked, "So you're a genjutsu user, too? Hm, it's been a while since I've went up against one of those."

Natsu smiled, "Same for me-_dayo_." She jumped up high up into the air, shouting, "_Sinu Ame Sakuhin_!" (The Art of Death Rain) Sharp red needles shout out from her long sleeves and whizzed at Shizen in every direction. Natsu laughed at her evilly, floating in midair with her arms crossed over her chest.

Shizen struggled to dodge them, one of them cutting her cheek. She winced, '_Shimata!_ I wish I was Neji-san or Hinata-san so I could get these out of my way.'

"_Wasurerumiru no jutsu_!" (Invisibility Technique.) Shizen slipped away behind a tree, panting.

Natsu was then hovering over her, "Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't _hear_ you, _baka-yo_!" She shot a needle at Shizen's side, connecting.

Shizen released the technique, wincing in pain, '_Shimata!_ That's my bad side!'

Natsu sighed, pointing one of her needles at Shizen's throat, "_Zannen,_ I thought you would be must better than this! _Shigata nai-yo_."

Shizen snarled at her and with a burst of speed, kicked Natsu hard in the stomach, sending her smashing into a tree.

Natsu swore, "_Kisama!_ I'll get you for this-_dayo_."

But before Natsu could say anything else, Shizen smirked, "_Itaishi._" (Death Poem.)

Natsu was frozen in her place.

Shizen took a kunai to her throat now, "What's it feel like, _ne_?" She stabbed her in the stomach. She took the kunai out and punched her where she had just stabbed Natsu, "That's payback for before, _teme_."

"_Obake_-" Before Shizen could perform the entire _jutsu_, Natsu broke free from Shizen's technique.

Shizen was shocked, 'Impossible! Not even Naoko-sensei could break free from my technique! Could she possibly be even stronger than her?' Shizen's heart skipped a beat.

"_Kurai Yuki Sakuhin_!" (The Art of Dark Snow)

As soon as Natsu said those words, a bone-chilling cold sensation filled Shizen up. She shuddered, collapsing to the ground, freezing nearly to death. Goosebumps were covered all over her body.

Shizen tried as hard as she could to keep warm, rubbing up and down her arms at a furious pace, "_Tsu-metai_!" (So cold!)

Natsu stood over her, "It won't go away. Even if you kill me, it won't go away." She stood over her, smiling innocently, "_Zannen-dayo, baka-yo_!"

Shizen's eyes widened in shock, she looked up at Natsu, snarling, "_Kisama_!"

Natsu laughed her infamous cold laugh and kicked Shizen in the stomach.

Shizen gagged, coughing up blood as Natsu continued to kick her and kick her and kick her. There was no end.

Natsu finally delivered her one last kick that made her go flying into a tree. Shizen cried out in pain, falling to the floor in a heap.

Natsu laughed, "_Baka-yo_! Did you really think that you could win against me, _da yo_?" Natsu's haunting orange eyes pierced Shizen's bone-chilling green ones. She laughed, "Even your eyes can't win against mine."

Shizen gave her a death look, "_Ki-sa-ma_." She struggled to get up, everything around her swirling and twirling. She felt dizzy and heavily nauseous.

Natsu waited until Shizen stood up. She smirked, "That's more like it. I want you to see what a _real_ genjutsu technique is. Not your petty ones with no bite." Natsu closed her teal painted eyes and opened them again. She whispered in a low voice that echoed in a dark, but beautiful, way, "_Obake Fude no Sakuhin_." (The Art of the Ghost Brush.) A gust of wind swirled around Natsu as she changed into another person.

Shizen's heart stopped as Natsu turned into… him.

Natsu smiled, "You like, _da ne?" _She smirked, "My _Obake Fude no Sakuhin_ makes me take the shape of those who have caused you great pain and loss. It seems that it works wonders on you, _da ne_?"

Shizen clutched her fist, a tear streaming down her cheek. Why of all people did she have to choose _him?_ That evil man that she never wanted to see again, the man who had given her nightmares when she was young – the man that had killed her family.

_(Flashback) (_This is continued from the Prologue of this story)

_Shizen woke up from sleeping outside, the tiger lilies that she had picked were still in her hand. She brushed the sand off of her lap._

_"I still don't know why that _suna _suddenly got on my lap," she muttered. _

_She looked around and gasped loudly, "_Okaasan!_ I have to give these flowers to her! I forgot and fell asleep!" _

_She swore, running up the hill yelling, "_Okaasan!_ I'm home!_ Okaasan?"_ She opened ran around their house (_It's just like the Uchiha's) _trying to find her mother._

_Her feet made loud thumps running around on the bamboo panels, 'Where is everyone?' she thought to herself. 'I don't see anyone. I wonder why.'_

_'I know!' She thought. She ran around to the other side of the house, rounding a corner, "_Ojiisan? Obaasan?_" She opened the door, "_Shitsurei itashimasu!_" (I'm coming in!)_

_She gasped in horror and the flowers that she had just picked fell to the floor – her grandparents were sprawled out on the floor – dead. Her knees collapsed as she touched their faces. Blood was still pouring out of their wounds._

_'Th-they were killed just right now!' She thought eyes wide. The color from her face had completely drained; she was now as pale as a ghost. Her eyes had lost all signs of life from them; they were now dull and slightly grey._

_"_Otoosan! Otoosan!"_ She ran as fast as her small legs could possibly carry her. Her father would know what was happening. Her father always knew!_

_"_O-" She_ opened the door to her father's room. The dead body of her father fell right at her feet. Shizen tried to scream, but she couldn't. She wanted to scream. She wanted everyone to know that her father had just been killed, but she just stood there, shivering in fear._

_Her mother looked back at her. Shizen's heart stopped as she saw her being brutally stabbed to death. Her mother's eyes didn't look the same either, they were a haunting green._

_Shizen tried to take a step back so that she could run away and tell everyone in the village what was happening to her family, but her legs wouldn't move. She tired again, but still no response._

_'Move leg! Move! Move! MOVE!' She was screaming inside, trying to get herself to move from her spot, but her legs were rooted to the bamboo panels on the floor._

_The man looked at her. His _hitai-ate_ was covered with blood so she didn't know what village he was from, but the rest of him she could see as clear as day._

_He had black hair as cold as midnight and grey-silver eyes that shone as if he was a ghost. He gave her a malevolent grin as he held her baby sister by the neck. She was screaming at her, "_OneesanTaskete yo!Oneesan_!" Her eyes were filled with fear, tears streaming down them, forming a puddle on the floor. (Save me!)_

_Shizen looked at her sister, eyes wide with fright. Her sister's hair was sprawled out in all directions; her dark blue eyes now resembled a fearful black. She was turning blue, choking. If Shizen didn't help her fast, Seka would die._

_Shizen nodded, trying to activate her _kekkei genkai_ when a kunai came whizzing at her side. Shizen screamed in pain, collapsing onto the floor. Blood was leaking out in all directions. She felt dizzy, as if all of her life was pouring out of her body. She strained to look up at her sister, her vision failing her. The only things she could make out were blobs. _

"Oneesan!"_ Seka screamed in horror. She tried to break free from the grasp of her captor but failed. "_Oneesan!!!"

_The man punched Seka in the gut, causing her to cough up blood and fall onto her knees in pain, "_Damaru, _your _oneesan_ is dead."_

_Shizen tried to say that she wasn't dead. She wanted to get up and save her sister from that evil man, but couldn't. She could only watch in horror as her sister was killed before her very eyes. _

_The man then gave Seka a blow to the head. Seka fell to the floor, her eyes wide open._

_Shizen noticed that she wasn't breathing. This was even worse than her parents or grandparents dying. Her sister, the one that she loved the most and cared for everyday, had died. She had died and she couldn't do anything to help her. She had just sat there, not doing anything. She had killed her sister._

_She watched in fear as the man walked past her. He spat at her, laughing._

_"The Hotamae clan is no more," he said. And then he vanished from her sight._

_(End Flashback)_

Shizen clutched her fist tight, 'I couldn't do anything to save her. I was too weak then. I couldn't even use my _Jigokugan_ properly. November 17th, that was the day I had lost everything. The day when I was an orphan. And the reason why I hate tiger lilies.'

She looked up at Natsu, hate filling her eyes and said in a voice that did not sound at all like hers, "I'm going to kill you. You will die the most miserable death imaginable. Right here right now."

* * *

**SHIZEN'S GONNA KICK MAJOR ASS NOW! No really, she does. PLUS GAARAxSHIZEN FLUFF ACTION! YAAAAAAAAAAY!-un.**


	17. 16: 'Someone to Protect'

**You'll get the title later-_dayo.

* * *

_**

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 16: 'Someone to Protect'

Natsu felt herself shiver at Shizen's words. She was confused, 'What's with her? Her personality and voice have suddenly changed! And her eyes as well. _Masaka_!' She swore, 'It is! I have to release the technique!' But before Natsu could do it, she stopped. Her breathing stopped and she looked up at Shizen.

Natsu stiffened as she saw Shizen, her face and eyes covered in shadows. She swallowed fearfully, 'I haven't seen someone this scary since I saw Orochimaru…' Her thoughts trailed off as she winced painfully, gripping her ribs.

Shizen was walking towards her; her strides seemed to echo in Natsu's mind.

Shizen then stopped, facing her, imitating Natsu's smirk, "'I want you to see what a real genjutsu technique is like, not your petty ones with no bite'… that's what you said to me, _ne? _Now I'll show you." She gave her a look of determination and fright.

Shizen closed her eyes, concentrating hard, '_Gomen nasai_, Naoko-sensei, but I have to use this technique. It's my last resort.' She bit her lip, 'Please forgive me.'

"_Damasu Yume no jutsu_!" (Deceiving Dream Technique.) Shizen gasped, her body suddenly changing into someone she never wanted to meet – Orochimaru. She was in the body of Orochimaru, and was going to attack Natsu with her most powerful attack.

Natsu inwardly winced, 'N-not him, why did she pick him? Orochimaru-sama wouldn't… but this _isn't _Orochimaru-sama! _Demo…_' Her thoughts were suddenly shattered when she heard Shizen's Orochimaru voice.

"_Ayashi_," she said coming face to face with Natsu.

Natsu couldn't move. She stood there, frozen. Shivers went up and down her spine as she felt Shizen's breath tickle her nose and cheeks. She wanted to run away from her, but couldn't. She wanted to kill her for making her feel the most scared she had ever felt in her entire life.

Natsu inwardly bit her lip, 'I'm going to die today, _da ne_?'

"_Hishi de_," Shizen's fingers became sharp claws as she scratched and clawed Natsu's clothes. Blood red shreds of her outfit where stuck in her sharp fingers mixing with Natsu's actual blood. She resisted the Orochimaru-like urge to lick them.

Natsu wanted to scream in pain, but she couldn't. The pain was just building up inside with each scratch and stab of Shizen's sharp nails. Natsu thought she would explode in utter pain.

Shizen gulped nervously, 'Will that last stage work? What if it doesn't?' She bit her lip, 'Please work, please, please, please work! If this doesn't work… I don't know what I'll do!'

"_Kopidoku_," Shizen rasped.

As soon as she said it, she felt her body moving on its own accord. She held her hand at her face – it began to glow a deathly black color. She jabbed it into Natsu's stomach and pulled back.

Shizen's technique wore off. She returned to her normal state, her eyes turning back to normal as well. She fell to the floor, panting.

Natsu fell back on her stomach, blood pouring out of her wound. Blood streamed down her lips as she smiled at Shizen, "_Oi!_ Your name… what is it?"

Shizen panted, "_Watashi wa Hotamae Shizen da_."

Natsu smiled, "Hotamae Shizen-_yo_?" She chuckled, her chuckling suddenly turning into violent coughing, "Hm, _tanoshikatta-dayo_." (It was fun.)

Shizen couldn't help but feel just a tad bit sad. This girl wasn't _truly_ evil, she was just carrying out the duties of an evil person who happened to be named Orochimaru.

She smiled sadly up at the sky, "_Sumimasen-yo_, Orochimaru-sama, I am most truly sorry that I have lost. _Demo_, we'll meet again… I hope_. Sayonara-dayo_, O-ro-chi-ma-ru-sa-ma…"

And with those words, Natsu's head fell to the side and her breathing stopped.

Shizen struggled to get up, leaning on a tree for support. She winced as a sharp pain shot up her arms and legs. She chuckled nervously, 'I guess this is why Naoko-sensei said only to use this technique as a last resort.' She walked tiredly away from Natsu's dead body.

After awhile, Shizen swore she heard talking in the distance.

She squinted, making out two bodies leaning against a tree talking to each other.

Shizen walked towards them, smiling when she saw that one was Lee and the other was…

"Gaara?" she found herself asking aloud.

The two of them looked up at her. Lee jumped up, hugging her to death, "SHIZEN-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIED! OH, HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU SHIZEN-CHAN!"

Shizen winced, the pain in her side exploded, "_Itai-tai-tai-tai_!" (Ow-ow-ow-ow!)

Lee gasped, "_S-sumimasen_, Shizen-chan. I did not know that you were hurt."

Shizen sat next to Gaara, giving Lee a cold look. Lee gasped and sat down, shuddering in fear.

Gaara looked her up and down and said, **(AN: NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERTS!!!!)** "Something's wrong with your side… you're bleeding."

Shizen looked at her right side and bit her lip, "Oh… yeah." She dug into her weapons pouch and found some bandages. She pulled up her shirt a little bit and started to wrap them around.

Gaara was still staring at her, noticing that something else was wrong with Shizen. He put his pale hand to her forehead and frowned. He looked at her, puzzled, "You're… cold?"

Shizen nodded, "_Wakata_. In my battle with that magenta-haired genjutsu user, she used a technique that freezes you. She said that it won't wear off, even if she dies."

Lee was shocked, "So… you'll be cold forever?"

Shizen shrugged.

Lee gasped, "Then we'll just have to warm you up!"

Shizen blinked, sliding down the tree, "I really don't want to know what that means."

Gaara blushed very slightly. He looked away and coughed, uncomfortable at what Lee had said, "I agree with Shizen."

Lee frowned, "But how will Shizen-chan get better?"

Shizen sighed, "I'm fine, Lee. Let's just get back home. I'm kind of… injured, remember?"

Lee blushed.

Shizen tried to get up, but a wave of dizziness overtook her and she fell over to the left. Luckily for her, Gaara caught her.

Shizen smiled, "_Arigato_, Gaara-kun."

Before she realized how she had addressed him, Gaara blushed, slightly.

Lee looked back at them and pouted, "Hurry up, Gaara-kun! Shizen-chan is injured so we must get her to safety!"

Shizen made a face, "What am I now? A maiden in distress?" She sighed, "Ugh."

Lee nervously spat out, "_Ano_ – _iie_ – _anata-tachi_ – Gaara-kun _boku wa soshite_– just want you to be safe. _Ne_, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara said nothing.

Lee made a face, "Gaara-kun! You were supposed to say _'hai!'_ or something!"

Shizen sighed again, "_Urusai,_ Lee-chan. You're not helping us get anywhere."

Lee stiffened, obeying Shizen with a straight face, "_Hai,_ Shizen-chan."

Shizen blinked sleepily, 'I'm so… weak.' She closed her eyes and drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

When Shizen woke up, she found that she was in a hospital bed. She looked up at the ceiling, blinking. 

"_Nan desho_?"

"Lee and I brought you here."

Shizen looked to her left and saw, "Gaara?" She asked.

He nodded.

She struggled to get up, but managed to lean up against her pillow, "_Doshite_?"

Gaara looked out the window, not answering her question, "I… remember now. I remember why you're so familiar to me."

Shizen looked at him strangely.

"When I was a child, this oi-nin from Konohagakure came. She had dropped one of her kunai and I picked it up and gave it to her. She said that I looked like someone she knew. That person she knew was…_anata_."

"_B-boku wa_?" Shizen strained to remember. "_Ano… ee_! Hotaru-chan told me about you. She said that we had… the same… eyes." She looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

Gaara nodded, "Mm."

One of the medic-nin came into the room, "_Daijobu ka,_ Hotamae-san?"

She nodded.

"Do you like tiger lilies? If you want, I can put a vase in your room."

Shizen's heart stopped, her eyes went dull and blank. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. She managed to choke out, "_Iie_… I _hate_ tiger lilies. I _never, ever_ want to see one again."

The medic-nin, confused, backed away with the vase and walked out the door.

Gaara looked at her, puzzled, "_Naze ka_?"

She looked up at him, "_N-nani_?"

He repeated, "_Naze ka?"_

Shizen bit her lip, "When I was young… my family was slaughtered. I don't know what village he was from, his hitai-ate was covered with blood." She let out a ragged breath, gripping some of the sheets tight, "They were slaughtered before my very eyes, and I couldn't do anything to save them." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Not even… my _imootosan,_ Seka."

Gaara listened silently, eyes downcast.

Shizen gripped the sheets tight, tears streaming off of her nose and onto her hands, "All I could do was watch him kill her, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was weak. So weak. I couldn't do anything because I was stabbed in the side with a stupid kunai, I still have the scar." Shizen took another breath, "Now… I want to protect my friends who are close to me… I don't want that same thing to happen again! I won't be able to forgive myself if it does!"

She looked up at him, smiling sadly, "Now you know what I meant when I said to you at the Chuunin exams how I can't sleep… it gives me nightmares all the time."

"_Gomen nasai_," Gaara managed to say. "_Boku wa…"_

She nodded, "_Daijobu,_ I never really discussed this with anyone, not even Lee, Naoko-sensei, _soshite_ Miko _to_ Keiko. _Arigato gozaimasu_, it means a lot to me."

Gaara gave her an understanding nod. He looked deep into her eyes, "You're like… Uzumaki Naruto."

Shizen was confused, "Me?"

He nodded, "You both want to protect others. Protecting someone makes you strong, stronger than fighting for yourself."

Shizen smiled, "He taught you that, _ne_?"

Gaara was somewhat shocked, "How did you?"

She looked out the window, "I can tell. You look more peaceful than you did before, like something's made you walk into the light… that would be Naruto-kun, _ne?_"

She didn't wait for a reaction, "Even though he is 'Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Ninja', he's got something special about him that I can't quite grasp. It's just…"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Just?"

"He has the ability to change people."

"Change people?"

She nodded, "_Ee_. Like with you – he made you realize that having friends makes you stronger and that… you're not the only one with… a _bijuu_ inside you." (Tailed beast.)

Gaara nodded.

Shizen smiled, "Gaara?"

Gaara looked at her, "Hn?"

"Mind if I call you… Gaara-kun?"

He said nothing.

Shizen smiled, "I'll take that as a yes, _arigato gozaimasu_, Gaara-kun." And with that she drifted off to sleep.

Gaara watched the purple-haired shinobi inhale and exhale peacefully. He found it a soothing sight.

He brought his gaze to the sky, addressing to no one in particular, "I've found someone… to protect."

* * *

**KAWAII DESU, NE? I LUFF TEH ENDING! **

**I'll be taking a hiatus from this story after the next chapter so I can focus on OneShots... I need more of those - so Nicachan510 says... I LUFF YOU! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE HARD WORK! (Nice Guy pose) xD**


	18. 17: Is This What Love Feels Like?

**Eewww! Crappy ass title alert... disgusting. xP

* * *

**

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 17: Is This… What Love Feels Like?

Shizen was soon released the next day, but was told by Tsunade not to do anything drastic or overexert herself. Shizen reluctantly agreed and stepped out of the hospital, embracing the cool breeze that kissed her face.

"_Yatta!_ It feels so _good_ to be outside again!" Shizen closed her eyes and inhaled deeply – she had never stopped to inhale the sweetness of the air, until now.

She was so euphoric, that she didn't even sense Gaara walk up from behind her.

"Shizen?"

Shizen almost jumped out of her skin, "_Nani_?" She turned around to face Gaara. Her eyes widened in a surprised way, "_Nan deska,_ Gaara-kun? Shouldn't you be with your _oneesan soshite otoosan-wa?" _

Gaara shrugged, "They're busy."

Shizen raised an eyebrow, "_Aa, so ka._" An idea suddenly popped into her head, "Do you want to go and take a walk with me? It'll be fun!"

Gaara was confused, "A walk?"

Shizen smiled, "_Ee._" She suddenly did a double take, "_Ch-chotto!_ You mean to tell me you've _never _taken a casual stroll before?"

Gaara awkwardly said, "_Ee. _Up until a little while ago…it's been…" His voice trailed off.

Shizen bowed her head, "_Wakata, wakata_. _Zannen! Ikuzo_, Gaara-kun!" She motioned with her hand for Gaara to follow her down a narrow, rocky path.

Gaara hesitated, "_H-hai_."

* * *

The path led them to a forest. As they went further and further into the grove, Gaara hoped the Shizen knew what she was doing. The forest kept on getting thicker and thick until finally – a clearing. 

Gaara walked out and felt warm sunshine gently stream down overhead.

Gaara couldn't help but look around him – everything was so full of life. There were birds happily chirping in the trees, rabbits hopping along in the grass, fish swimming quaintly in the ponds, and snakes hissing in the bushes. He finally opened his mouth to say something, "_Kirei desu ne_."

Shizen nodded, grinning, "_Ee_, it is, _ne_?"

Gaara followed her further along the path. They entered an even thicker patch of forest and Gaara thought he heard the sound of rushing water.

The two of them were now walking near a large river, listening to the peaceful rush of the river bellow.

Shizen silently motioned for them to sit down on a couple of boulders.

"My house use to be there," Shizen pointed to a large pile of burnt and decaying wood. "We went the long way, though. There's a shorter way to get here… but it's not as pretty."

Shizen sensed that Gaara was looking at the river, she grinned, "_Boku wa_… used to play here when I was little. _Tanoshikatta, ne?_" Shizen smiled sadly, "_Anata, imootosan soshite boku wa, _played here all the time." (We, my sister and I…)

Gaara frowned, "It must be hard for you to come here then."

Shizen, to Gaara's surprise, shook her head, "_Iie_, it's more like… a place I go when I want to think or train."

Gaara now understood, "_So ka_."

The two of them looked at the light dancing on the river and sighed pleasantly. Gaara had not felt this much at ease since… ever.

Shizen then said out of the blue, "How's it like – in Sunagakure, I mean."

Gaara thought deeply, finally returning her an answer almost two minutes later, "It's… windy. And full of _suna_. _Demo…_it has the most beautiful sunsets."

Shizen looked at him, "Sunset _ka_?"

Gaara nodded, "_Ee, _the colors are so vivid, the sky almost looks like it's alive. _Soshite_," Gaara reached out his hand, "You can almost reach out and grab it." Gaara closed his palm on 'it.'

Shizen smiled, "I'll have to see one of them sometime, _ne_, Gaara-kun?" She stared deep into his eyes, "Hopefully, next time I see you, you'll be able to show me one."

Gaara nodded, "Hn."

Shizen lay on the ground, her hands above her head as she peacefully looked up at the sky, "Good!" She watched as a large puffy cloud whizzed by that reminded her of a raccoon-dog. She nearly busted out laughing, but managed to contain herself.

"Shizen?"

She still looked up at the sky, "Hm?"

"_Nani no… kanjiru yume deska_?" (What…do dreams feel like?)

Shizen's eyes shot wide open with shock. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and answered Gaara's question, "They're… like daydreams, except you close your eyes." She continued to look up at the sky, trying to find guidance in the clouds, "_Demo_… sometimes they can be realistic and sometimes they're not. Sometimes they're sad and sometimes they're just plain stupid. You can't really control them, unlike daydreams."

Gaara took in all of the knowledge that was pouring out of Shizen's mouth.

"_Soshite_… sometimes you can make yourself wake up and sometimes… you can't." Shizen shivered, "Usually that happens with nightmares, flashbacks of the past in dream form." She turned to Gaara, "You're lucky you don't have to sleep… your dreams would probably be bloody and full of pain and suffering. No one wants that when they go to bed."

Gaara winced, "_So ka_."

Shizen sat up, "_Demo_! Not _all_ dreams are like that! Don't get like that, Gaara-kun!"

Just as Shizen was going to say something else, Temari ran towards them, "Gaara! I've been looking for you! Kankuro and I were just about to get some lunch – is that…Shizen?" Temari's face lit up, "Shizen-chan? _Daijobu ka?_ I heard that you just got out of the hospital."

Shizen grinned, "_Daijobu_, Temari-chan. Do you mind if I join you for lunch? I know a place where we could all go."

Temari shook her head, "Not at all. Also, I wanted to ask someone where to go… so I guess now I killed two birds with one stone, _ne_?" Temari smiled, "_Ikuzo_."

* * *

Kankuro clutched his stomach and let his head fall back, groaning, "I haven't eaten this much in my life!" He let out a large belch, "_Ano… sumimasen_." 

Temari made a face, setting her chopsticks down, "Kankuro! That was _disgusting!_"

Gaara nodded, calmly sipping his tea, "At least have the decency to cover your mouth next time, Kankuro."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, changing the subject, "Shizen-chan! We're in your debt."

Temari nodded, setting her chopsticks down over a large bowl that use to be full of food, "_Ee, arigato gozaimasu_, Shizen-chan! We'll pay you back, I promise, _ne minna_?"

Kankuro said yes fiercely and Gaara nodded while taking another long sip of his tea.

Shizen laughed, shaking her head, "_Iya-iya,_ it's my treat. You guys just sit and relax for a bit. I'll pay for it."

Temari's eyes widened, "You don't have to do it, Shizen-chan!" She got out her purse and opened it. "I'll help out."

Shizen waved her coins away, "I got it, I got it. You can pay for desert or something."

Temari smiled, putting back her purse, "_Yosh_."

"_Aishiteru desu_, Shizen!" Kankuro cried, hugging Shizen tightly.

Shizen laughed, she managed to push him off of her with just one hand, "_Yare, yare_, don't let Keiko-chan hear you say that, Kankuro. She'll kill me."

Kankuro chuckled, "_Wakateru-yo._"

* * *

The _Suna no Shinobi da_ stayed with in Konohagakure for another five days or so. They really began to respect and appreciate Konoha, and when they had to go back… well, they didn't really want to leave. They tried to reason with their superiors: "Just one more week, _kudasai!_", "You don't _really_ need us in Sunagakure now, _ne?_ Why don't we just stay here for a while," and the pleading, beseeching, "_DOOZO DESU, KUDASAI!"_

Sadly, none of them worked. The Suna-nin now had to leave their newfound friends today.

It was a sunny morning; it was as if the sun was mocking them, making them want to stay in the warm sunshine instead of going back to sandstorms, humid heat, and sweat.

Since the other Konoha genin had missions, Shizen and Shikamaru would be sending them off. Shikamaru was supervising the academy students today, and Shizen had the day off because Hotaru hadn't returned yet.

Shikamaru laughed at Temari's pouting, "The weather doesn't particularly like you today, _ne_, Temari?"

Temari made a face, "_Urusai! _You're mad too, _ne? _I'm the only one who's given you a decent game of Shogi, _ne_?"

Temari spoke the truth. Shikamaru scowled, "_Mendokuse_."

Kankuro looked at the two bickering and sighed, "To a passerby, the two of them look like an old bickering couple."

Shikamaru and Temari whipped around, yelling at the top of their lungs, "_URUSAI YO_!"

Kankuro trembled in fear, making Shizen bust out laughing.

Gaara gave a frustrated sigh, "_Damaru, minna_."

Everyone looked at Gaara, surprised.

Temari took a step back from Shikamaru and sighed, "Gaara's right. This is getting us nowhere. We'll be off now." The three of them turned to the gate. Temari looked back over her shoulder and said to Shikamaru, "I'll come and save you, '_mendokuse_.'" She smirked.

Kankuro and Temari walked on ahead.

Shikamaru turned as well.

Shizen was left alone. She noticed that Gaara was coming back for some reason.

"Gaara-ku-" Shizen was cut off. Before she even noticed what Gaara was doing, she looked and saw Gaara's face as red as his hair.

She gasped – Gaara was… kissing her?

The kiss, in reality, only lasted one second, but it felt like one thousand seconds to Shizen, '_Doshite_…'

When he pulled away from her, he quickly turned on his heel so that Shizen couldn't see his maroon-red face.

Shizen looked at him, shocking, "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara did not turn to face her, he just kept running as he said, "_Sayonara_… Shizen."

"_Sayonara_… Gaara-kun." Shizen noticed that she was now alone.

* * *

On the way to Sunagakure, Gaara felt sick, and yet happy, at the same time. He felt like he was going to barf, but felt insanely happy. He wanted to jump off a cliff, but then jump up in the air with joy. 

'What _is_ this feeling?' Gaara thought to himself as the three of them leaped through the vast expanse of trees. 'I feel sick… but yet wonderful at the same time.'

Temari looked back at Gaara, "Gaara, _daijobu_?" She was suddenly worried, Gaara was trailing behind at an amazing rate. She stopped and went to him.

Kankuro followed Temari, "_Nan deska_, Temari?"

Temari felt Gaara's forehead and frowned, "He doesn't have a fever. And he isn't pale either. What's wrong with him then?"

Gaara groaned uncomfortably, his thoughts kept going to Shizen for some unknown reason. He then put two and two together and got it:

'Is this…what love feels like?'

* * *

**I AM NOW OFFICIALLY GOING ON HIATUS! I don't know for how long... but now I'll be working on various Naruto and Bleach OneShots and drabbles. SQUEE! **


	19. 18: The Noble's Son

**It's good to be back.**

**WARNING: This is a crack chapter. There is stupid humor here. Think of this, and the next couple of chapters as filler chapters.**

* * *

Eyes Like Fire 

Chapter 18: The Noble's Son

_Shizen gasped as Gaara leaned forward and placed his lips on hers._

_'_N-nani? Doshite_ G-Gaara-kun _wa_?' Shizen was utterly confused, 'What have _I _done?'_

_When Gaara broke apart the kiss, Shizen asked him breathlessly, "_Doshite_?"_

_Gaara simply walked away._

_Shizen called after him, "Gaara! Come back! _Chotto matte, kudasai_!" She hopelessly watched him leave her – alone._

_But Gaara did not heed to her pleas, he just kept on walking, until he was out of sight – a small speck on the horizon._

_"Gaara!"_

"Gaara!" Shizen shouted, waking up. Shizen panted heavily, putting her head in her hands, 'It was just a dream – a weird one at that.'

She sighed deeply. Shizen was now overcome with a feeling of loss – she felt like she had lost someone – or something.

'He's gone now, Shizen.' She told herself, 'You probably won't see each other again. He'll find some better girl on Sunagakure and forget all about you.'

But a small part of her told her he wouldn't – they had too much in common.

Shizen smiled, "_Ee, so da_."

_(Flashback to Chapter 4)_

_"You can't sleep either, _ne?_"_

_He winced, "Something like that."_

_Shizen could tell he was hiding something, "Or maybe you just… can't."_

_Gaara stiffened as she uttered the word 'can't' from her mouth._

_She smiled sadly, "_Daijobu,_ I can't sleep much either…after what happened…"_

_He gave her a slight, small smile. From the looks of his eyes, you could tell he understood her pain._

_"_Ee,"_ he said, nodding. "The same happened to me…"_

_She smiled, closing her eyes, "Then we have something in common then."_

_He nodded, "_Ee_."_

_(End Flashback)_

Shizen nodded, "Gaara-kun won't, I know it." She bit her lip, "At least, I hope he won't."

* * *

Shizen got into her usual attire and saw her two teammates Miko and Keiko. They were wearing their usual matching black tops and pants with a sleeveless glove on their opposite arms. Naoko was also with them. (AN: I don't remember what they wore so… yeah. If it's different than in the beginning… I'm sorry!) 

"We have a mission," she announced, holding out a small scroll. "It's a B-rank. We have to escort this boy, Kai, to Sunagakure."

Shizen lit up on the word 'Sunagakure', "_Hai!"_

Naoko shook her head, her orange hair swishing in a high ponytail, 'Thought she would say that…

* * *

Kai was the noble's 13 year-old son and certainly looked it – he had long magnificent dark red and gold robes along with a trademark 'I'm-better-than-you' look on his face. 

He had black hair coming to his chin in a slick, shiny, straight fashion and had dark tan skin that was as soft as porcelain. He also had cool brown eyes.

"I'm ready," he announced, his voice light and flowing like velvet.

Shizen heaved her purple backpack onto her shoulders, "_Yosh_."

Naoko looked at her group and, noting that they were all ready, told them to head off.

But Naoko didn't realize that a cloaked figure was following them in the distance. The figure laughed, "Soon I'll get you my pretty, just wait and see."

* * *

"Are we there _yet?_" the young Kai whined. "I'm _tired_ and _bored._" He flipped his long hair over onto his right shoulder, pouting. 

Shizen restrained herself, holding back the strong urge to punch him right in the face and smack that sophisticated snooty attitude of his out of his system.

Miko sighed, "_Iie_, Kai-san."

Kai snuggly said, "Kea-_sama_ to you – but I'll make an exception for the older kunoichi and the purple-haired one – they're _hot._"

Naoko uncomfortably coughed, Shizen snorted, and Keiko snarled at him, "Are you saying that _we_ aren't?"

Miko sighed, "Drop it, Keiko-kyodai, it's probably better that he doesn't like us."

Kai sneered, "Yep, got a problem wit' that? _Obaasan?_"

It took Shizen AND Miko to hold Keiko back, "_KORUSE, KORUSE! KORUSU DA,_ KAI!!!"

Kai sighed, shaking his head with his eyes up to the sky, "_Mataku,_ I was just _kidding_ 'aight? Don't get your _panties_ in a bunch… wait… _you're a man." _

This time Shizen and Miko _did_ let Keiko hit him – in the nuts.

"

* * *

The gonin approached a small inn. 

"We'll stay here for the night, then go off to Sunagakure in the morning," Naoko said.

The three kunoichi nodded, "_Wakarimashite_!"

Kai winced, "We're staying in _there_?" He threw them all a look of pure disgust and loathing.

Shizen had had it with him. She walked over to him and grabbed him by his golden collar, "Listen here, _teme – damaru_ or I'll damage your precious 'crown jewels' – you don't want that, _ne_?"

Kai nodded, "I'll stop. Just don't… _hurt_ anything, I may have to use that… _on you._" He winked at her.

Shizen whacked him on the head.

"_ITAI_!"

* * *

After all of them had had a nice dinner of steamed white rice, hot green tea, steamed vegetables in hot soup, salad, chicken, beef, and a small bowl of green tea ice cream, Shizen and the others took a long bath in the bathing room. 

Shizen let out a content sigh – it had been so long since she had taken a bath before.

After that, they were sent to bed. Shizen, however, stayed awake. She sighed, looking wistfully at the rest of her team plus Kai.

'I wish I could have good dreams like everyone else. Then I would probably be at peace.' She looked up at the ceiling, her thoughts suddenly drifting towards Seka, 'I wonder what she would look like if she was still alive…' A tear streamed down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly, 'She'd probably look just like me.'

Suddenly, there was a shuffle of feet. Naoko immediately snapped awake, followed then by Miko and Keiko.

Naoko motioned for the three of them to take Kai and flee – it would be easier that way, Kai would just be a distraction and would get in the way.

**/Don't stop until you get to Sunagakure./ **she told Miko. **/And avoid battle as much as possible – **

* * *

Shizen held Kai over her shoulder as they leapt through the trees. 

Kai woke up, only to be silenced by Keiko, behind Shizen, guarding the rear.

Miko was in front, **/All clear./**

Shizen sighed, **/Think Naoko-sensei'll be alright?/**

Keiko shrugged, **/Hopefully./**

Miko called them to a halt, holding her arm out for them to stop, **/Listen./**

A twig snapped behind them.

Shizen gave Kai to Miko and got out a few senbon needles from her pouch, **/Leave it to me./**

The two nodded. Miko looked back at her, **/Don't take too long, **_**ne? **_**We'll be waiting by the three trees ahead, **_**ne?**_

Shizen nodded and stealthily jumped out, listening intently for any signs of movement.

SHUFFLE.

'There!' Shizen aimed for the right, gaining a muffled groan of pain.

Shizen landed silently in the trees. She scanned the area, trying to find the culprit.

A small fit of laughter was heard.

'Huh?' Shizen was confused. She then felt a wave of sickness come over her, 'Whoa.'

After a while, Shizen gave up and caught up with her group.

Miko gave Kai back to Shizen, who worriedly looked at her, "You 'k, Shizen? Y'don't look too good."

Keiko looked at Shizen – Kai was right. Shizen's eyes looked grey and her face had a slightly white tint.

"I didn't really sleep that good," Shizen said. "Don't worry about-" Shizen stopped, dropping to the ground, clutching her head in pain.

Keiko's eyes widened, '_Masaka_!' She turned to her sister and Kai, "She's possessed!"

Miko grabbed Kai and ran, "But how?"

Keiko's eyes narrowed, "We must be dealing with a strong genjutsu user… anyone that can overcome a _Jigokugan_-user _has_ to be good."

Miko nodded, an uneasy feeling washing over her like acid rain, "_Kuso_!" Miko could hear Shizen's footfalls behind them.

"_Jigokugan_!" the three of them distinctly heard.

Kai swallowed nervously, "What do we do now?"

Keiko let out an uneasy sigh, "We fight."

* * *

Naoko easily defeated the three shinobi who had been sent to infiltrate the inn – they had been _kage bunshins_. 

Naoko bit her lip, 'I should have defeated them, and then gone with them. The real one is probably after them… smooth operating, Naoko. What would Gai-senpai say?'

She sighed, increasing her speed, 'Hold on, _minna_.'

* * *

Kai looked in horror at the approaching Shizen – her eyes no longer blue and friendly, they were a dark green and slit-like. Shizen let out a very un-Shizen-like laugh and announced, "_Hi! I would like the boy now if you don't mind, or I'll kill you and this body I'm in_." 

Miko bit her lip, '_Shimata, _I was right.'

Shizen walked towards them, "_Let's see what jutsus this little girl has_."

The figure closed her eyes and opened them, "_Itaishi_." (Death Poem.) The three of them were frozen in their tracks.

Kai heard a poem being read in his mind – a poem describing his death.

_'Kai – so quaint and full of life_

_Shall be put to death by this girl's spite,_

_Do not fret my poor child,_

_It won't be over in quite a while.'_

He shivered uncomfortably as the poem became more descriptive of how he would be dismembered alive.

Miko and Keiko, however, were able to overcome it, "_KAI_!" (Release.)

Shizen swore, "_Hmph_."

Keiko smirked at her, "Looks to me like you can't control Shizen-chan's techniques very well. Shizen-chan would've made it impossible for us to release it." She went over and released Kai's, much to his relief.

Shizen sighed, "_Very well, we still have the whole day left to us_."

Keiko looked over at Miko, "I'll do this, my jutsu will still leave Shizen alive."

Miko nodded, "I'll go back and try and find Naoko-sensei."

Miko took Kai and left and Keiko stepped forward to fight the person controlling the body of her friend.

Miko took in a deep breath and let it out, "_Yosh_."

Shizen arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms, "_Hn_?"

"_Obake Oboeru no jutsu_!" (Ghost Memorize Technique.)

Shizen felt a wave come over her. She then heard Miko's voice echoing in her mind, **/Get out of Shizen's head or I'll kill you!/**

_'And HOW do you expect to do THAT?' _Shizen smirked. '_If you haven't already noticed, I'm INSIDE of her, not controlling her like a puppet: if you hurt ME, you hurt HER. It's a simple as that.'_

Now it was Miko's turn to smirk, **/Really?/**

Shizen was then overcome with thoughts of memories swirling around in a pond. She tired to reach out and grab it, but fell into the pond and was sinking, down, down, down into the darkness.

* * *

Shizen woke up at the inn, "_Minna_?" She slowly got up and looked around. 

Naoko smiled, "Shizen! I am _so_ sorry, I should have gone with you."

Shizen shook her head, "Then the person would have invaded you and then we would _really_ have been in trouble."

Naoko chuckled, "True. Kai is sleeping in the next room and Miko and Keiko are taking yet another bath."

Shizen sighed, "How long have I been out?"

Naoko shook it off, "Oh, not that long, really. After lunch we'll set off. You, however, need to get some sleep."

Shizen's protested, "_Demo_!"

Naoko gently cooed, "You'll be fine, Shizen."

Shizen closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next thing she knew, someone was shaking her abruptly to wake up – it was Kai.

"Shizen! Thank _goodness_ you're awake! C'mon, it's time to go!"

Shizen smiled, "_Ee_."

* * *

Kai let out a sigh of relief when they arrived at the large stone walls, "Home at last! I can't _wait_ to taste _okaasan's_ cooking again!" 

Shizen looked at the floor.

One of the guards approached them, "Oh! Dearest Kea-sama, right this way!" He led the way to a large carriage-like object being pulled by two men.

He looked back at them and sadly smiled, "This is where we part, _kirei-tachi_!" He looked at Miko and Keiko with a foxy grin, "I lied, _gomen_. I _do _have a strong affection towards brunettes. Perhaps you shall visit me sometime?"

Keiko awkwardly laughed, "Umm… I'm kind of with Kankuro-kun… so…"

Kai's eye widened, "KANKURO?!?!?" He hopefully looked at Shizen, "_Omai?_"

Shizen rubbed the back of her neck, a sweat-drop forming on her forehead, "_Ano_… I'm not sure that one could say that I'm _with _Gaara-kun, but I…" she stopped.

Kai nearly fell out of the carriage, "SABAKU NO GAARA?! Is there anyone hear who DOESN'T like someone from the Sunagakure?!"

Miko daintily raised her hand.

Kai smiled at her and beckoned for her to come closer, "Well, my flower… I hope that I shall see you again sometime."

Miko laughed, "I guess."

Kai then mewed gently into her ear, "Me-ow."

Miko blushed scarlet.

* * *

**x3 I based the character 'Kai' off of someone in my school. Tee-hee. **


	20. 19: The Green Beast's Resolve!

**SCHOOL'S ALMOST OUT! Sorry for not updating... I've been busy. Yeah... ENJOY!**

**CRACK CHAPTER. CRACK CHAPTER. CRACK CHAPTER.

* * *

**Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 19: The Green Beast's Resolve!

Shizen and the Shizu twins returned with their teacher the following day. Shizen immediately flopped down onto her bed only to be awoken by the anxious knocking at her door.

Shizen flipped over on her stomach and groaned, "_Nani ka_?"

"SHIZEN-CHAN!" cried a voice she knew only too well urgently. "PLEASE COME OUT, _KUDASAI_!" The knocks became more anxious and rang in her ears.

Shizen slowly walked towards the door, rubbing her eyes, "_Na_?" She ran a hand through her matted mess of purple hair.

Lee quickly rushed inside, shutting the door with a loud THUD! behind him.

Shizen sighed, "What is it, Lee-chan? You're rather in a hurry today." She sat down in a chair facing the bed sideways, leaning her elbow on the top, holding up her head.

Lee sat down on the bed, clutching his fist tightly and looking down at his feet, "I am going to tell Sakura-san that I love her today!" He blushed red at these words.

Shizen gaped at him, "You're not serious are you?" She then looked at him some more, "Oh my god, you ARE aren't you?" She slapped her forehead, 'Kami-sama help me.'

Lee blushed even darker, "I cannot _take_ it any longer, Shizen-chan! There is this feeling of butterflies building inside of me and I cannot take it any longer! I MUST EXTINQUISH THIS FEELING I HAVE WITHIN ME!" (AN: O.O WHOAH!)

Shizen was leaned back at Lee's yelling, "Umm… I hope you're not going to tell her _that_ way, she'll kill you for sure. I mean, are you SURE that you're serious?"

Lee winced, picturing Sakura punching him 50 yards away into a mountain. He shook it off, "I know. I am willing to take a chance."

Shizen looked at him sadly, "She still loves Sasuke-kun, Lee-chan. She may not want you…she probably won't. You aren't what the definition of beauty is… to her." She added the end hastily, Sasuke wasn't _her_ definition of handsome – Gaara was. She blushed slightly.

Lee sighed, his voice going from obsessed youth-lover to depressed 14 year-old boy in love, "That is why I need your help, Shizen-chan. I do not know how the mind of a woman works."

Shizen muttered under her breath, "Sometimes _I _don't even know how the mind of a woman works."

Lee looked at her, "_Nan deska_, Shizen-chan?"

Shizen quickly waved her arms about, "_Betsu ni, _Lee-chan!" She chuckled nervously, 'That was a close one.'

Lee stood up, "_Yosh_!" He then bowed at Shizen's feet, "Teach me, Shizen-chan-no-sensei! I am your humble student!"

Shizen crossed her arms and shook her head, 'This is gonna be a LOOOONG day.' She reluctantly agreed to help him, "_Only_ because you are my _tomodachi_."

Lee hugged her tight, tears streaming down his cheeks, "_Arigato_, Shizen-chan."

Shizen laughed, "_Do itashimashite_." (Don't mention it.)

* * *

Shizen sighed walking with Lee into a busy store, "Lee-chan, look at that girl there." She pointed to a girl with long brown hair and amber eyes looking at a rack of pens and paper. She actually looked quite nice. "Let's say that she is Sakura-san – what do you do to approach her?"

Lee smiled a 'nice-guy' smile, "Sakura-san! You look lovely today! Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Shizen moved her hand from side to side, "_Ma-ma_, not bad, not bad. The smile was corny though and you were too formal. Try to go for casual and laid-back, like you weren't rehearsing all day for it."

Lee cleared his throat, "Hey, Sakura-san. I was wondering if the two of us could go and get a smoothie or something. Are you up for it?"

Shizen nodded, "Pretty good, you catch on pretty fast. It's still not as smooth as I want it to be, but we'll work more on that later. Next we'll work on making conversation."

Lee grinned, "_YOSH_!"

* * *

The two of them got a smoothie and sat down on a bench. Shizen took a long sip, 'ahhhed', and faced Lee.

Shizen set her smoothie down and cracked her neck, "Try to make eye contact, but don't glare at her, look casually into her eyes. And don't try to stutter or anything… I know it's hard, but it'll make you sound like a complete _baka."_

Lee nodded, soaking up the knowledge like a sponge, "_HAI!_ Continue, _kudasai,_ Shizen-chan!"

Shizen chuckled, "_Yare, yare_, don't get ahead of yourself, Lee-chan." Shizen was about to continue when Tenten passed by.

Tenten smiled brightly at the two of them, "Shizen-chan! It's been a while, _ne_? What're you and Lee talkin' 'bout?" Tenten sat down, staring up at Shizen, anxiously waiting for her to spill it.

Shizen took another sip of her smoothie, "Lee's gonna ask Sakura out. I'm helping him… got any advice for him? Trust me, he needs _all_ the help he can get." The two of them laughed.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, I thought as much. Did you talk about the _bad breath syndrome_?" Tenten's eyes widened and she moved her hands around to create an eerie affect that caused Lee to shrink back in fear. The two of them laughed.

Shizen chuckled, "I forgot! Go ahead and tell him, Tenten-chan."

Tenten looked at Lee, "Okay, Lee. You want to make sure your breath is nice and minty-fresh just in case you get to the kissing part… but I doubt you will. But, just to be safe, take a mint or something just in case you lean close to her and talk… it's a total turn off if a guy has bad breath and he's all up in your face and you can't get away."

Shizen winced, "Tell me about it."

Tenten laughed, "Totally, not that we know anything about it though."

Shizen let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah…"

Lee nodded, "Anything else?"

Shizen shrugged, "Maybe Ino… wait, scratch that, she'd probably get all 'control-freak' on us. Maybe Miko and Keiko… wait no, they're busy. Hinata… that's just a no. Hmmm, I can't think of anyone else that can help us."

Tenten patted Lee on the shoulder, "Just act natural and go with the flow, Lee. If you clam up, try to hide it by eating or something. And if you have to blush, make it obvious so she _knows_ you're blushing because of her. Get it?"

Lee stood up, "_Hai_, Tenten-san! _Arigato gozaimasu, anata-tachi_ – Tenten-san, Shizen-chan. Is there anything else I can do?"

Shizen put her finger to her head, "Not that I can think of. When are you meeting Sakura by any chance?"

Lee shrugged, "I kind of thought I would ask her when I bumped into her or something…"

Tenten got a devilish look in her eye, "We'll follow you. Shizen-chan, you can do that telepathy thing right? You could help Lee out if he's really in a predicament."

Shizen winced, "To a certain extent, but for this purpose, I'll be fine." Shizen then grabbed Lee's hand and ran off with him to find Sakura, "C'mon, Lee-chan, you have a girl to meet."

Tenten followed Shizen, giggling, 'This'll be fun! Much better than training with Neji! I hope he doesn't mind that I'm gone…'

* * *

Shizen and Tenten hid stealthily in the Sakura tree as Lee met Sakura at the bench underneath the tree they were perched in.

"Hi, Sakura-san," Lee semi-nervously said. He sat down next to her, "Nice weather, _ne?"_

Sakura smiled sweetly, "_Ee._ Do you want something, Lee?"

Lee laughed, "Well, not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me. Shizen-chan's busy with Hotaru-sama and all and Tenten-san's always training with Neji-san. Gai-sensei also has a mission today, so…"

Sakura shrugged, "Why not? Naruto's busy fiddling with Jiraiya and Tsunade hasn't planned for me to do anything today."

Lee pumped his fist into the air and yelled, "_Yosh_!"

Shizen and Tenten exchanged looks of happiness, triumph, and surprise.

"He did it!" Tenten whispered, though failing miserably. "That went better than I thought it would!"

Shizen nodded, "_Wakata! _C'mon, let's follow him. I don't want to lose sight of him."

The two of them, when they knew the coast was clear, jumped out of the tree and stealthily followed Sakura and Lee via running on the rooves.

* * *

Sakura and Lee were then spotted at a mochi stand. Sakura had ordered a strawberry mochi and Lee a green tea.

The two of them ate their mochi happily under the hot summer sun.

Sakura turned to Lee, "Lee?"

Lee turned to her, half of his mochi engulfed in his mouth, "Mmph?" He bit a large part of it off and let out a strangled cry, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

Sakura let out a loud girlish giggle, "_Betsu ni, betsu ni_." She then looked sadly at her hands and sighed, "I just wish… Sasuke-kun was here."

Shizen wanted to strangle her, almost jumping off of the roof the two of them were sitting on and actually doing the deed. She turned to Tenten and said, "She killed the mood! Urgh!"

Tenten let out a sigh, "She loves her Sasuke… she can't help it – really bad moment to show it though, _baka_." She stuck her tongue out at Sakura playfully.

Shizen and Tenten watched on. Shizen jokingly saying, "I should have brought popcorn!"

Sakura finally brought herself out of depression, "_Gomen!_ I just get like that nowadays… it's not your fault or anything, I'm just so weak is all." She took a small bite of her mochi and sighed.

Lee patted her on the back, "It is not your fault, Sakura-san. Naruto-kun promised that he would get him back, _ne_?"

Sakura looked up at him, "_Ee, demo_-"

Lee looked up with determination, "When Naruto-kun promises something, he does not let down his word. He will not fail you, Sakura-san. You just have to believe in him."

Sakura smiled, "_Arigato_, Lee-san. That made me feel a whole lot better."

Lee smiled, "I am happy then."

* * *

When 5:00 came coming around, Sakura politely excused herself. Her mother had said that she had to help with dinner at 6:00 and she still had to buy some spices.

Lee was a gentleman and walked her to her house.

Sakura opened the door and looked back, "_Ja n_e, Lee-san! See you tomorrow!"

Lee grinned, "_Ee! Ja ne_, Sakura-san!"

When the door closed, Lee's chest swelled with a sense of pride. He walked by a staring Shizen and Tenten, eyes flaming with power.

"I DID IT! I SPENT THE DAY WITH SAKURA-SAN!" He yelled, dancing and jumping up and down in the street.

Tenten smiled, "I'm happy for you, Lee."

Shizen nodded, "Me too."

Lee smiled at them, "I could not have done it without you two." He bowed his head, "I am in your debt."

Shizen shook her head, "_Iie_, Lee-chan. You are my _tomodachi_, I could _never_ do that."

Tenten shook her head as well, "It's okay, Lee. I have to go now, too. See ya 'round, _minna_!"

* * *

Shizen and Lee walked around. Shizen's stomach suddenly growled, as did Lee's.

Shizen laughed, "Let's go get something to eat. My treat."

Lee smiled, "_Hai_!"

They approached the ramen stand and saw Naruto pigging out.

"Oi, Naruto-kun!" Shizen called out, sitting next to him. "Nice to see ya again."

Naruto nodded, hurriedly swallowing a large amount of noodles so he could talk, "Yeah! It's great to see you both: fuzzy-eyebrows, Shizen."

Lee smiled, "I had a great day with Sakura-san, Naruto-kun."

Naruto spit out most of his broth he had just swallowed, "_N-NANI-'TTEBAYO_?!??!"

Shizen laughed, "It's true, Naruto-kun, he did."

Naruto pouted, "I'm jealous, fuzzy-eyebrows."

The three of them laughed.

Shizen took a large sip of her ramen and smiled, 'I'm proud of you, Lee-chan.'

* * *

**Yeah...**


	21. 20: The Blur of Chaos

**HOMG I AM LIK BACK?!?! Enjoy the filler chapter of stupidity folks... yep.

* * *

**Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 20: The Blur of Chaos

Shizen sighed. It had been a week since her last mission with the Sunagakure noble's son, Kai. Since then, there had been nothing for her to do.

Her oi-nin (hunter-nin) teacher, Masumori Hotaru, had been gone for a while now on various missions and gathering information about the Akatsuki with Jiraiya (someone had to make sure that he wasn't just 'gathering information' for his series of perverted books.) Also, her regular team teacher, Okui Naoko, was spending more time improving Miko's and Keiko's techniques and would take them, instead of her, on missions.

It also seemed like her friends were leaving her as well. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, her Sunagakure friends, were long gone and she couldn't visit them because the journey would take 3-5 days. Lee was busy practicing with Gai-sensei and Tenten was busy practicing with Neji. Naruto was sent out on a bunch of stupid missions and Sakura was busy learning medic-nin things under Tsunade's wing.

Shizen fell back on her bed, '_Mataku,_ it's like no one even knows I exist anymore.' She groaned, blowing a strand of hair away from her face in an annoyed manner.

Right when she was going to fall back to sleep, she heard a harsh knocking on her door, "Shizen-chan! Please open, _kudasai_!"

Shizen groaned, but got up and trudged to the door.

It was Lee, who was visibly panting from running over. He, however, was not alone. Naruto and Sakura stood behind him huffing and bracing their knees.

Sakura, visibly angry at Lee's speed, punched him in the head, nearly making him fly into Shizen, saying, "LEE! ARE YOU TRYING TO _KILL_ US?!?! _TEME_!"

Lee muttered a hurried apology to Sakura and looked at Shizen, urgently saying, "Shizen-chan! You must hurry! Tsunade-sama wants us to go out on a mission! She told us to come and get you."

Shizen sighed, rubbing one of her eyes, "Guess I'm not going back to sleep after all, _kuso_."

* * *

Tsunade looked at the team and sighed, "I guess it'll have to do." She cleared her throat and hit her desk with her fist to get their attention, "Listen up! I want you to go to a small village outside Sunagakure and help the villagers there."

Naruto and Shizen suddenly lightened up. Shizen immediately thought of seeing Gaara and Naruto was probably thinking the same.

Tsunade continued, "The villagers there are worried that a neighboring village or a neighboring clan will attack them because their defenses are extremely low at the moment. Most of their shinobi had fought alongside Sunagakure and Otogakure against… us."

Shizen bit her lip, "_So ka_."

Sakura looked down at the floor. Not a day had gone by when she hadn't thought about that day. 'Sasuke-kun,' she thought sadly, clenching her fist.

Tsunade then turned her chair to the window on looking Konohagakure and sighed, "Good luck, you'll need it."

The four gulped.

Tsunade laughed, "It won't be _that_ bad, trust me. I'm making Shizen the leader of this 4-man squad – obey her." She said this looking directly into Naruto's eyes, as if saying, 'That means _you.'_

Naruto gulped, "_E-ee-'ttebayo_."

* * *

Shizen heaved her purple and blue backpack onto her shoulders and sighed, "_Yosh! _We're going to travel as fast as we can, _ne?_ I want to get there as soon as possible."

Lee smiled, "_HAI_, SHIZEN-CHAN! May the Power of Youth help us travel as fast as we can until our legs are on fire – WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" He clenched his fist, eyes burning.

Anime sweat drops formed over Sakura's, Naruto's, and Shizen's heads.

Naruto sighed, "Let's just go_-'ttebayo_."

Shizen nodded, "_Ee_."

* * *

After about 8 hours straight of traveling, Shizen called them to a halt.

She jumped down from the trees, announcing, "We should rest, _minna_."

Naruto objected, "_Demo_! We have to get to the village as soon as we can! _Ikuze-'ttebayo!_"

Sakura shook her head, "_Chotto matte_, Naruto. Shizen-san has a point. I mean, if we have to defend the village as soon as we arrive, we'll be rested up. But if we just keep going the way we are, we'll be unprepared and tired and most likely lose."

Naruto nodded, "_So ka!_ Let's rest then!" Naruto leaned backwards and fell on the floor with a thud. He immediately fell asleep.

Shizen shook her head, "_Yare, yare_, Naruto-kun." She lay up against a rock and smiled, "_Oyasumi nasai, minna_."

Lee yawned, "_Oyasumi nasai_, Shizen-chan. I shall see your bright and shining face of youth in the morning! I shall keep watch first, _ne_?"

Sakura curled up on a rock, "_Oyasumi-yo_."

Shizen closed her eyes, inhaling the cool air of the night, listening to soft calls of the crickets. Her thoughts suddenly drifted to her younger sister – she and her would always play together on nights like this. A tear streamed down her cheek.

'Seka…'

* * *

Shizen was abruptly awoken by Lee who was shaking her with all of his might.

"Shizen-chan! I have spotted a group of rogue-nin! I think they are headed in the same direction we are!"

Shizen immediately arose, "Does everyone else know?"

Lee nodded, "_Hai_, Naruto-kun _to_ Sakura-san are waiting for you up in the trees. We should hurry, Shizen-chan."

Shizen nodded, jumping high up into the trees and ordered them, "Instead of going ahead of them, we'll trail behind them – if it turns out they are _not_ going the same direction we are in fact going, we'll pick up the pace and hurry to the village, but if they _are_, we'll slow down and wait for them to make their move and then," Shizen swiped her right hand sharply, "Attack."

The three other shinobi nodded, "_Hai_!"

"_Ikuzo_, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Lee-chan," Shizen kicked off the tree with a tremendous force, pieces of bark flying behind her. 'Hopefully they're not going in the same direction as we are.'

* * *

The 4-man team continued to follow the group of shinobi until –

"They disappeared!" Sakura cried.

They all came to a stop and looked around, trying to find them.

"Maybe they turned and went another way," Lee suggested with a shrug.

Shizen shook her head, "_Iie_, that can't be it. _Shigata nai-yo_, we'll have to keep moving."

Sakura winced, "Do you _really_ think that's the best choice, Shizen-san?"

Shizen sighed, "_Iie_, but we did lose some ground trailing behind them, we have to make it up_. Ikuze! _Naruto-san, I want you to take the lead – make sure no one's in front of us. Sakura-san, go behind Naruto. Lee-chan, go behind Sakura. I want you both to make sure no one is coming up on our sides. I'm going to bring up the rear and make sure no one's behind us. _Wakateru ka_?"

Lee nodded, "_Wakarimashite_."

Sakura pulled her hitai-ate tight, "_Hai_."

Naruto grinned and leaped forward, "_Ee-dattebayo_!"

In 30 minute intervals, Shizen would ask if they saw anyone – to her relief, every time they said no.

Not long after she asked a 5th time, a small village came into sight.

Naruto pointed, "Is that it, Shizen?"

Shizen jumped up so she could see, "_Ee_, that's it. _Yameru, minna_."

The four of them approached a large gate. Shizen stared up in awe - it was a large gate made of marble that shone with the shining sun. On top were two huge dragons made entirely out of jade and two lions made out of pearl.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head, "It's a wonder how they can afford to build somethin' that big, _ne_?"

Lee nodded, "_Sugoi, ne_?"

It wasn't long until a guard looked down from one of the marble towers and let them in.

As they walked in, they were even _more_ surprised. The buildings were also made out of marble! In the middle of a rather large garden in the center, there was a huge fountain with two dolphins at the top made out of silver.

"_S-sugoi_!" Sakura said, entranced.

"I'm glad that you think that."

They whipped around to find an elderly man looking down at them with a kind smile, "I'm so glad that Konohagakure has come to our aid, _sumimasen_ for… the devastation that we caused." He looked down at his feet in shame, "We are a smaller village branched off from Sunagakure, and we follow whatever they do, you must understand."

"_Daijobu_," Shizen said. "Tsunade-sama doesn't hold your actions against you."

The elderly man sighed with relief, "Anyways… _ore wa Futasho_ _da_. I am the head of this village." He mentioned for them to follow him for a walk in the garden.

He cleared his throat and went on, "We have always been subject to attacks because of our wealth, but this time, because of our shortage of shinobi, we're having trouble protecting the village. I want you to keep watch on the gate and take down the intruders, if you can."

Naruto grinned, "_Yosh!_ We won't let you down _'toosan-'ttebayo_!"

Futasho smiled, "_Arigato gozaimasu, ki o tsukete_, Konoha-no-shinobi-da."

* * *

Naruto neared shrieked when he almost fell off of the wall, "When he said 'keep watch on the gate' I didn't think he meant_ LITERALLY!!!_"

Shizen bit her lip, trying to keep balance, "_Wakata_, this a little bit extreme, _ne_?"

Lee looked off to the east and pointed, "Shizen-chan! Those are the same people that we were following!"

Shizen was about to say something but couldn't – there were A LOT more than there was originally.

Sakura gulped, "_Ano…_"

Unfortunately, like last time, they disappeared out of sight and then reappeared inside the village.

Lee was shocked, "_Hiyai_!" (So fast!)

A man looked up at them and grinned evilly, then turning his back. Out of his hands fired balls of yellow energy, causing mass destruction and dismay. People ran out of their houses, only to be massacred in the streets.

Shizen yelled at her team, "Go! What are you all waiting for?! GO!" She activated her Jigokugan and jumped down, getting out her senbon needles and throwing as she fell.

Sakura packed a lot of chakra in her hand and punched a few of the intruders, immediately killing them.

Naruto used his _kage bunshins _to take on a large number of the rogue-nin.

Lee used various _taijutsu_ moves and found himself back-to-back with Shizen. Sakura and Naruto then backed up next to them.

They were all panting, tired. No matter how many enemies they killed, they just kept coming and coming.

"There's – too many – of them," Naruto uttered, clutching his fist. Were they going to die right then and there? He had to become Hokage! And he knew that his friends had other things that they wanted to accomplish, too.

Naruto then made one clone who started to poke certain places of his palm, a small ball of energy forming in his hand, he then lunged forward, shouting, "_Rasengan_!" bodies flew over everywhere, blood flying in every direction, getting on Naruto's face and clothes.

Shizen looked at the people before her. She closed her eyes and gathered her chakra, then opening her eyes – they were glowing a bright green as she shouted, "_Itaishi_!" (Death Poem!) Men collapsed on the floor, shuddering and drooling, caught in her jutsu.

The same man came behind her and smirked, "_Ja ne_!" The large ball of yellow energy was aimed straight at her! Shizen couldn't move. Her legs were rooted to the spot. She closed her eyes, awaiting death, only to hear a strangled cry and a thud.

When she looked up, she saw Lee standing in front of her. He looked back to her and gave her a 'Nice Guy' pose, teeth shining, thumbs up, "_Daijobu_, Shizen-chan?"

Shizen nodded weakly, "_Arigato_, Lee-chan. I owe you one."

He shook his head, one again going back-to-back with her, "_Iie_, you are my _tomodachi._ There is _one_ thing I want you to do, though." He looked back at her and smiled.

She looked at him, "_Nan deska_?"

"Let us show these men what the Power of Youth is!"

Shizen smirked, "_Yosh_!" And both of them charged in their separate directions, a barrage of kicks and punches flying from both sides.

* * *

It was finally over. Shizen collapsed in a tired heap, wiping away the blood on her eyes and face. She rolled over on her back to see Lee sitting down, panting. Naruto was fast asleep and Sakura was off healing some of the villagers.

She sighed, she had never expected the mission to be like this. She expected a small mission of maybe helping the village defeat an occasional thug or two, but not a whole army! She winced as she tried to stand on her feet – this had probably been the most fighting she had done since the Chuunin Exams!

Lee noticed that Shizen had fallen and got up slowly, "Shizen-chan? _Daijobu ka_?" He helped her up, "You do not look that well."

Shizen blinked, "_Wakata na._"She looked at the village and winced – bluntly said, it looked as if a tornado had hit. The once proud tall marble buildings were now piles of ash, children were in the street crying for their mothers and fathers, debris and dust flew in the air – black specks illuminated by a fire flaming in the distance.

Futasho put his hand on Shizen's back, "_Daijobu_, we'll manage."

Shizen shook her head, "_Gomen nasai_, I should had had my team take them down the first time we saw them, then none of this wouldn't have happened."

Futasho smiled, "_Iie, daijobu da_. Something tells me that karma is making us pay for what we did to Konohagakure. We'll build the village back and it'll be even better than before… I promise."

Shizen weakly smiled, "_So ka_."

* * *

Tsunade looked up at the 4 of them and then back down at her report. She nodded, setting it down and leaning back in her chair with a satisfied huff, "Hmm… nice work, you are all dismissed."

When Shizen walked over to the door and just when she was almost all the way out in the hallway, Tsunade called for her to stop, "Shizen, Hotaru will be back sometime tomorrow."

Shizen smirked, resting her hand on the door knob behind her, "It's 'bout damn time." She then walked away, her footsteps echoing in the hallway.

'_Yosh_.'

* * *

**Umm... totalleh. 1 more chapter left and then I start... SHIPPUDEN! The next chapter will ACTUALLY have a purpose though, NO MORE STUPID FILLER CRAP! YAAAAAAY!**


	22. 21: The Promise

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF REGULAR NARUTO-NESS! The next chapter I start Shippuden crapola. YAY!!!!!! Dx Darn Shizen's gonna be de-pressed when Gaara 'dies'. Oooh... ENJOY!

* * *

**Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 21: The Promise

_It was a beautiful day – the sun was out, there was a gentle breeze, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Shizen was in a field of beautiful bright red flowers. She smiled; their red color reminded her of a certain Sunagakure ninja – Sabaku no Gaara. She sighed and sat down, picking one of them and inhaling their sweet aroma. "_Oneesan!_" _

_Shizen dropped her flower, turning around to see –_

_"Seka! Seka, you're back!" Shizen ran over to her younger sister, tears streaming down her cheek. "I've missed you!"_

_Seka smiled, her dark blue eyes filled with happiness and joy, "I've missed you, too, _Oneesan_."_

_The two of them embraced._

_"_Okaasan to Otoosan_ miss you, too," Seka stated._

_Shizen looked down at her feet, "_Wakata._"_

_Seka's eyes then turned a darker shade of blue, her eyes loosing their innocent shine to them, no longer filled with happiness and glee, "It's your fault I died… Shizen." Her voice was monotone and cold._

_Shizen looked up, eyes wide in alarm, "_N-nani_, what are you talking about, Seka?" Was this _really_ her sister? _

_Seka looked up at her, eyes filled with hate as she advanced on her sister, her voice raising in projection and malice with each word she spoke, "Don't play dumb with me, Shizen. I know very well that you could have saved me."_

_Shizen bit her lip, "_D-demo, watashi wa_-"_

_Seka slapped her, "WHAT? HE SLASHED YOU WITH A KUNAI? OH, BIG DEAL, SHIZEN! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN UP IF YOU _REALLY_ TRIED! BUT YOU DID NOTHING! _BETSU NI! BETSU NI! BET-SU NIIIIII!!!"

_Seka's cold words hit Shizen right in the heart. Tears were streaming down Shizen's cheeks, "S-Seka-"_

_"_URUSAI!_ You are a disgrace! YOU could have saved me! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME!" Seka fell to the floor. She closed her eyes, tears building up in her eyes as she repeated, "_D-doshite, _Shizen? You could have saved me…"_

"_YAMETE!_" Shizen shouted, waking up from her dream. Sweat covered her entire body, her breaths coming in ragged pants.

"_Imootosan…_" Shizen tried (and failed) to fight the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tight and screamed, "_GOMEN NASAI!_ I SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER TO SAVE YOU!" Shizen gripped the bed sheets hard, "I should have… I was just lying there… DOING NOTHING!" She collapsed onto the bed and cried.

'I could have saved you…'

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Shizen stirred. She gasped, there was a puddle where she had been lying. She sighed, 'Tears… I must have cried for a long time, _ne_?' She sighed, 'I'm pathetic.'

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Shizen sighed, "I'M COMING! _Yare, yare_." She opened the door, much to her surprise, to find-

"HOTARU-SENSEI!" Shizen ran to her white-blue haired teacher and gave her a warm embrace. "I've missed you so much!"

Hotaru chuckled, "Heh, as have I. Why don't we catch up with a nice breakfast… I take it you just got up, _ne_?"

Shizen blushed as she looked at her pajamas.

Hotaru smirked, "I thought so."

* * *

Hotaru and Shizen reached a rather familiar looking restaurant. Shizen smiled, "Is Rai-san here today?"

Hotaru shrugged, "I don't think so, she's probably teaching at the academy." They sat down at a table. Shizen picked up the menu, which Hotaru snatched out of her hands.

Shizen was confused, "_Doshite, _Hotaru-sensei?"

Hotaru smirked, "I'm going to order for us." When the waiter came around she said to him, "Give me #22 and #5, _kudasai_." The waiter nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchen with their menus.

Shizen looked at Hotaru, curious, "What's #22?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Shizen. You'll find out soon enough," Hotaru took a long sip of her tea, a knowing smile playing on her face.

When their food arrived, Shizen couldn't help herself from drooling, "Unagi_ ka?_"

Hotaru smiled, "I know that you like it so much. Dig in."

Shizen grinned, pulling her chopsticks apart and saying, "_Itadakimasu_!" She hungrily ate her delicious pieces of eel drenched in tempura sauce with sesame seeds drizzled on the top.

Hotaru laughed, "Havin' fun there, _ne_?" She slowly ate her steaming bowl of ramen with freshly chopped fish and vegetables. She slurped her noodles loudly, "I don't blame ya though, you probably don't eat unagi all that much."

Shizen nodded, "_Ee! Arigato gozaimasu_, Hotaru-sensei!" She finished the chunk of eel that she had in her mouth. "What did you want to talk about? I know we didn't come here just to eat."

Hotaru swallowed a large amount of broth and sighed, calmly sipping her tea. She then gave Shizen a grave look, "Akatsuki is going to make their move soon, Shizen. Naruto-kun better be on the watch, and your Gaara-kun, as well."

Shizen bit her lip, she didn't dare think Gaara-kun _or_ Naruto-kun in danger, "_So ka_, is that all?"

Hotaru nodded, "Basically, I'd rather not go into the details right now." She changed the subject, "We also have to go on with your oi-nin training. You're _very_ behind, you know." She slurped another large amount of noodles and ate some of her fish, "But that'll be later on today. Go and finish your meal."

Shizen smiled, "_Hai_!"

* * *

The two of them walked out of the restaurant, bellies full, spirits high. Shizen smiled at Hotaru, "_Arigato ikkai_, Hotaru-sensei. I can't thank you enough for giving me unagi!"

Hotaru shook her head, "_Iya, iya, iya_. It was my treat. You need a good meal for the training ahead of you." She looked at Shizen, "I take it you _haven't_ been training, _ne_?"

Shizen blushed, "_Iie_. It's just that we've been going on these bizarre missions that I haven't had the time to. _Sumimasen_, Hotaru-sensei, it won't happen again. I promise."

Hotaru smiled, "_Daijobu_. It's not like you would _know_ how to train anyway." They rounded the corner and came to Hotaru's old training spot, "_Sa, ikimasho, ne_?" (So, let's begin, huh?)

Shizen nodded, "_Hai,_ Hotaru-sensei!"

"Do you, by any chance, have your mask with you?" Hotaru asked. "If not, I can always go and get a spare."

Shizen shook her head, "I have mine." She got out a shining white mask that shone in the sun. She smiled at Hotaru, "I've been waiting to put this back on!"

Hotaru laughed, "That'll be later." She stretched, "_Yosh_! First off, we're going to review. I want to see if you can hit all of those targets over there in the center. Then we'll work on moving targets and then we'll get out… 'Ron.'"

Shizen was confused, "Ron?"

Hotaru laughed, "That's what we call our dummy that we practice hitting fatal points on. Don't worry, he doesn't bite… much." Hotaru added darkly. She laughed some more, "_Ima, ikuze_, Shizen!"

Shizen got out her senbon needles and threw them with pin-point accuracy at the targets in the center all in five seconds flat.

Hotaru nodded, "Good, good. I've taught you well." She mentioned for Shizen to follow her, "Now, we'll go into the trees and I'll activate the moving targets, _ne_?" When Shizen had caught up to her, Hotaru went behind one particular tree and tapped a certain spot on the tree. There was a WHIRL! and the sound of a crank. Suddenly, in front of Shizen, moving targets appeared in front of her, above, below, and to the side. She looked around in awe and then to Hotaru who evilly smirked, "I want you to hit all of them. _Ike_!"

Shizen nodded, getting out enough senbon needles to fill both hands. She jumped up into the air and threw the needles at some targets – they all connected. She then, still in the air, got out some more needles and repeated the process over and over and over again until she hit all of them.

Hotaru nodded, smirking, "This time, I'll have the targets go by faster now."

Shizen sighed tiredly as she nodded, "_Hai_, Hotaru-sensei!" She continued the process, jumping up into the air, aiming her needles and throwing, at a faster rate. Shizen was shocked – not all of her needles had connected! She swore, '_Kuso!_ _Focus_, Shizen!' She jumped up into the air and shot the needles out so fast, Hotaru barely saw them leave her hands.

Hotaru nodded in approval, 'She's learning fast.'

Shizen completed her new-found ability until all of the targets were hit. When she came down, she fell to her knees. She looked up at Hotaru and begged, "Can I have a break, _kudasai_?"

Hotaru nodded, "_Ee_, I'll go get you some water. You sit down and rest." Hotaru went into the building outside where they were training in.

Shizen panted, waiting for Hotaru to return. She looked around her at all of the targets with needles in their centers. She sighed, 'I didn't know that becoming an oi-nin would be so much work. But, it _does_ make sense… they say that they're trained like the ANBU are. I wonder when I'll have to undergo that kind of training…' But before she could think wistfully about the future any further, Hotaru came out with a towel and a tall glass of cold water.

Shizen took the water gratefully and gulped it down. She then reached for the towel and patted herself down. She looked up at Hotaru, "Are you going to get 'Ron' out now?"

Hotaru nodded. She went back into the building and rolled out a large wooden dummy. He had lots of holes and indentations, probably from kunai and senbon needles that had been previously lodged into him. She looked at him and smiled, thumping him in the back, "This… is Ron. I want you to treat him like he was a real criminal that an oi-nin would be sent out to kill. Your goal is to try and get the fatal spots at these three locations." Hotaru pointed as she said them, "The back of the neck, the heart, and the jugular vein." She then took another look at the dummy, "Brings back nostalgic memories…" She shook herself out of it, "Alright." Hotaru pressed a button and the dummy suddenly came to life! His eyes glowed red and he walked off of the cart that Hotaru had wheeled him in on. She looked at Shizen, smirking, "Did I mention that the dummy can move? It's harder to hit a moving target. Good luck!" She jumped up into the air and was gone.

Shizen was flustered, "H-Hotaru-sensei?" She looked around, trying to find her. "So…" She sighed, putting on her white mask and getting out some senbon needles. "Well, here I go."

Shizen jumped up into the air and into the trees. She hid in the branches and looked around for 'Ron.' It couldn't be _that_ hard to spot a dummy… could it? She sighed, finally giving up. She jumped down and ran stealthily, trying to find him.

Shizen smirked, 'There!' The dummy turned around and jumped back, looking at Shizen. Shizen was stunned, 'Is Hotaru-sensei controlling him?' She shrugged and appeared behind him with a burst of speed. She was about to lodge the needle in the back of his neck when 'Ron' kicked her in the stomach! Shizen was sent flying backwards into a tree, blood streaming down her mouth.

Shizen swore, '_Shimata_! It may be harder to take this thing down than I expected!'

* * *

Far away, in a small room inside the building, Hotaru was controlling the dummy. She was surrounded by cameras and buttons that she would press to make 'Ron' jump, kick, punch, dodge, or shut down, if Shizen managed to 'kill' him. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You better hurry up, Shizen. I'm not going to be easy on you," Hotaru said darkly and pressed a black button.

* * *

'Ron's' eyes suddenly turned black, he suddenly jumped high into the air and headed straight towards Shizen, who rolled over onto her stomach and dodged the attack.

She bit her lip, reaching into her kunai holster and gripping a kunai tight, 'I have to finish this now and fast.' She charged at the dummy with all of her might. It turned around impaling her with his long arm. POP! Shizen then appeared behind the dummy. She plunged her kunai into the back of the dummy's neck.

The dummy stopped moving.

'It's over!' Shizen collapsed on her back, panting. She was so tired it wasn't even funny. She sighed. Before she knew it, Hotaru appeared in front of her, smiling down at her, "You did great, Shizen! I couldn't even take 'Ron' out on my first try! That was wonderful!"

She looked up at Hotaru and gasped, "Ho-taru-sensei?"

Hotaru looked down at her, "_Nani?_"

Shizen smirked, "I promise to become the best oi-nin! I'll even become better than you!"

Hotaru laughed, helping her protégé up with a large smirk on her face, "We'll see about that, Shizen. We'll see about that."

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 22 is teh start of Shippuden. TOTALLEH. **


	23. 22: Journey to Sunagakure

**I'M BACK! Yay! Nica-chan finally got back to me! W000T.**

**I put a little 'Easter Egg' for any Bleach fans reading. It has to do with the names of the 'villains.' If you're a REAL Bleach junkie, you'll see what I mean.**

**ENJOY! Finally...

* * *

**Chapter 22: First Mission: Journey to Sunagakure

Two years had passed since Shizen promised to become the best oi-nin. Over those two years, Shizen had been taught by one of the most famous oi-nin in the world – Masumori Hotaru. With her, she mastered the art of weapons, stealth, and knowledge. Today would be Shizen's first real mission.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Shizen hit the 'off' button of her alarm with great force. She let out a frustrated sigh, 'Why in the world must Hotaru-sensei have me wake up at 5:30 in the morning?!?!' She got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Shizen was now 16. Her long purple hair had grown longer and she had gotten taller. Her ocean blue eyes had a light teal tint to them now and shone beautifully in the sun. Shizen's apparel had changed as well. Her signature black shirt with grey Chinese-like buttons had turned into a smaller black shirt (that showed her stomach even more than the first) with red buttons (in the same style). Her long black gloves that went up to her shoulders had turned into red gloves with a tattered fringe. She wore a long netted shirt underneath her shirt, also. Additionally, her long black skirt with grey buttons was replaced with a short black skirt with red buttons with a V opening on the left thigh. She did not have full bandages that went up her legs any more. Instead, she had netting that reached her knees; bellow her knees were her bandages. Her bright blue ninja sandals were replaced with long black sandal-boots that reached a good length up her legs. She no longer wore her hitai-ate at her waist, nor was it blue. Her new red hitai-ate (to match her gloves and buttons) was tied around her neck.

Shizen smirked, 'I don't look like a little kid anymore.' She put on her new red senbon needle pouch on her right hip as well as her weapons pouch that rested on her behind and her kunai holster that went around her right thigh. She pulled her gloves on tight and pumped her fist up into the air, "_Yosh!_ Today, I go on my first mission!"

* * *

Shizen walked around the oi-nin building to find Hotaru waiting for her by the targets. She was practicing – with a blindfold! Hotaru had a full set of senbon needles and threw them at the targets in front of her. They connected. Hotaru smirked, "Good to see that you're here, Shizen." She took off her blindfold and smiled, "_Sa_, are you ready?" 

Shizen nodded, "_Hai_."

Hotaru walked over to a small box that rested on the ground. She picked it up and grinned, "I have to give you something before you can go on your mission, however." She opened the box and unraveled the white tissue paper that protected the object. Hotaru then handed it to Shizen, "Here, you deserve it."

Shizen gasped – it was her own mask! Unlike her plain white practice mask that she had received two years ago, this mask had red designs on it! Under the left eye was a small red tear drop and a curving triangle that started at the edge of the mask. On the right side was a curving triangle that covered the whole eye. Shizen looked at it in awe, "I-it's beautiful, Hotaru-sensei! _Arigato gozaimasu_!" She bowed her head.

Hotaru shook her head, "Don't thank me, Shizen. You should thank yourself – you came this far and I'm proud of you." She then got out a small packet of papers, "These are files about your mission and the people you are to track and kill."

Shizen's eyebrow arched, "You said 'people'. You mean to tell me there's more than one?"

Hotaru nodded, "_Ee_, apparently these two are in a 'two for one' deal. They do their jutsus together and act out their schemes together."

Shizen nodded, "_So ka_."

Shizen took the papers from her and read over them:

_"Name: Suwabe Namikawa_

_Age: 25_

_Hair color: Blue and long_

_Eye Color: Dark green_

_Rank: A Class_

_Name: Daisuke Junichi_

_Age: 26_

_Hair color: Black and spiky_

_Eye Color: Dark blue_

_Rank: A Class"_

Shizen was shocked, "Hotaru-sensei! Do you think it's wise to give me an A-rank mission?"

Hotaru chuckled, "_Ee_, when I had my first mission, I was given an A-rank mission. I also went to Sunagakure, where you're going right now. What a coincidence, _ne_?" She smiled, remembering memories from years past, "It was also the first time I saw, Gaara-kun."

Shizen smiled, "_So ka_." She continued to read:

_"Junichi and Namikawa perform their techniques together. They specialize in Genjutsu and are quite good. _

_Last spotted: Sunagakure_

_Possible Intentions: To kill the Kazekage"_

Shizen had to laugh, "Are you sure they're trying to kill the Kazekage? I mean… that's kind of… not possible, _ne_?"

Hotaru shrugged, "Don't look at me. I go after the missing-nin, I don't question their intentions. Evil provokes you to do strange things sometimes." Hotaru looked at her watch, "You better go now. It'll take you a long time to get to Sunagakure, even if you do travel all day and night."

Shizen nodded, "_Wakarimashite_, Hotaru-sensei. _Ja ne_." She opened the door.

Hotaru nodded, "_Ki o tsukete_ and remember your training!"

Shizen dashed out, yelling over her shoulder, "_Wakateru yo_!"

Hotaru shook her head, smiling, 'She's grown. She'll be a fine oi-nin.'

* * *

Shizen dashed out into the Konoha forest and jumped up into the trees. She popped into her mouth a soldier pill and kicked off one of the trees with tremendous force. She smirked and took out her mask and put it on her face with a click! 

'Heh.'

* * *

Far away in a tea house in Sunagakure, Namikawa and Junichi were enjoying themselves. 

Namikawa gave a pleasant sigh, "See anyone comin' after us, 'Ichi?"

He shook his head, "_Iie_. We've got smooth sailin' from here on out, 'Kawa." Junichi took a bite of his large rice ball and leaned back, "This is the life, _ne_?"

Namikawa nodded, "Yep! No one's gonna get us."

The two of them laughed evilly.

* * *

Shizen sneezed. She gave a sigh and continued to travel, 'Someone must be talkin' about me.' She sighed, looking at the sun overhead – it was almost sunset. Shizen stopped and jumped down to the ground, 'I'll rest now.' She leaned against a tree and sighed, 'Hope no one attacks me, I'm quite vulnerable like this. Well, _shigata nai yo_.'

* * *

After about three hours of sleep, Shizen got up, brushed herself off and jumped back up into the trees. Shizen looked up at the sky – it was probably around midnight or so. She held back a yawn behind her mask and sighed, 'When you're not with anyone, the trip to Sunagakure seems so long. Time went by faster with Miko and Keiko around.' 

Shizen smiled when her thoughts went back to Miko and Keiko. Shizu Miko and Shizu Keiko, like Shizen, were now 16. Both of the Shizu sisters where Chuunin and were both striving to become ANBU.

Shizen laughed as she thought of yesterday when she told them that she was going on her first mission the next day.

(Flashback)

_Shizen found Miko and Keiko sparing with each other. Shizen smiled, it had been quite a long time since she had seen her old team friends since she had been spending all of her time with Hotaru training and training and watching her on missions. _

_And had they changed! Shizen was shocked at first – her friends looked _nothing_ like they had two years ago! Shizen looked first over at Miko. Her hair had gotten redder in color and was pulled into two stylish buns on either side of her head held in place by two senbon needles. Her eyes had become a more of a mix between a jade and a forest green. She wore a maroon halter top with a black zigzag design that ran down the left side. She had a matching skirt and long fingerless maroon gloves to match. Instead of wearing her hitai-ate on her forehead, she wore it around her waist. It was also now red in color. Her blue ninja sandals were replaced with long black sandal-boots that went to her knees. Her boots also were made like a sandal – there was a small piece that separated her big toe from her other toes. Miko also had had a netted top under her halter top and netted shorts under her skirt. _

_Shizen's gaze then went over to Keiko. Her hair had gotten darker than her sister, almost more of a black than a brown. Her eyes were now a dark green that slightly resembled Shizen's Jigokugan. Her hair was in one stylish bun held by two senbon needles. She wore a black strapless shirt with a silver zipper and a skirt that matched. One her right arm was a long fingerless glove that reached her shoulder and on her left arm was a fingerless glove that only reached her wrist. Her hitai-ate also rested on her waist and was now black. Signature blue ninja sandals had been replaced with black boot-sandals much like Shizen's except a little smaller. She also had a netted shirt on under her top and also had netted shorts, although longer than Miko's._

_The two of them finally felt Shizen's gaze on them and shouted with glee, tackling her at the same time and sending Shizen falling over onto her back. The three of them laughed together, sprawled out on their backs, hair all over their face. Shizen looked at them and smiled, "_Sashiburi da na?_" (It's been a while, huh?)_

_Miko nodded, looking at all of them, "Our outfits have gotten a lot skimpier, _ne_?"_

_Keiko laughed, nodding, "Soon we're gonna turn into Ino, _ne_?"_

_The three of them erupted into hysterical laughter._

_Shizen smirked, pointing to their senbon needles, "Did you do that on purpose to make me notice or what?"_

_Miko looked up, then started to laugh, "Oh yeah, you're an oi-nin, _ne_? I SWEAR we didn't plan that, did we, Keiko-kyodai?"_

_Keiko shook her head, no, "_Iie_, but it does look cool, _ne_? Also, when we run out of weapons, hopefully that doesn't happen, we can take them out and use them."_

_Shizen nodded, "True, true." She smirked largely at them, "I'm going on my first oi-nin mission tomorrow… to Sunagakure."_

_The two of them stared at her, mouths wide open._

_Miko was shocked, "M-mission _k-ka_?"_

_Keiko rolled her eyes at Shizen, "You're basically an ANBU now, _ne?_ Oi-nin get almost the same training, y'know."_

_Shizen sighed, "_Urusai, _you're both still as _mendokuse _as ever. I'm NOT an ANBU! Oi-nin and ANBU are two separate things."_

_Keiko stuck her tongue out at her and Miko laughed nervously._

_Shizen continued, "For one thing, ANBU get swords and _animal_ masks. They also get tattoos on their respective shoulder according to gender. Their outfits are also different."_

_Miko laughed, "Oi-nin don't really have outfits, _ne_?"_

_Shizen nodded, chuckling uneasily and rubbing the back of her neck, eyes closed, "_Iie_, kind of pathetic, _ne_?" Shizen then got up, "_Yare, yare, _it's getting late and I should go to bed early. Hotaru-sama expects me to get up at 5:30 tomorrow."_

_The two of them were outraged, "_NANI?!"

_Shizen sighed, "_Zannen yo, ja ne, minna!"

_The two of them smiled and waved back to her, "_Ja ne, _Shizen-chan!" _

(End Flashback)

Shizen sighed, 'You'll see them again. Just focus on getting to Sunagakure. That's the only thing that matters at this point.'

* * *

A small woman with mousy brown hair and glasses knocked on a door, "K-Kaze-k-kage-s-sama?" 

She heard a sigh and a shuffle of papers, "Enter."

She rushed in, almost tripping over herself. She adjusted her glasses, cleared her throat, and read from her stack of papers, "We have just received information that two Konohagakure missing-nin are here and are rumored to try to assassinate you." She gripped them tight, "Should we be worried, Kazekage-sama?"

The Kazekage sighed, putting down the papers that he was looking, revealing his face to her, causing her to lightly blush, "_Iie,_ send Temari on it. But wait a day or two, someone from Konoha may be showing up to take care of it."

She nodded, "_H-hai_, K-Kazekage-sama!"

He gave her a rather agitated sigh, "Is that all?"

She blushed – she didn't have anything else to say. The girl bowed her head low and stumbled, "_H-hai_! I shall be g-going now, K-Kazekage-sama!" She opened the door and rushed out.

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head when he heard a faint, "_KAWAII-DESU_!" He sighed again, sipping his tea, 'Women

* * *

Shizen gave another sneeze. She stopped, popped off her mask just enough so she could rub her nose with her index finger. She sighed, '_Mataku, _everyone seems to be talking about me today. _Mendokuse, yare, yare.'

* * *

_The three _suna_ siblings looked at each other and sighed. 

Temari shook her head, "It's hilarious that someone's trying to assassinate you, Gaara. However, I don't think that you're in much danger."

Kankuro nodded, "I honestly don't think they're that much of a threat."

Gaara nodded, ruffling through his maroon red hair, "_So da_."

Temari's eyebrow arched, "Shouldn't you be wearing your Kazekage hat?"

Gaara winced. He never really liked the hat, thus he didn't wear it. He said to her with a dangerous tone, "Temari, we've _been _over this."

She shrugged, "But you _are_ supposed to wear it. It's tradition!"

"Hn."

Kankuro decided to get back on track, "So… are we going to wait for someone from Konoha to get here or what?"

Gaara nodded, "Wait another day. If we don't get word that someone from Konoha has taken care of it, you can dispose of them, Temari."

Kankuro frowned, "She gets all the fun."

Gaara sighed, "Temari will be leaving soon to go to Konohagakure and will be bored out of her mind looking at Genin trying to be Chuunin – she needs this more than you."

Temari smiled at this, sticking her tongue at Kankuro. Kankuro, in turn, was about to set one of his puppets on her, but Gaara shook his head.

Kankuro finally gave in, "Fine. BUT YOU OWE ME!"

Gaara gave another sigh, giving praise to the person who had created tea as he took in another long sip.

* * *

Sunagakure had a lot of sand. It also had a lot of wind. Shizen was now grateful that she had a mask to protect herself from them. She looked ahead of her and saw the large gates of Sunagakure. She smirked, 'Finally.' 

When she walked up to the gates, the Suna Shinobi looked at her and then nodded. One of them said to her, "Are you here to… kill the people after the Kazekage?"

She nodded.

They nodded, "_So ka_, go on."

* * *

Namikawa and Junichi grinned sheepishly, taking a nice stroll outside of their hotel. 

Junichi sighed, going into his pocket and getting out a box of cigarettes. He turned to Namikawa, "Wan' one, 'Kawa?"

He nodded, took one, and lit his and Junichi's. They took a long drag. Namikawa smiled, "So… want to go after the Kazekage today?"

Shizen just so happened to overhear them as she walked past them. She turned back and smirked underneath her mask.

Namikawa's mouth was wide open, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. Junichi swore, "_Shimata_."

* * *

**LIK OMG CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!!!!!!! **

**I promise more Gaara action on the chapters to come. Yay.**


	24. 23: Taking Out the Trash

**MAJOR ASS-KICKING CHAPTER! Enjoy!

* * *

**Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 23: Taking Out the Trash

Shizen laughed at their expressions – they were priceless! She tried to make a mental 'picture' so that she could remember them always. When she regained seriousness, she said to them, "So you two are both Suwabe Namikawa and Daisuke Junichi, _ne?_ This makes my job a _whole _lot easier."

Junichi smirked, "I don't know what you're getting' into, little lady. But you're out of your league."

Shizen snorted, "Actually, I think it's the other way around. You see, I'm the better Genjutsu user out of the two of you." She then proceeded with cracking her knuckles and her neck.

Namikawa laughed, "Really? Let's test that."

The two of them stood side by side and made hand signs, and then shouted at the same time, "_Taberu Hai no Jutsu_!" (Building Pain Technique)

Shizen sighed, closing her eyes and opening them, "_Jigokugan_!" Shizen laughed as the Genjutsu didn't affect her because of her newly-improved Jigokugan. Shizen, with help from Naoko, had learned to awaken the Jigokugan's ability to block most Genjutsu techniques. Of course, it couldn't block most A-rank or all of the S-rank jutsus, but it blocked a good amount of them.

The two of them were shocked, but then curiosity caused them to look into her eyes. Although, since her mask was blocking most of her eyes, they didn't get a clear view of them, but still, they were frightening. They were the darkest green that the two of them had ever gazed upon and they had an eerie glow to them, like it gave off their own aura. Her pupils were not human and circular anymore, they were very thin, almost non-existent, snake-like slits – think of Orochimaru, except with green eyes.

Shizen smirked, deciding to finally make her first move, "Let's get this started, _ne?_" She closed her eyes and then opened them, announcing in a clear voice, "_Itaishi!_" (Death Poem)

The two of them were now paralyzed and had not chance of escape because Shizen had strengthened the technique, making it so that it crushed their lungs and strangled their necks.

She laughed, "Still think you're better than me? I think not." She looked at them, "I'm going to take you out separately, _wakata ka?_ _Demo_, I want to see if you both are even _worthy_ of going against me. If you can somehow get out of my next jutsu, I won't hold back and I'll use my very best Genjutsu on you. But if you're pathetic and can't get out, I'll just use Taijutsu on you and it'll be over… very quickly." Shizen then pointed to her senbon needle pouch on her thigh, "I may even have to use some of these." She took one out and twirled it with her right index and middle finger, "They're senbon needles, more dangerous than any kunai. And they're faster, too." She threw then threw the one she was holding in her hand and another one she had gotten out with her left hand so fast, it took Namikawa and Junichi a full second to realize that she had already thrown them.

Junichi bit his lip, 'This girl's somethin' else.'

* * *

One of the shinobi who had been on-duty at the gate walked into Gaara's office. The man bowed his head respectfully, "Kazekage-sama, I have seen the person that Konohagakure has sent us. She is here and should be taking care of the missing-nin as we speak."

Gaara perked up a bit, "Oh? It is an oi-nin, _ne?_"

He nodded, "_Hai_, it is an oi-nin. It's a female probably around your age with long purple hair. I couldn't see her eyes very well, but they looked to be blue, I believe." He bowed his head again.

"Very well, you may go," Gaara pointed to the door.

The man bowed, "_Hai_, Kazekage-sama."

When the man left, Gaara couldn't help but wonder, as he turned his chair around to look out on Sunagakure, 'Could it be… _her_?' He shook the thoughts out of his head and went back to the massive pile of paperwork on his desk. He sighed deeply, taking a sip of tea.

Temari then walked into his office, "Gaara?" She looked at his stack of papers and winced, "Is this a bad time? I can come again if you want."

He shook his head, "Not really. I can finish those later" He took another sip of tea and looked up at her.

"Should I…"

"_Iie,_ wait a while longer. But if the job isn't finished in an hour or so, go out and check on her."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "How do you know it's a girl?"

Gaara smirked, "A little bird told me."

* * *

Namikawa and Junichi gave her nasty looks, causing Shizen to laugh, saying, "Do you _really_ think looking at me like that is going to help? _Mataku_, _baka-tachi_." She closed her eyes and said, "Now… let's see you two try this on for size."

The two of them uneasily gulped when they felt a sudden raise in chakra from Shizen who had opened her eyes, "_Kurai Ame no Jutsu!_" (Dark Rain Technique)

Shizen smirked; this was a new technique that she had designed over the past two years. It made anyone who fell under it fell as if they were melting in acid rain – painful, no doubt.

Suddenly, however, Namikawa brought himself out of the Genjutsu and looked at her with a look of pure hate. He spat at her, "That was a cruel jutsu, _teme_."

Shizen smiled behind her mask, "Oh?" She then added darkly, "It's about to get a lot worse." She turned to his comrade, "_Kurai Yume no Jutsu_." (Dark Dream Technique)

Junichi then fell to the floor, his eyes closed. He was in a deep sleep-like trance.

Namikawa snarled, looking back at Junichi with a little bit of concern, "What did you do to him?"

She laughed, "I put him to sleep so I can deal with you without any distractions." She took a fighting stance, "_Ikuze, omai_!"

* * *

An hour hadn't gone by, but still, Temari was bored. Very bored. She needed entertainment now and fast. She kept looking at her fan and then at her desk. She sighed, getting up to make herself some tea, 'Tea calms the mind.' When she sat back down again, she sipped her tea.

A few minutes later, the cup was empty. Even with all of that tea in her system, Temari didn't feel any better. She leaned back in her chair and groaned, 'This is torture.' She leaned back up again.

'_Kuso_,' Temari sighed; she drummed her fingers against the desk in her room and heaved a frustrated sigh.

Another few minutes later, she had reached her limit. She pounded her fist on the desk, "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She took her fan from its resting place next to the door and put it on her back, "Tch, I'm leaving."

* * *

Namikawa took a stance as well. He made hand signs and smirked, "_Obake Hao no Jutsu!_" (Ghost Face Technique)

Shizen sighed as her Jigokugan dispelled of it, "Heh, you just never learn, _ne_? Fine… _Wasurerumiru no Jutsu_!" (Invisibility Technique _Actual Translation: Forget to See_)

Namikawa swore when Shizen was nowhere to be seen. He looked around him and swore, "_Kuso_!" Then, he felt a sharp pain in his right side. He looked and gasped – a kunai had been lodged into his side!

While he took it out, Shizen smiled, "_Damasu Yume no Jutsu_!" (Deceiving Dream Technique) Another thing that Shizen had learned over the past two years was increasing her stamina. The _Damasu Yume no Jutsu_ had drained her energy when she used it last on Kisetsu Natsu, a prized Genjutsu-using shinobi and assassin from Orochimaru, but now, she could use it and only feel a little bit tired.

Namikawa bit his lip – he couldn't move. He tried as hard as he could to break the technique, but couldn't. Before he knew it, Shizen was visible again and was walking towards him, whispering, "_Ayashi_." (Threatening) She advanced until she was face to face with him. Then, she went onto the next step, "_Hishi de_." (Frantically) Shizen's hands turned into long claws. She licked one of them and laughed. Before Namikawa knew it, he was being scratched and torn apart with her long claws. Just when he couldn't take it anymore, Shizen whispered, "_Kopidoku_." (Scathingly.)

Namikawa gasped, "_Ma-sa-ka_!" (Impossible!) Shizen was turning into Junichi before his very eyes! It was a perfect clone – the black hair, the blue eyes, even the way he malevolently grinned at him was perfect! And when he spoke, it chilled the back of his neck, "_Ja ne._" Shizen's hand grew a bright purple-black, Namikawa swallowed. He then felt extreme pain as Shizen stabbed her hand through Namikawa's stomach. He coughed up blood, and when she pulled out, he collapsed onto the floor.

Shizen sighed, "Better make sure he's dead." She took out a senbon needle and aimed for his heart. He didn't move. Shizen turned to the other man, "Guess he really _was_ dead." She dispelled her technique, "_Kai_!" (Release.)

Junichi looked up at her, a sweating, shaking mess. Shizen's technique had him going through hundreds of nightmares, one right after the other. He stood up, his legs shaking, knees knocking together from fright. He swallowed and then took a battle pose and murmured, "_K-koi."_ (Come.)

Shizen snorted, holding back her laughter at how pitiful he looked.

He bit his lip, "Don't underestimate me!" He made some hand signs and yelled, "_Hi Uta no Jutsu_!" (Fire Song Technique)

Shizen was surprised when the Jigokugan didn't automatically dispel the technique. But, it didn't matter anyway. POP!

Junichi spat, "Tch, a _kage bunshin, ka?_" He whipped around to see Shizen right behind him and then felt a hard kick hit him in the stomach.

* * *

Temari scanned Sunagakure, running as fast as she could on foot. She looked in alleys, parks, everywhere! She then came to a small street and saw the oi-nin toying with a black haired man. She turned to her right and saw a dead man on the floor, a senbon needle lodged in his heart. Temari decided to head back to Gaara then. Her help was not needed.

* * *

Shizen hit the man with a senbon needle to the back of the neck. He fell to the ground. Shizen sighed. She got on her hands and knees and looked at the two of them, making sure that they weren't under a _henge_ technique. She sighed, cutting off the head of Namikawa and setting it aside. Shizen bit her thumb, made some hand signs, and placed her thumb on the ground, yelling, "_Kyuichose no Jutsu_!" (Summoning Technique) A large cloud of smoke appeared. Crows flew out of the smoke and immediately began to peck at his body. One crow came to her and took the head and poofed away. When the crows were done eating their meal, they also disappeared. Shizen then used a _katon _technique to dispose of the body.

She then turned to the other body to discover, in horror, that the body wasn't there.

Shizen bit her lip, "_Masaka!_ _Kage bunshin ka? Iie, _it was… something else." She swore and jumped up into the air, landing on a building and leaping with all of her might towards the direction where she thought he might be going – the Kazekage's office.

* * *

Junichi staggered over to a large building. He was bleeding – bad. That girl had given him a run for his money. And she was almost half as young as him! He bit his lip, 'Damn.' He looked up to the sky, '_Gomen nasai, _'Kawa. I'm sorry you couldn't be here. _Demo…' _He smirked, 'I will kill the Kazekage – for you.'

* * *

Temari looked out the window of Gaara's office. To her utmost surprise, she saw one of the missing-nin! She gasped, "I-it's him! Did the oi-nin not kill him? Is she dead?" She grabbed her fan and turned to the door. When she opened it – it was Junichi! Temari looked at him and snarled, "You have some nerve trying to come in here."

Gaara looked up, "Is that him?" He looked over Junichi and frowned, "Thought he'd look a little more eviler than that. Oops."

Junichi lunged at Gaara, only to be brought down by a single senbon needle to the neck. He fell in front of him. Gaara and Temari looked at the person who had come in.

Temari smiled, "I knew she would be alright."

Gaara looked down, going back to his paperwork, his face hid by shadows of the light.

Shizen bowed, "_Sumimasen_, Kazekage-sama. I'll take care of this outside."

He shook his head, "_Iie_, I'm fine."

Shizen perked up, 'That voice! It sounds so familiar…' She shook it off and did her job. She bit her lip, made hand signs, and placed her bleeding thumb on the ground, "_Kyuichose no Jutsu!"_

Temari looked up, slightly curious. She had never seen an oi-nin at work before. She looked up at Gaara to find that he was gazing at the oi-nin out of the corner of his eye, casually making note of what she was doing.

Out of a cloud of smoke appeared a flock crows. Shizen decapitated the head and gave it to the (apparently) leader of the flock who disappeared. The other crows devoured the body. Temari held back the urge to puke – she had eaten not too long ago. Shizen, when the crows were done with their business, put her hands in a 'Tiger' seal and performed a _katon _jutsu to burn the body. She then used a _futon _jutsu to brush the ashes out of the office.

Temari chuckled, "I could have done that."

Shizen laughed, "_Sumimasen, _Temari-chan."

Temari was shocked, "_N-naze_?"

The oi-nin took off her mask to reveal that she was Shizen. She smirked at them, "Yo."

* * *

**LIK OMG IT'S SHIZEN?!?1??! LIK I DIN'T KNO DAT OI-NIN WUZ GAARA'S HOME-SKILLET?11??1?1**


	25. 24: Disturbed

**Mica's back! Yay! Let's count how many times I use the word 'disturbed', kay?

* * *

**Chapter 24: Disturbed

Shizen smirked, "Yo."

Temari's face lightened up, "Sh-Shizen-chan!" The two of them embraced with large smiles plastered on their faces.

Gaara hid a small smile behind his tea cup. 'I _knew_ it was her,' he thought.

Temari grinned, walking out of the embrace, "Have you met our new Kazekage?"

Shizen shook her head, "_Iie, dare ka_?"

Gaara took this as his cue to raise his head. He tried to give her the most casual greeting he could think of (his thoughts were racing to his "good-bye present" to her two years ago after the failed attempt of trying to bring back Sasuke) – a wave.

"G-Gaara _wa_ K-Kazekage _wa k-ka?"_ Shizen was shocked. 'That means… he's a _whole_ lot stronger! _Yare, yare, _Naruto-kun's not gonna be happy about this.'

Gaara smirked, "_Nande?_ _You're_ an oi-nin, an individual that undergoes the same training as the ANBU. That's pretty impressive, too."

Shizen rolled her eyes, "BUT YOU'RE THE KAZEKAGE!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, a small pout playing on her face, "It's totally different."

Kankuro suddenly burst into the room, "What's with all the – Shizen?! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?!?!"

"I'm the oi-nin sent by Konoha, _baka_," Shizen smirked. "Can't you tell?" She pointed to her mask.

Kankuro laughed, but couldn't fight the urge to stare at her new outfit, a small blush coming to his face, "_S-sugoi_!"

Temari twitched; she got out her fan and hit him on the head. She turned to Shizen, "_Sumimasen_, Shizen-chan! Kankuro should learn to watch his tongue." She threw him a nasty look that caused him to recoil in fear.

Shizen sighed, "_Iie, daijobu_, Temari-chan. Miko looks like this, too."

Kankuro's eyes lit up, "_Nani-jan_?!"

Afterwards, Kankuro had some minor blood loss and another large lump on his head (from yours truly, Temari) and Gaara calmly sipped his tea, only to burn his tongue – oh, the pain.

* * *

Shizen smiled, "It's nice of you to show me around Sunagakure like this, Gaara-kun. _Arigato gozaimasu_." 

"_Do itashimashite_, you showed me around Konoha," Gaara casually stated.

Shizen took the chance to look at the new and more mature Gaara. He was taller, although she was still a deal taller than him. His maroon hair had grown out longer and was in a rather stylish cut. He was clad in a red-maroon color similar to the outfit that he wore the last time she saw him, but now, he had a flowing robe that opened at the legs. His pants underneath were black and had purple rings on them: two on the right leg and one on the left. Instead of a white sash to hold up his gourd, he had a purple vest with buckles that had two small rings that wrapped around his waist. She then looked up at his eyes – they were still that mysterious grey-sea green color, but they had lost that hateful glimmer that she had first seen when they met during the Chuunin Exams. Instead, they were serene and peaceful, but they were still full of a certain sadness that only Naruto, and possibly maybe her on some level, would understand.

Shizen smirked, "You've matured, Gaara-kun."

He closed his eyes, crossing his hands at his chest, "…" He sent her a look that said, 'What's-that-supposed-to-mean?'

"I was just saying_, mataku_…" Shizen shook her head, laughing.

The two of them were walking through the quaint streets of Sunagakure, which reminded Shizen faintly of Konoha. She turned to Gaara, "_Ano_… what are we going to do today, Gaara-kun?"

A small pause, "It's… getting close to lunchtime. We could…"

Shizen smiled, her ocean blue eyes shining with gladness, "Sure."

* * *

The two of them walked into a nice restaurant that reminded Shizen of Rai and her father's place back in Konoha. She sighed, 'It's been a while since I've eaten there… I'll be sure to visit them next time.' 

The waitress (who was falling asleep) suddenly woke up and snapped to attention at the sight of the Kazekage. She stumbled, "K-Kazekage-sama? _S-sumimasen_! R-right th-this way, _k-kudasai_!" She escorted them to a small booth at the back that had plush seats and a rather nice looking table – Shizen could see her reflection staring back at her from the shiny mahogany surface. The waitress then gave them menus and walked away.

Shizen opened her menu and looked over at Gaara, who was sitting across from her, "Are you always treated like this now?" She chuckled.

Gaara snorted, his eyes falling back to his menu, "You could say that."

Shizen's eyes skimmed over the words 'unagi' and she grinned with delight. Shizen had a certain fondness for unagi, one could say. The item was 'Special #7'; it had fresh pieces of unagi, hamachi, hotategai, saba, and various other pieces of fish. It was served with salad and miso soup as well as a heaping bowl of rice. She licked her lips – she would get that. She closed her menu and folded her arms on her lap, "Do you know what you're getting, Gaara-kun?"

He nodded, "Special #6."

The two of them stared at each other for quite some time.

Shizen, feeling his intent gaze on her, blushed and looked down at her hands, 'Why am I suddenly feeling this way? When I was younger, I didn't feel like this… why now? It's like I have…butterflies in my stomach.'

Gaara looked at her, raising a non-existent eyebrow, '_Nan deska?_' Then, 'that' feeling came back again. He winced; the last time he had ever felt like this was after he had kissed Shizen and was traveling through the infamous forests of Konohagakure no Sato. He didn't like it, honestly. It was as if he was nauseous and sick – it was icky.

The feeling disappeared for both of them when the waitress came back to take their orders and gave them wipes to wipe their hands so they could be clean.

Shizen tried to make casual conversation, "So… how's it like being Kazekage?"

"… It's… different. You're deciding all of the decisions for the whole village."

Shizen nodded, "Isn't it stressful? And with all the paperwork…?"

Gaara heaved a great sigh, "_Ee._"

The two of them suddenly broke out in laughter.

* * *

Their food had arrived. Shizen muttered the words, "_Itadakimasu_," and dug into her large plate of sashimi. She let out a moan – it was heavenly. The fish was fresh and was sweet and succulent. She took a sip of her miso soap and sighed. She then moved onto the salad, on top of which was the dressing that she loved oh so very much. 

Gaara couldn't help but crack a small smile watching Shizen eat. He could understand, though – this was probably the first time she had eaten in a long time. He slowly began to eat his own meal. His thoughts sadly thinking of the paperwork he would have to do after his outing with Shizen.

For the next ten minutes or two, the two shinobi ate in silence.

After Shizen had finished her meal, she took a long sip of green tea and sighed, looking back at Gaara who had done the same.

"So… where do you wanna go now, Gaara-kun?"

She received a shrug in response.

"You could show me around some more… if you want to," she offered.

Gaara decided to do just that.

* * *

Gaara yawned, "So that's basically the whole village." He crossed his arms on his chest, "Any questions?" 

Shizen raised her hand.

Gaara chuckled, "_Hai_, Shizen?"

Shizen pointed to a large group of girls behind Gaara, "Who're they?"

'They' happened to be a large group of 'fan girls' who were screaming at the top of their lungs, "_AISHITERU_, GAARA-SAMA!"

Shizen's right eye twitched, "_You _have fan girls?" She couldn't seem to make up in her mind whether the situation was funny or disturbing.

Gaara blinked at the word, "W-what are fan girls?"

"W-wait, you have a group of girls running around wanting to bear your children and yet you don't know what they're called?!" **(AN: xD)**

Gaara shrugged, "Whatever. Just… what do they do?"

Shizen was about to explain more about the stupidity and utter aggravation of fan girls when one of the girls looked at her and shouted, "GAARA-SAMA'S WITH A GIRL!"

All of them seemed to stop what they were doing and glare at Shizen, anger boiling in their eyes.

Shizen swallowed and took a step back. She then mentally shook her head, 'Wait, what am I doing? They're just harmless fan girls! What can they do?'

Then, the large group of girls charged at her, froth coming out of their mouths, yelling, "GAARA-SAMA IS MINEEEEEEEEE!"

Shizen turned blue, 'I stand corrected.'

Gaara blinked; the sheer stupidity of the situation was unreal. He created a _Suna no Tate_ (Sand Shield) around the two of them.

Shizen winced when she heard a series of dull thuds outside of the Suna no Tate. She heaved a sighed and looked at Gaara, uneasy, "How long do you think we'll be in here?"

There was a loud screech from outside, "I'M GONNA GET YOU, GAARA-SAMA! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I WILL HAVE YOUR BABIESSSS!"

Gaara looked rather disturbed from the whole ordeal. He blinked, eyes wide with shock, "Hopefully not very long."

* * *

When the two of them returned to Gaara's office, Kankuro asked them, "So how'd the date go?" 

Gaara and Shizen both looked at each other and then winced, eyes twitching, turning blue, and feeling slightly ill.

Kankuro looked alarmed, "_Oi! Oi! Daijobu-jan? Oi_!" He looked at the two of them, confused, 'What in the _world_ happened to them?'

Temari came into the room, "What's wrong, Kankuro?" She looked at the rather unwell appearances of Shizen and Gaara and ran towards them, "Gaara! Shizen-chan! _Nan deska_?!"

Gaara sat down in his chair, shuddering. Shizen sat in a chair opposite from him, muttering incoherent things about being highly disturbed and _even more_ mentally scarred for the rest of her life.

Temari then appeared with two large glasses of tea, giving one to Shizen and Gaara. She sat next to Shizen, "Tell us what happened, Shizen-chan."

Shizen gulped her tea down. She then gave it to Temari, who was rather shocked that one could chug tea. Shizen looked at Gaara, who nodded his head. Shizen sighed, "We were attacked… by fan girls."

Kankuro, who was eating his favorite food, a cheeseburger, swallowed his food down the wrong pipe and then proceeded to cough. Once he had recovered, he gasped out, "WHAT?!"

Gaara nodded, "We were. I then used a Suna no Tate to protect us both. But, when we thought it was over… we were wrong." He shivered, taking another sip of his tea, praying that its soothing properties would kick in now – and fast.

_(Flashback)_

_Shizen sighed, "I think we'll be safe now, Gaara-kun."_

_Gaara nodded and released the suna shield only to find that the fan girls were in fact still there._

_One of them had the nerve to walk up to Shizen and look her straight in the eye, "Who do you think you are, girl? _You're _not from Sunagakure so _why _are you here?"_

_Shizen's right eye twitched, she fought to keep a level head, "For your information, I am an oi-nin from Konohagakure who was sent here to assassinate two missing-nin from our village."_

_The girl frowned, "Oh. By the way you're dressed, I thought you were something else."_

_The other fan girls gasped, some of them erupted into small fits of laughter. Gaara resisted the urge to use one of his attacks on the girl – it took a great deal of effort to do so._

_Shizen, on the edge of straggling this girl until she died or worse, said, teeth clenched, "Is that so?" She closed her eyes and then opened them, revealing her Jigokugan eyes._

_The fan girl looked at her in fear and, much to Shizen's glee, fell over in shock, drool coming out of her mouth. Shizen smirked at this, 'She probably would have wet her pants by now, _ne_?'_

_The fan girls, enraged that this girl from Konohagakure had defeated one of their own by just looking at her, charged at Shizen._

_Shizen gulped and looked at Gaara, "W-What do we do now, Gaara-kun?"_

_Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. He explained to her while they ran for dear life, "If I wasn't the Kazekage, and if I didn't meet Uzumaki Naruto, I would have killed them where they stood. Unfortunately, I would be impeached if I killed my own people."_

_A kunai whizzed by Gaara's head, taking a strand of hair with it. Gaara's eyes were wide._

_There was a, "YOU ALMOST HIT GAARA-SAMA YOU _BAKA! _YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO AIM FOR THE GIRL, NOT HIM! LET _ME _DO IT!"_

_Shizen swore, she got out one of her senbon needles and threw it at the girl, connecting with her hand. The girl winced and tried to move her hand. She gasped, "I can't move it!"_

_Shizen faced forward again. Gaara nodded, "Nice throw." Shizen shrugged, "I can't kill anyone so… I did the next best thing. She'll be alright."_

_The two of them continued to run._

_After about ten minutes, Shizen was starting to feel a little tired. She looked back, seeing that some of the fan girls were still going after her, "Do they know when to quit?"_

_Gaara sighed heavily, "It would seem… no." He then stopped running and faced them. _

_Shizen stopped looking back, "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to slow them down a bit." He moved his hands up, causing a sand wall to be formed between him and the fan girls. He smirked, that would slow them down. He then turned to Shizen and kept running, "The main building can't be much far from here. We can rest there."_

_(End Flashback)_

Gaara sighed, "And here we are now."

Temari looked at Gaara, shocked at the story. Kankuro's eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw was hanging a mile.

Temari sighed, "Well, we can't change what happened. Let's just move on." She turned to Shizen, "Tsunade-sama has decided that you shall go back with me to Konoha tomorrow."

Shizen nodded, "I need a place to stay, though."

Temari shrugged, "You can stay with us."

* * *

Temari opened the door, "It's nothing much, but it's home." 

Shizen looked around, "Wow."

Unlike Konoha, most of the walls and floor were made of sand. There was a living room, dining room, kitchen, a garden, and four rooms. Temari passed three doors that Shizen assumed were Gaara's, Kankuro's, and Temari's, respectively. Temari then opened the last door and smiled, "This… is your room."

Shizen stepped into the room and smiled; it was a rather nice place, reminding Shizen slightly of her own apartment. There was a bed, vanity, on-looking window, a dresser, a table next to the bed, and she had her own bathroom. Shizen turned to Temari and bowed, "_Arigato gozaimasu_."

Temari rolled her eyes, "Whatever, don't say that you're in my debt, either. I don't care." She threw Shizen a pair of clothes, "Here, they're to sleep in. I doubt that you would want to sleep in your mission clothes, _ne_?" Temari laughed. Her laugh then turned into a yawn, "I'm going to bed. If ya need anything, I'm in the room right across from yours, alright?"

Shizen nodded, closing the door. She then proceeded to get undressed, folding her clothes and putting them on the table and putting all of her weapons and things on top of it. She then put on the teal tank top and blue sweats Temari had given to her.

Shizen sighed, falling down on the bed on her back and looking out the window. There was a full moon. Shizen yawned, getting into the covers. She turned on her side and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	26. 25: 'To Be Normal'

**Touching chapter, I think. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

* * *

**Eyes Like Fire

Chapter 25: 'To Be Normal'

_Two little girls were running back to a rather large house. One had dark purple hair down to her chin and ocean blue eyes that shined like fire. Next to her was a smaller girl with bright purple hair and turquoise eyes, her hair in two small pigtails. The older one was around eight and the smaller one six._

"Okaasan_!" Shizen ran up to her mother, smiling, "Me and Seka_-imootosan_ picked some Tiger Lilies for you!" She handed her a big handful of flowers._

_The woman smiled, her light purple hair in a bun. Her green eyes were accented with black eye shadow. "_Arigato gozaimasu, Shizen, Seka_." She put them in a vase. "They're very beautiful, just like my two other little flowers."_

_Seka giggled, "You really think so, _Okaasan_?"_

_She nodded and then poked the two of them in their stomachs, "I'm going to work, all right you two? Don't forget to catch the bus and go to school, _ne_?"_

_"We won't!" they chimed together._

_Shizen then pouted, "_Demo, _I want _Otoosan_ to take us to school this time! Can he, _Okaasan?_"_

_She shrugged, "I can't see why not?" She waved to them, "_Sayonara! _I'll see you when I get home!"_

_The two girls grinned, "_Hai_!"

* * *

__Shizen carried a dark green bento box that held lunch for the both of them. Seka followed close along side her._

_A boy with red hair waved at Shizen, "Hi, Shizen." _

_Then a boy with bright yellow ran up from behind her yelling, "SHIZEN-CHAN! _'ttebayo_!" He hugged her and whispered, "I think Gaara likes ya!"_

_Gaara turned bright red, "Do not."_

_Naruto, in response, stuck his tongue at him, pulling one of his eye lids down so much that you could see bright pink._

_Seka giggled, "_Daijobu_! 'Cuz Shizen-_oneesan _likes him, too!" She then muttered under her breath, "Even if he _is_ younger than her."_

_Shizen hit Seka hard in the head, "_Urusai, _Seka_!" _Shizen could feel her face heating up._

_Seka gasped, "Shizen-_oneesan_ swore!" She pointed, "I'm telling!"_

_Shizen hit her on the head again, "_Damaru._"_

_Soon after, another boy walked up to her, "Shizen-chan! Is this a gathering of youth that I was not invited to?"_

_"_Iie_, Lee-chan. It's actually the opposite." She gave Naruto a death glare that sent him running into a corner._

_Lee shrugged, "Well, whatever it is, it is nice to see everyone." He then whispered, "Sakura-chan and Ino-san were playing tug-o-war with Sasuke-kun." He sighed, "Why does Sakura-chan not like me?"_

_A girl with brown hair in two buns sighed, "Because you're too freaky looking, Lee. If you only let -"_

_Lee shook his head, making an 'ick' face, "_IIE!_ I do not need a make over!" He crossed his arms in defiance, "And besides, Gai-sensei says I look fine."_

_Gaara sighed, muttering, "Teachers are trained to give you answers to make you feel better."_

_Shizen looked at Gaara and gave him an irritated stare, "You're NOT helping him." _

_Naruto shrugged the whole think off, "_Ano sa, minna! Ikuze-'ttebayo! _We're gonna be late for class!"_

Shizen woke up, panting. She looked around – she was still at the Sunagakure sibling's place. So why did she dream that she was… normal? She sat up, putting her head in her arms and sighed, 'Sometimes I wish I was normal. If I was, everyone would still be…' A tear went down her cheek.

The next thing she heard was a knock at the door and a, "Shizen-chan? Are you awake?"

Shizen recognized that the voice was Temari. She wiped her eyes, "_Nan deska,_ Temari-chan?" Shizen heard the door open and footsteps stepping towards her.

"_Ano_… I'm about to make some breakfast for us, _ne_?" Temari smirked, "You might wanna change; you know how Kankuro is."

Shizen smiled, "I'll get changed then."

* * *

Shizen walked out of her room in her signature shinobi attire and sat down at the table, noticing that the chairs for Kankuro and Gaara were empty. She looked at Temari who was busy cooking away, "Oi, Temari-chan, where are they?"

"Kankuro's toying with his puppets and Gaara… he's outside. He likes looking out at the village in the morning." There was a pause, "It calms him, I think." She smiled sadly.

"_So ka…_" Shizen got out of her seat, "_Sumimasen,_ I'm going to visit Gaara-kun, _ne_?" Shizen made her way to a back door and walked outside, "Gaara-kun?" There was a nice morning breeze; Shizen inhaled and exhaled, sighing.

"_Nani_, Shizen?"

"It's wonderful, _ne_?"

He turned to face her, rather confused, "_Nande…da_?"

"You've found something… that makes you happy," she smiled. "Someone like you who experienced a great deal of loss… needs that." Then, out of the blue, she hugged him, "I'm so happy for you."

Gaara, not knowing what to do, awkwardly placed his hands around her, blinking. He managed to utter out, "_Ari-gato_…?"

She looked up at him, her eyes looking away, "_Demo_…"

"_Demo_…?" He blinked again – women were so confusing.

"Not… all of them trust you… _ne_?"

Gaara bit his lip. What Shizen had said was true; most of the elders, even though Gaara was a changed man, still regarded him as a monster and a murderer and thus, still looked down on him even though he was the Kazekage. However, on the other side, the young people of Sunagakure had no idea of Gaara's past and trusted him completely – the girls maybe a little _too_ much.

"_Hai,_" he finally answered after a little thought. "But, even so, I have to protect the village."

Shizen nodded. She then gave him a grin, "Shall we go inside?"

Gaara nodded, "_Ee_."

* * *

Temari had prepared a very nice meal: rice, grilled fish, hot tea, and a small bowl of miso soup. Shizen bowed her head in appreciation and began to eat. She noticed that Kankuro had come back from fixing his puppets. She also noticed that he was not wearing his signature purple paint on his face, nor was he wearing his traditional hat that puppeteers wore. She giggled, 'If only Miko-chan could see this. She'd either barf her guts out or die from a massive nosebleed.'

"We'll be leaving after breakfast, Shizen-chan," Temari announced.

Shizen nodded, "_So ka_." She looked at her reflection in her miso soup and sighed rather sadly – she didn't really want to leave yet, and yet she wanted to go home. It was… strange. She snapped out of her thoughts as she stirred her miso soup with her chopstick, her reflection wavering in the ripples.

Kankuro frowned, "Aw, I really wanted to have Shizen 'round a little while longer, but a mission's a mission, right?"

Shizen looked away, setting her chopsticks down with a CLACK.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

Shizen and Temari hurried out of the room, thus there wasn't that much time for good-byes. Her 'good-bye' was more like a fast wave and darting after Temari.

Shizen bit her lip, 'Will I even see Gaara-kun again? It was only luck that my mission was to Sunagakure. So…'

"Shizen-chan?"

Shizen blinked, snapping to attention, "_N-nande_?"

Temari smiled, "_Arigato_."

"F-for what?" Shizen gave Temari a puzzled expression.

Temari closed her eyes, "Because of you and Naruto… Gaara's… happy." She looked down, "All my life I feared him and looked at him like he was a monster instead of trying to change him… but Naruto… he actually… became his first friend."

"_Soshite boku wa_?"

Temari smiled, "You're probably the only one who he's ever… loved."

Shizen blinked, "L-loved?"

"Well, of course, it isn't really 'love', if you compare it to other people, but to him…" She bit her lip, "Ever since Yashamaru… it's been hard for him to hold anyone dear close to him in his heart." She then smiled, tears streaming down her eyes, "_Demo_… I think it's repairing now. All thanks to you, Shizen-chan."

Shizen's eyes opened wide. They then narrowed, a tear forming in her right eye.

"_So ka_."

DROP. **(AN: Dx)

* * *

**The two kunoichi decided to take a break. They were in the middle of the Konoha forest, trees surrounding them on all sides. Shizen sighed, 'One thing I haven't missed about home is all the darn foliage.' She closed her eyes, 'At least it's better than sand.'

Temari leaned her large fan against a tree. She chuckled, "It was around here when we faced off, remember?"

Shizen cracked a smile, "You, Kankuro, and Gaara-kun were trying to get out of Konohagakure – I remember." She laughed, "How could I forget? We were trying to kill each other."

Temari made a face, "No we weren't!" She stared at her reflection in her black fan, "It was just an order… I had to follow it." She gripped her fist, "I… didn't want to -"

"_Oi! _I'm not blaming you for anything! _Wakateru yo_, Temari-chan! Orders are orders and missions are missions." She looked up, staring up at the sun and the sky. "Sometimes… I wish that I was… normal."

Temari blinked, "Normal?"

Shizen nodded, "_Ee_, people who aren't shinobi live their lives doing normal things with their normal friends. They don't have to witness so much… death." She bit her lip, "If we were all normal, Gaara-kun and Naruto-kun wouldn't be so lonely and misunderstood, Sasuke-kun and I would still have parents and siblings, Neji-san wouldn't have a seal on his forehead, and we wouldn't have… to kill anyone."

Temari stood there, not knowing what to say.

"If we were all normal… NOTHING BAD WOULD EVER HAPPEN!" She punched a tree, causing a big dent. She turned to Temari, "_Demo_… it could never happen, _ne_?" She smiled sadly, "But it's all so bittersweet it's… nauseating." She looked back up to the sky, "Fate… has a way with people, _ne_?"

Temari chuckled dryly, "And it sure as hell doesn't like us."

Shizen cracked a small smile, "_Ee_."

* * *

The two were leaping through the vast Konoha forest – trees as far as the eye can see. It was mostly silent, except for when they fell back to earth and pushed off hard on their right foot to stay in the air. There were also, here and there, a few birds twittering or a rustle in the bushes. All of this made Shizen slightly uneasy. She cleared her throat, "Temari-chan?"

Temari looked up, "_Nanda, _Shizen-chan?"

"What was… the saddest thing someone ever said to you?"

"Said to me?" Temari repeated. She thought it over. Suddenly, Temari came to a halt, a faraway look in her eyes as she took a deep breath, "When Gaara… told me where he 'hurt'."

Shizen was puzzled, "_Nani_?"

"_'It doesn't bleed, but it hurts here,'_ he said," Temari swallowed.

Shizen blinked as Temari clutched her own heart, "I… didn't know what to say at first, this happened so long ago but he only shared it with me recently. _Demo…_I felt so sad."

Shizen nodded.

Temari turned to Shizen, "_Soshite omai wa ka_?"

Shizen looked down, staring at her sandals, "When… the person who slaughtered my clan said, 'The Hotamae clan… is no more.'" She swallowed and closed her eyes, looking painfully away as a tear formed in her eye and streamed down her nose, "I was so helpless – so guilty. And it hit me… right here." She clutched her heart tight, "It hurt there, too, I remember that." She winced, "My heart still aches every time I think about it."

Temari blinked, 'Another thing… they have in common.' She put a hand on Shizen's shoulder, "_Daijobu,_ you can stop now if it's making you upset." She gave her a small smile, "And besides, if we don't pick up the pace now, we won't reach Konoha until tomorrow."

Shizen wiped her eyes, nodding, "_Hai_."

* * *

The two shinobi finally reached the large gates of Konohagakure no Sato. Shizen sighed, 'I'm home – at last.' Her chest swelled up with happiness as the two walked into the village. Two gate-keepers looked at Shizen, one smiled, saying, "Naruto-kun is back, Shizen-san."

Shizen's face lit up, "_H-honna? Honna ka_?" She turned to Temari, "You wanna go see him?"

Temari declined, shaking her head, "_Gomen,_ but I have to see a certain 'troublesome' ninja about the Chuunin exams, _suma nai_." She turned on her heel and waved, "_Ja ne_, I'll… see you around, I guess."

Shizen said a good-bye and then dashed off, 'Naruto-kun! It's been a while, _ne_?' She thought as she ran around the village, searching for a blond ninja with bright blue eyes and a drawing persona. 'Are you stronger? Are you wiser? Or are you just as immature as ever? Oh, I can't wait to see him!' She smiled.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of searching, Shizen found Naruto and Sakura. The two of them appeared to be talking. Shizen smirked and walked up behind them suddenly yelling, "Yo!" She giggled when the two of them nearly died from fright.

Sakura grabbed her chest, panting, "Don't – do that – Shizen-san!"

Naruto nodded, "_Na, na_– _'ttebayo_ – I could've died!"

Shizen chuckled, "_Sa_, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. _Sashiburi da na, ne_?"

Naruto grinned, "You bet." He then blinked, "What's with everyone getting mini-skirts, _ne_? I mean it's great and all, but –"

Sakura hit Naruto on the head, muttering, "_Hentai._"

Naruto winced, rubbing the large lump on his forehead, "_ITAI-'ttebayo!"_

Sakura crossed her arms and looked away, "It's what you deserve, that perv of a sensei you have there is turning you into one yourself!"

Naruto frowned, "Oi! I was just saying – 'ttebayo! No need to get all abusive on me, Sakura-chan!"

Another hit to the head.

"_ITAI-TAI-TAI-TAI-TAI-TAI-TAI_!!!!"

Shizen chuckled, _"Daijobu. Yameru kudasai_, Sakura-san." She tried to change the subject, "How has your training been going, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged, "Eeh… _ma-ma_. There was some good, and some back. Like Sakura-chan said, _ero-sennin_ kept acting like a _hentai_ and all." He sighed, "It can be so annoying." He shook his head in annoyance.

Sakura smiled, "But at least you're back home, and that's what matter, _ne, Shi-zen-san_?"

Shizen nodded, "_Ee_, welcome back, Naruto.

We missed you."


End file.
